From the Past, is the Future
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: The sequel to Unlikely Situation and still Jeff Hardy/CM Punk slash. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

December 8th 2011

Jeff gathered up his street clothes, along with his toiletry things and said softly, while he looked at Phil, who he seen was busy with removing his boots.

"Hey, Phil, I'm going to take a shower here, instead of waiting until we are back at the hotel. I'll be back in twenty or thirty minutes."

"Okay. Sure, Jeff."

Phil said, distractedly. Jeff stared down at him, from where he was looking down at his boots, then he finally turned and left the locker room that Phil was sharing with a few other Raw guys.

Ten minutes later. Phil raised his head, and he called out.

"Jeff, alright, I'm ready to go."

Phil paused, without hearing Jeff's voice, then he looked around and realized that Jeff was nowhere in sight, he bit his lip slightly at the twinge of fear that hit him, but he calmly asked the other guys.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jeff?"

"Brooks, he told you that he was heading to the showers, which that was ten minutes ago."

Phil swore, as he jumped to his feet.

"Shit."

Phil quickly tied his tennis shoes and ran out of the locker room, hunting for Jeff.

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil hurried up to where he seen a few people was gathered staring at something. But all he seen was a pile of clothes, along with a towel. They immediately scattered at the sight of Phil, who knelt down. The second he seen the clothes was what Jeff had been wearing, before he changed into his ring gear. Phil swallowed, gently gathered them up, then his heart sank, the second he seen the ring he had gave to Jeff nearly two years ago, laying a couple feet away.

Phil grabbed it up and stuck it into his pocket.

"What are you doing down, there, Phil?"

Phil glanced up, then he pushed himself up to his feet, and asked sharply.

"Jay, have you seen Jeff anywhere?"

Jay looked at him oddly, then said slowly.

"No, Phil. I haven't seen him, since I saw you two in the catering around 1 earlier, today. Why?"

Phil sighed deeply and said, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"He was heading to the showers. But this is all of his clothes, that he had on, before he changed into his ring gear."

Phil shoved the pile of clothes at him, and asked.

"Will you please take these back to my locker room, so that I can look for him, Jay?"

Jay sighed, then he took the clothes and bath things and said.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll help you look for him, if you don't find him in ten minutes, Phil."

* * *

Phil waited till he seen he had walked off, then he started searching each room, that he came to. Phil opened the door to a room, that had the lights turned off, causing him to call into the blackness.

"Jeff?"

Phil was getting ready to shut the door, after a couple minutes of silence, then he heard a low whimper. Phil quickly started towards, where he thought the noise came from, using his phone as light, so he didn't have to fool with looking for the light switch. Phil stopped short, in horror, when he caught sight of Jeff, then he quickly knelt by Jeff's side, the second he seen he was curled up into a ball.

"Oh, Jeff. I swear that they will pay for this."

Jeff whimpered again, then he cried out, when Phil gently scooped him up, once he had put his phone back into his pocket, then he walked back out to the hallway, and quickly stormed towards the trainer's office. Phil winced inwards, when Jeff cried out in pain again, when he laid him down on the table. Phil growled at the trainer.

"I found him like this, a few minutes ago."

Phil stood there, holding Jeff's hand gently, then he remembered the ring, before he glanced at Jeff's hand, that was scaped up a bit and sighed, deciding to keep it in his pocket for time being, silently vowing that he would make them pay for how beat up Jeff was. Since he could see Jeff would most likely have at least one black eye, and he had a cut under his other eye, which seemed a little puffy as well and he grew more angry, at the sight of the starts of bruises on his chest, stomach, and his ribs as well.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff cried out, when he moved slightly, as he tried to move. Phil leaned against him, causing him to start struggling more.

"Jeff, shh, it's me. Try to lay still please, you are in the hospital."

Jeff opened his eyes a crack, Phil continued talking.

"It's Phil or Phillip."

Jeff whimpered.

"Philly?"

Phil sighed in slight relief, that he finally realized who he was.

"Yes, Jeff, It's me, Phillip Brooks. You was attacked pretty badly last night, and you was bought to the hospital last night, by way of the squad. But try to rest now, you are in bad shape."

Phil sighed in relief, when Jeff's eyes closed again, then a minute later, he could see that he was asleep again.

"Mr. Brooks?"

Phil looked up at the doctor, who walked into the room, or rather he had walked around the curtain blocking Jeff from view.

"It's Phil. But he woke up for a few seconds, before he fell back asleep."

"That's good, that he regained consciousness, even for a brief period. Which I just got the most recent lab results back and he doesn't have any internal injuries, except for the four broken ribs, he suffered. But there are two broken ribs on both sides of his ribcage, that and the broken wrist, they are the only broken bones he suffered. The rest of the injuries are superficial injuries and the bruises will vanish in three to four days. But the ribs, as you know it will take anywhere from 5 to 9 weeks for them to fully heal."

Phil released Jeff's left hand and covered his face, as he sighed heavily, then he lowered his hands and looked at Jeff, then back up at the doctor and asked softly.

"So he doesn't have a concession or anything like that?"

"No, the MRI and CT Scan was both clear."

Phil sighed deeply again, as he stared at Jeff, without looking back he heard the doctor quietly leave him alone, then a few seconds later. He heard the door shut with a click, telling him it was latched, to keep anyone from walking in on them.

"Oh Jeff, this is all my fucking fault. I fucked up and let my guard down, and now you are laying here after having the hell beaten out of you. But I promise you that they will pay for this."

* * *

Phil bit his lip hard, when he heard the door open, then he glanced down at the wall, to find Jay standing there, just beyond the curtain.

"How is he, Phil?"

Phil sighed, then said softly.

"He woke up once, then fell back asleep, The doctor was just in here and assured me that was a good sign, plus he has no head or brain injuries, nor does he have any internal bleeding or anything. But I should've been watching him, and this wouldn't have happened."

Jay sighed, then said quietly.

"Phil, none of this is your fault, at all. But you need to take a break and rest yourself."

"I'm not fucking leaving his side again and that's final."

Jay sighed deeply, then he said firmly.

"I figured you would say that, but he won't be left alone, I promise you, Phil. But I do have some good news for you. Vince dropped John Hennigan last night, or well it was made official today, so you don't have to ever worry about him again. But Vince couldn't fire, Mike, since Hennigan was the only one, who had grabbed Jeff, and dragged him into a empty locker room, Mike took no part in it."

Phil glanced up at him, then his face turned red, as he growled.

"That's bullshit, both of them did this. And the fuckers attacked someone who hasn't been on the roster for over a year and they will pay for this."

"He's telling you the truth, Phil. I'm here, in fact, all of us are here, so that we will keep an eye on Jeff and make sure that if John even dares to show his face, he will have to deal with us."

Phil narrowed his eyes, seeing Adam standing next to Jay, along with Chris and a few of Jeff's other friends gathered beside Jay, hating how they chose to gang up on him, to force him from sitting by Jeff's bedside, who said gently.

"Come on, Phil. Let me take you back to the hotel, since you have been up all night. From the way your face looks."

Four hours later. Phil rushed around the curtain, to find Adam sitting there, talking in a low voice, to Jeff, who shifted slightly, then his eyes landed on Phil, causing him to whimper.

"Phillip."

"Hey Jeff, sorry for leaving you."

Jeff coughed.

"You needed to sleep, Phil."

Phil looked at Adam, who said.

"He's been awake for ten or so minutes. The doctor left a few minutes ago, but he didn't give us a time table of when Jeff would be able to leave the hospital."

Phil sighed and said, a bit sharply, than he meant.

"From what that fucker did to Jeff. He will be lucky to get out of the hospital before Christmas, and because of it, Jeff I'm sorry, we have to put our plans for that day on hold. Your well being is far more important to me, than what we was going to do."

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he whimpered weakly.

"I know, Phil."

Adam quickly got up, and allowed Phil to take his seat, before he gave a slight nod at Chris, who left the room. Adam said.

"Well we will be heading back to the hotel now, Jeff. Phil, we will come back, in the morning to give you a break tomorrow."

Phil said softly.

"Thanks for forcing me to get some sleep, I really did need it."

Phil looked back at Jeff, who tried to smile at him, then he said weakly.

"Phil, could you see, if the nurses will bring me, something for dinner? Because I'm hungry."

"Sure, Jeff. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff pressed his lips together, when the nurse moved the lunch tray over his bed, after she had raised the bed up.

"I'll be back, in 40 minutes to check on you, Jeff."

Jeff licked his lips, once she was out of sight, he wasn't happy about only getting beef broth and a couple rolls.

"I wish they had bought me something more than just this. At least they let me have a stupid pudding cup."

Phil chuckled, then he said quietly.

"Well they wanted to give you something that will fill you up, but at the sometime, it's light and easy for you to eat. Tomorrow I'm sure they will give you actual food, so just be patient, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, then he glanced at the bowl and the rolls, then he said finally.

"It will be better, if you tore the rolls up or dipped them into the broth and let me eat it that way, Phil."

Phil looked at him, then he tore both of the rolls into halves, then he carefully dunked them into the soup bowl, then gently let Jeff bite into the roll as he held it close to his mouth. When Jeff ate one half of the first roll, he swallowed and said softly.

"Let me have a few sips of water, before I eat the other half of the first roll, Phil."

Phil held the cup to his lips gently, then he took it away, when Jeff turned his head slightly. Phil set it back down.

"This sucks, Phillip."

Phil looked at him.

"I can handle being in the hospital until Christmas or whenever, but I hate how him attacking me, fucked up our plans enough, where we had to cancel them."

Phil patted his arm gently, then said softly.

"Our plans wasn't cancelled, but they are put on hold for another month or so, maybe it will be better to wait until Valentine's day next year, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed, then he raised his hand shakily up to touch Phil's face, then he laid it back down on the bed and said weakly.

"I still want to try for Christmas, Phil. I will be a lot better then, I'm fine now, as long as I don't take too deep of a breath or move too much. My wrist will be halfway healed by Christmas and my ribs will be partily healed. I still mean what I told you back on your birthday and I still want to, more than anything, Phil. Even if I am in a wheelchair, I still want to go though with it, and that's final."

"Relax, a little, Jeff. You are getting upset."

Jeff sighed faintly.

"It's just we have been together for 2 years now and I'm ready for it, Phil."

"I know you are, Jeff. Or well we both are. But your health is much more important to me and to you as well."

* * *

Two weeks later. Phil kept his hand on Jeff, as he walked beside him, while he was being wheeled out of the hospital. Phil leaned over slightly, as he let Jeff wrap his right arm around his shoulders, as he stood up shakily.

"Okay, I got him, nurse."

Phil carefully helped Jeff slid into the passenger seat of the front of the car, then he fastened the seat belt. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Don't be hateful, Jeff."

Jeff snorted, causing Phil to chuckle then he kissed Jeff's lips quickly and whispered softly.

"But I love seeing you fiesty again, Jeff."

Phil carefully shut the cardoor, before he walked around to the drivers side and quickly opened the door, before he climbed into the rental car and shut it behind him, and started the car, as he said.

"Now onto Chicago."

"Not so fast, Phillip. I've waited long enough and it's going to be Christmas in three days and I refuse to go anywhere, but the state, we vowed to go and find the first courthouse, that does it, then I promise you can take me back to your house."

Phil sighed, then he turned to Jeff, as he said slowly.

"Jeff, you know that will take a while, at least a week."

"I don't care how long it takes."

Phil sighed again, then put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Ten days later. Phil kept his arm around Jeff's waist, helping him up the steps of the house, leading up to living area of the their house.

"Oh you two finally made it home at last?"

Phil helped Jeff down on the sofa, then he straightened up and glanced at Chez, before he answered.

"Yes, after a bit of a delay. It took about four days for the forms to be licensed, then another day to wait on the judge. And Jeff wanted us to spend two days together, We would've been back sooner, but the weather delayed us for six hours, that and I had to get Jeff out of the car ever so often. But he was still a little miffed about it happening two days beyond the date that he wanted, but it was well worth it."

"Well, I had went out and bought this cake at that bakery ten minutes away and kept it in the fridge, until you two got home."

Jeff sat up straighter, touching his ribs slightly. Phil said softly.

"Hey don't you leave down, Jeff. Let your ribs rest for a few minutes. It's late and too late for eating any cake tonight."

Jeff frowned at him, and reached out and smeared the icing slightly, as he swiped his finger along the side of it and smeared it on Phil's mouth, with a soft chuckle. Chez giggled, and said.

"No reception is complete unless one of the newly weds smears icing or cake on the other person's face. I'll put this back in the fridge, until tomorrow."

Jeff waited till she was out of sight, then Jeff grabbed two handfuls of the dress shirt, Phil was still wearing, and pulled him down, on top of him slightly. Phil braced himself with his hands beside Jeff, who licked the icing off Phil's lips, then kissed him firmly.

"Alright, Jeff. it's time for us to go to bed now. Chez you don't mind locking the front door, on your way out, do you?"

"No, not at all, Phil. I'll see you two tomorrow, and just forwarning you, I'll have Cassie and Chaleen with me. They wanted to be here, when you two finally made it home, but I told them, to wait until, tomorrow. Since I knew you two would be really tired."

Several minutes later. Jeff shifted, then he stared at Phil, before he said softly.

"Finally, all mine, at long last."

Jeff burst into tears as soon as he fell silent, Phil pushed himself over on his side, then into a sitting position, as he gently pulled Jeff, close, while he whispered softly, in his ear.

"Oh Jeff. yes that's true. But I have been yours for over two years and nothing short of death, will I will leave you and I mean that with every fiber of my being and heart."

Phil wrapped his arms around him securely, letting Jeff cry for a few minutes. Since he knew he was sobbing, from being overcome with emotion over anything else. Jeff finally sniffled.

"I know that you have been mine for two years, Phil. But I still didn't truly feel, like you would become mine completely, until it took place, since I was still worried that you might choose to walk away, Last year was hard, since you had been touched with a slight depression, when they started making you job, after you returned to wrestling fulltime when you was healed and I watched you became more and more angry leading up to Money in the Bank this past summer and it was awesome to see the crowd and Cena's reaction, when the camera zoomed in on me, and you insisted on me being in your corner. Since Vince almost didn't okay me climbing over the security wall. But it worked out fine, however I don't begrudge you staying with WWE, at the same time, I'm not ready to return, if ever."

Jeff paused, then he said softly.

"But I have to admit that both TNA and Ring Of Honor had got in touch with me, but if I chose to return, I think it'd be with TNA. Since I'm good friends with the founder, while I don't know anyone at Ring Of Honor."

Phil looked at him, then he said softly.

"Look, Jeff. I'd rather it be Ring Of Honor or returning to WWE, you remember how the fans had reacted to when they showed you on the jumbotron, they want you back in WWE almost as much as I do. So I just want you to truly think about it and weigh each company, don't go rushing off to Florida immediately."

Jeff sighed then he said quietly.

"I will think about it, Phil, but I know that WWE won't offer me as good of a deal, that I would get from the other two companies."

* * *

The next morning. Jeff was sitting there, slightly hunched over, staring blearly into the half full bowl of sloggy cereal.

"Oh you guys are up already good. I have something that I want to show you two."

Phil groaned and said quietly.

"We are awake, Chez, but just barely."

"Is that what you two are eating, Phil, Jeff?"

Phil looked up at her again, before she pointed at the bowl sitting in front of Jeff.

"It's called cereal, Chez."

"Then no wonder you two are looking like you are about to fall over. Let me make you something much better, then I want to talk to you two about something."

An hour later. Phil glanced down at the papers and the glossy ad for a wedding reception pavilion.

"No, I don't think so, Chez."

"Phillip, hush."

Phil narrowed his eyes at Jeff, who started kept talking.

"Look, Chez. Is the only reason you wanted to show this, is because you wanted to give us a reception or whatever, since we was married at the courthouse a couple states away?"

"Yes, Jeff. Since none of us was allowed to be there with you two, at the time of the actual marriage, I know that you have been married twice now. But it's the first and most likely the final time Phil ever will and I just thought you two deserve something special."

Jeff sighed deeply, Phil glanced at him, which he mentally kicked himself, for not realizing that Jeff didn't really want to mess with it either, but Jeff finally said slowly.

"Alright, Chez. You can plan it, I know that you won't go overboard in the costs, so you are in charge of everything. I'd rather prefer for you to plan everything, over one of you and Phil's younger sisters, because they would go allout, I think. But you can let them find the caterer, and those things. But the whole thing will still be planned by you and the final say of things. Saying that, I think they can be in complete charge of inviting people and the seating chart."

* * *

Three weeks later. Phil tugged at the stupid tie.

"It hasn't even fucking started and already, I hate this."

Phil coughed, Jeff turned around and grabbed his shoulders and stared hard at him, then he checked Phil's tie, before he loosened it slightly.

"There, is that any better?"

"No, not really, Jeff. I can't do this."

Jeff sighed, when Phil started struggling with it.

"Stop, Phil. If it's bothering you that much, here I'll untie it for you."

Phil took a couple deep breaths, after Jeff removed the offensive strip of cloth. Jeff unbuttoned the top button of Phil's dress shirt, with a soft chuckle.

"There, makes it that much easier to take your shirt off later. But this I'm going to hang onto it, just in case."

Phil stared at him, before Jeff stuffed the silk tie in his pants pocket.

Jeff slipped his hand into Phil's hand, as they finally walked into the country club. Which Jeff had hoped for the tent thing, but the rain for the last two days made that impossible, for it to be held outside. Phil frowned slightly, when he seen the wineglasses. Jeff whispered softly.

"It's a reception, Phil. People are allowed to drink, eat and be merry for us. Not everyone lives your lifestyle. Everyone will be drinking out of them, including you."

Phil scowled deeply, Jeff leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"But for us, it will be water or sparkling water. I don't have to be fuzzyheaded later on, when all of this is done. As for the rest of the guests, you have to be polite and let themselves enjoy everything. Since they was cheated out of being there, when we first got married."

Phil sighed deeply, as they sat down.

"Yes, you are right, Jeff. I'll stop worrying about everything that's bothering me. Since you know that I am not a suit and tie type of guy."

Jeff chuckled softly.

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact, Phil. But all three of your sisters insisted on us, being dressed like this and I put them in charge, but it's just for tonight, Phil, I promise."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff glanced at Phil, who he seen had finally relax and was enjoying himself. Someone tapped their wineglass and said, when the noise died down a bit.

"To the happy couple, who cheated us out of the actual wedding, but very generously allowed this get together, so everyone can be happy for them."

Phil felt Jeff's hand squeeze his briefly, causing Phil to cover their hands, with his right hand, then he stiffened instantly at the sound of Scott, who clearly sounded drunk.

"It's about damn time my best friend got married."

Everyone started laughing for a couple minutes. Jeff glanced at Phil, who he seen he had a horrified look on his face. Jeff chuckled softly, then he said in a low voice.

"Phil, what else would you expect from Scott?"

Phil shook his head slightly, then took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply and said softly.

"Yes, you're right, Jeff. At least it wasn't something worse from him, when he's drunk. I doubt he will be able to remember this tomorrow. But I am sorry that your dad, or your brother didn't show up."

Jeff sighed.

"I don't think my dad has been outside of North Carolina, a day in his life, not only that it wouldn't be right with his health to travel this far, either. As for my brother, I asked him to come and he refused. But I think it's because of that woman he's with. But at least my other friends showed up."

Jeff fell silent, when he seen Adam walking up to where they was sitting, and looked up at Adam, who finally said.

"So, Jeff. Marriage number two, If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you are following in my footsteps."

Jeff snorted, then said.

"Ha, not likely, Adam."

"I didn't see your brother, Matt, anywhere. Is he here, Jeff?"

"No, he refused to come, Adam. Just as well, I didn't want to see that bitch Reby here, knowing her, she'd find some way to fuck everything up and I told Matt he was invited, but she wasn't. I don't hate her, but I don't trust her in the slightest."

Adam chuckled, and started to answer, but he was joined by Chris and Jay. Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, because they was clearly drunk, then he turned to Jeff and said quickly.

"Jeff, I'll leave you to talk with your friends, I'm going to walk around this place for a while."

"Alright, Phil. It should be over in about another hour or so."

Phil growled on his breath, as he got up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff watched as Phil walking towards a group of people, Jay said quickly.

"Come on Jeff, you can't just sit here all night."

Jeff sighed, before Jay grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, and over to the bar.

Thirty minutes later. Jeff who was picking his way along the dessert table, then he glanced up to see a woman, with her hair swept up, and wearing a emerald colored gown, walk up to Phil. Jeff watched them for a minute, then he realized, who she was suddenly, causing him to abandon the food area and walk over to them.

Phil chuckled, before Jeff suddenly joined them.

"I knew she would get your attention, Jeff."

Jeff glanced at him, then he said.

"So you must be the infamous Natalie?"

She laughed, and said.

"Well I don't know about the infamous part, but yes, my name is Natalie Slater, and yes, I had dated Phil a long time ago and I had wanted to marry him, but that was a long time ago and people change."

Phil frowned at her words, before she turned slightly and waved at someone, who walked over to them carrying a little boy. She turned back to them and repeated.

"Yes, I had wanted you, Phil, but like I said that was a long time ago and that was right until I met this man, who is my husband and the kid he's holding is our son."

Surprise registered on Phil's face instantly, causing her to laugh softly.

"Phillip, you knew that I was getting married, I had invited you to it in 2004, but as usual you was far too busy with wrestling to focus on anything else. I had my son in 2006. But inspite of you missing me getting married, I couldn't miss out on your wedding reception, to see the guy, who finally got you to the altar, But I was still surprised about you actually getting married, however I do have to say, it certainly suits you. However I am curious about why you, Jeff are wearing a tie, but yet you, Phillip, are tieless."

Jeff chuckled, then he fished it out of his pants pocket, while saying.

"I had to take it off of him, before he hurt himself or something, fighting with it."

She laughed briefly, as she watched them, then sighed and started talking again.

"Even though you had hurt me in 2002, it had to happen, in order for me to meet the man who would become my husband several months after I broke up with you."

Phil said slowly.

"Natalie, I still am sorry for everything."

She laughed softly, touching his arm briefly, as she said.

"Now, now, Phil, don't be sorry, we wasn't right for each other and we still aren't. You needed to find someone who lived the same life as you and knows how hard it is. I didn't come over to you, to drudge up the past, or anything, but to congrat you two, but we will have to get going, I think my boy is ready for bed."

Jeff stumbled slightly, when he felt someone smash into his legs, before he felt two arms encircle his left leg, then he glanced down and quickly leaned down and picked his daughter up. Natalie said suddenly.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you was a father, Jeff. She certainly looks just like you."

Jeff chuckled, and shifted her around.

"I actually have two kids, this is my daughter and she will be six next summer, my oldest will soon be a teen, and not looking forward to that time, since he is a little wild already."

"So you was married before and a bit young then?"

Jeff chuckled softly.

"Yes, I met my wife in 1999, but she walked out on me and hit me with papers in July 2006, because I wanted to return to WWE. I have custody of my kids now, but I still let their mother see them, when I can."

"Well as much as I hate to leave so soon, it is way past his bedtime."

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff laid down on the bed, watching as Phil pulled his shoes off, then he climbed on the bed and kissed him softly, leaning against Jeff, who finally pulled away with a slightly nervous chuckle. Phil watched him, then he asked.

"Nervous, are we, Jeff?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, then said.

"Maybe a little. I know that we have had sex a lot the last two years, but still, this is different."

"I won't hurt you, Jeff. I have no intentions of being anything but gentle with you, no matter what the doctor said that your ribs are more or less healed yesterday."

"I know, but I guess this whole thing didn't truly sink in, until just now."

Phil chuckled softly, before he kissed Jeff gently.

"I won't hurt you, Jeff. Not this night, but maybe we should wait for another time."

Jeff blinked slightly.

"No, no. I want it tonight, Phil."

Jeff kissed him back, then said.

"I just really haven't been this nervous in a long time."

Phil brushed his fingers against his cheek, causing Jeff to close his eyes.

"I can see that, Jeff, but you have every right to be a little timid, nothing wrong with the way you are feeling. Just lay down and let me take control of everything and give yourself to me."

Jeff swallowed, and opened his eyes again, but he finally cleared his mind of his stupid worrisome thoughts, as he did as Phil asked him to do. Jeff whimpered softly, causing Phil to chuckle softly, as he slowly unbuttoned Jeff's shirt, while he kept his eyes on Jeff, then he kissed him, when he had undid enough buttons, where he seen the slight glint of Jeff's navel piercing.

"See, nice and slow, we don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, In fact I don't have to leave until Sunday, as I asked Vince to take me off the houseshow this weekend. He wasn't too thrilled, but he understood. Even if it means the WWE champion won't be there. Since there is nowhere else I want to be, but right here, with you, Jeff."

Phil carefully pulled the shirttails out of Jeff's pants, then he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Here sit up, for a minute, Jeff."

Jeff pushed himself up, allowing Phil to slip the shirt off his arms. Phil tossed it off the bed, before he kissed Jeff again. Phil pulled back slightly, causing Jeff to smile slightly, then he reached up and started unbuttoning Phil's shirt. Phil kept his level stare on Jeff's face, then he whispered softly.

"You see, I'm all yours, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled softly, when he realized that he wasn't worried anymore. Jeff finally pushed the shirt off Phil's shoulders, then off his arms. Phil pressed his lips against Jeff's lips again, feeling Jeff finally play his fingers over his bare skin.

"Feeling any better, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, Phil smiled and kissed him softly several times, Jeff broke away, his breathing slightly labored. Phil ran his fingers slowly over Jeff's chest, down to his stomach, before Jeff tensed up slightly, Phil moved his hand away, as he whispered softly.

"We have all night, Jeff. I have zero intentions of rushing, not this night of all the nights. I want it to be truly special. Don't be afraid of telling me that you aren't comfortable with what I'm doing or I'm moving too quickly. You don't have to verbally tell me, see I knew you was uneasy, about me touching your stomach, so you tensed up slightly."

Phil kissed him gentl, as he ran his thumbs over Jeff's neck and shoulders, the he ran his hand down Jeff's back, as he rubbed his thumb along Jeff's spine. Jeff whimpered softly.

"Not going to hurt you, Jeff."

Phil murmured as he finally kissed along Jeff's right shoulder. Jeff shifted then he finally pulled the nearly forgotten tie out of his pants pocket, then his fingers closed on the top of Phil's dress pants. Phil kept kissing Jeff's shoulder and neck, then moved back to his lips, despite he felt Jeff slowly unfastening his pants. Phil grunted slightly, when he felt Jeff rub a finger against the front of his boxers.

Phil met Jeff's steady gaze, who gave him a slight nod, before Phil pushed him back down, as Phil pushed his pants down his legs, before he pulled them off and dropped them beside the bed and touched Jeff's right leg, as he watched his face. Jeff parted his lips slightly, but didn't stiffen or tense up again. Phil shifted, then he carefully undid the snap and zipper of Jeff's pants, as he had pulled the belt out of the belt loops and dropped the belt off then bed.

Phil leaned forward and kissed Jeff softly, as he finally tugged Jeff's pants off his legs, then he leaned over the side of their bed and let them fall to the floor below.

"You alright, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, causing Phil to place his hand on Jeff's stomach, as he said softly.

"You're trembling slightly."

Jeff coughed, then said weakly.

"I'm just excited, nervous and a few other things. But I still want it, to be tonight. We have waited long enough, nearly 6 weeks for this night."

* * *

Phil kissed him gently, Jeff placed his hands on his shoulders lightly, then he kissed Phil back, before he pulled back slightly, while he said weakly.

"Can I, Phil? But thank you for doing what you knew had to be done, to get me to relax competely"

Phil realized immediately, what Jeff was asking to do.

"Of course, Jeff, let me lay down first, then you can do anything you wish to me."

Phil shifted, letting Jeff move, then he laid down on his back. Jeff watched as he got comfortable, before Jeff finally pulled Phil's boxers off and tossed them off the bed. Jeff chuckled faintly.

"If this what I will wake up to every morning, for the rest of my life, I wouldn't ever ask for anything more."

Phil chuckled softly, at Jeff's words. Jeff ran his fingers along Phil's cock, feeling it stir to life, before Jeff curled his fingers around it then he stroked it slowly, keeping his eyes on Phil's face.

Jeff finally removed his hand and lowered his head, as he reached up and pulled the hairtie out of his hair, allowing it to spill over his face and hiding his face from view, as he closed his lips around Phil's cock. Jeff rolled the tip of it around on his tongue, before he started sucking lightly on it, then he slid his lips further along Phil's increasing girth, letting his tongue play and flirt all over the slit at the tip of Phil's cock, and dipping again and again into the slit, getting a deep groan from Phil, at everything Jeff was doing.

Jeff finally pulled back after a few minutes, as he took a shuddering gasp, that caused Phil to open his eyes and look up at him.

"Ready?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, then he gave a slight nod, causing Phil to push himself up and kiss Jeff gently, as he pushed him back down on the bed, before Phil pulled Jeff's boxers off, and pressed his tumb against Jeff's pucker softly, feeling it shrink slightly at his touch. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck loosely, then said weakly.

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be, Phil. Just do it quickly, then stop."

Phil gave a slight nod, before he shifted and quickly pushed himself completely all the way, inside Jeff's ass, who winced at the stab of pain. Jeff took a couple deep breaths, before Phil kissed his lips softly.

"Just tell me when, Jeff."

Jeff took another breath and exhaled it a second later, finally feeling himself relaxing for the first time all evening.

"Alright, Phil."

Phil started moving slowly, as he kissed Jeff with every slow thrust, he made into Jeff's ass. Phil raised Jeff's head up slightly, pulling his hair out from under his head and neck.

"There, that way your hair won't be pulled or caught on anything."

Phil kissed him, as he finally slipped one hand into Jeff's hand, as he entwined his fingers with Jeff's fingers, Jeff gasped softly, when he felt Phil's right hand lightly stroking his cock with every one of jerk of his hips, as he kpet moving. Jeff let his fingers touch Phil's face, before Phil kissed his mouth again, causing Jeff to touch his neck and chest slowly, relishing feeling Phil's bare skin under his fingers, until Jeff gasp out, when Phil's thrusts got faster, since he felt his climax buidling up slowly and getting closer with each of Phil's thrusts and caresses.

"Oh god, Phil, I love you."

Phil started to answer, but instead he buried his face against Jeff's neck as he came suddenly, grunting against his skin. Just as Jeff cried out again, when he came at the same time.

An hour later. Jeff brushed his thumb over Phil's left hand, then he grabbed Phil's hand briefly, then he tangled his fingers with Phil's fingers, as he said softly.

"This is the only time that our left hands will be entwined, since for most part, it's usually my left hand with your right hand."

Jeff sniffed softly. Phil looked down at him, before he pulled Jeff closer to him, wrapping his right arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"I love you so much, Jeff. But I do have to ask something."

Jeff looked up at his face, before Phil asked softly.

"I just want to know, if you'd be content with this, I don't know if you went anywhere, with your ex wife."

Jeff chuckled and cut Phil off.

"Oh Philly, I don't want a stupid honeymoon, not at all. I'll be fine, with this, just being here with you is more than enough. Since you requested time off, so I'll call it this. It's our in house honeymoon, I don't want to leave this house, until I see you off at the airport on Sunday. Besides what would be the point of a honeymoon? We both would die, maybe not literally, but close to it, if we lost the other one."

Phil laughed softly.

"Yes, I guess that's true. I couldn't live without you and I don't even want to think about a future without you in it, Jeff. But I'm not sure, if I like you calling me Philly."

Jeff shifted and kissed him gently, then said.

"I will only call you that, when we are alone, like we are now. I know that I had called you that over a month ago, in front of everyone, when you walked back into my hospital room."

Phil sighed and stroked Jeff's hair softly.

"I didn't mind it then, Jeff. I would still kill him, if I ever seen him again, for what he did to you."

Jeff stared at him, and said.

"I know and I'm glad he lives in California, that way, I don't have to worry about you being arrested for murder, Phil. Even if he would deserve that, it still be wrong in the moral sense of the word."

Phil snorted, Jeff whispered softly.

"Stop thinking about it, Phil. Why think about anything about where we are right now?"

"You're right, I'm sorry, Jeff. Nothing should mess up this night for us and I shouldn't have bought that subject up."

Jeff kissed him, then laid his head on Phil's chest, feeling his fingers running up and down his back slowly. Jeff shifted slightly, causing Phil's fingers to go still, Jeff said softly.

"No, keep doing what you was doing, Phil. I was enjoying feeling your fingers on my skin."

Phil chuckled, as he startes stroking Jeff's back again.

* * *

The next day. Phil laid there, watching Jeff sleep, then he gently kissed his right cheek, Jeff didn't react, causing him to kiss his shoulder. Jeff moaned faintly, as he swatted at his face slightly.

"Stop it."

Phil held back a chuckle, then he bought his hand up and ran a finger along Jeff's lips, before he kissed them, Jeff opened his eyes and glared at him briefly, then said.

"Oh it's you."

Phil laughed finally.

"Yes, It's me, who did you expect, but the guy who you married a few weeks ago, to wake you up?"

Jeff yawned.

"I don't know, I half expected everything to be a dream and I'd find myself back in some hellhole, like I was in, during the time I was in jail."

Phil looked at him, then he kissed him softly, before he said softly.

"It's not a dream, I promise you, Jeff. I'm real and so is our marriage."

Jeff sat up slightly, before he looked down at him, causing Phil to push himself up, beside him. Jeff finally said.

"I know, but sometimes that's what the last two and half years feels like to me. Well it's not like I had any choice in the manner, as far as staying asleep goes. After all how can I stay asleep, with you hovering over me, and kissing me awake at the same time, Phil?"

Phil chuckled softly. Jeff stretched slightly, and touched his stomach briefly. Phil asked.

"So how are you feeling, Jeff?"

Jeff thought for a minute, then he shifted and leaned himself against Phil's chest, feeling him wrap both arms around his waist, before Jeff said softly, feeling Phil's chin resting on his right shoulder.

"My ribs are fine, they feel great actually. It's my ass that is a little sore, but it will be fine in an hour or so."

Thirty minutes later. Phil draped his arm over Jeff's shoulders, as they walked into the kitchen, before Phil stopped short at the sight of Chez standing there, then she turned when she noticed them

"Oh, I see you two finally got out of bed. I was wondering if you two was going to get out of bed at all today, not that I'd blame you, if you didn't. Sleep well?"

Jeff giggled softly, causing Phil to glance at him slightly, but didn't say anything. She said softly.

"I take that as a yes. But everyone loved being there, last night, and being able to see you two together in your first public outing, after you cheated us out of the actual wedding."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry, but Jeff wanted to get married as close to our date that we had set months ago and I couldn't make him wait and I didn't want to either. I didn't like the idea of the reception, but it was worthwhile, because you was right, wanting us to have one. Just from how many people came up to Jeff and I, last night."

Phil paused, then he asked suddenly.

"But I have to ask, Chez, did you see Scott make it home last night?"

She thought for a minute and said.

"No, I didn't. But the last time I seen him, was last night, when he was off talking to one of the single girls who showed up, then they walked off together and that was about 9, just before I had sent Cassie home, with Jeff's kids, so they would go to bed. Or at least Jeff's son, since Ruby was already sound asleep on Cassie's shoulder, by that time."

Phil sighed and said quietly.

"Great, but I guess that he will show up in a day or two. Since he has a habit of vanishing for a couple days, when he hooks up with some nameless girl, who I never get to meet. But Chez, me and Jeff are going to head out for a while."

"Okay, Phil. Not sure if I will be here, when you two return from your walk, but if I'm not. You should take your housekey with you, because I'll lock your house up, when I'm done here."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff said suddenly.

"Let's eat there, Phil."

Phil looked at him, then followed Jeff's gaze, to the ice cream shop, before he said slowly

"Sure, if that's what you really want to eat, Jeff."

"I'm sure they offer more than just frozen things, Phil. Besides we can warm up for a few minutes inside, before we start walking back to your house again."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil sat beside Jeff, from where they was in a private booth, as private as eating in an ice cream parlor could be. Phil put the spoon down and said.

"Hey, J I was just curious.."

Phil let his voice trail off, when he seen a suspious look come over Jeff's face, causing him to chuckle.

"That is amusing somewhat, of just how fast you become leery of whatever I was getting ready to say. But it's nothing bad, I promise. It's just that whenever I am at a Raw show or houseshow, that's maybe 4 or 5 hours from our house. I want you to travel with me then, Jeff. That is of course, you wanted to join me during it. I don't expect you to travel with me fulltime. But since Hennigan was fired for his actions back in early December. I think I won't have to worry about you being there, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him, then he said softly.

"I can handle that, Phil. But If I do that, then you will not be sleeping in no fucking hotel, I'll drive you back home each night, no matter how late it is."

Phil sat back and laughed quietly.

"Okay, Jeff. I can live with that."

Jeff glanced down at his bowl of ice cream and dipped his finger into it. Phil stiffened, but Jeff stuck it in his mouth, while he kept his eyes on Phil's face, Phil looked at him oddly, then he leaned close to say something. But Jeff jabbed his thumb into the partily melted ice cream and smeared it on Phil's chin, causing him to jerk back, with a slight snort, as he grabbed a couple napkins, to wipe the ice cream off, while saying.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled, as he grabbed a napkin himself and cleared off his fingers, then he said softly.

"I know where the storylines are heading, with you and Chris, but I still don't know how I feel about it and with you being in the chamber, I just hope you will take care and becareful in the match, Phil. I hate to see you get hurt, because you got a little bit careless, or well not careless, but reckless a bit. I know you are always careful, but that doesn't mean one of the other guys in the match with you won't get stupid. Since the slightest thing can end your career, like with what happened to Adam. he is still somewhat hurt about it, but it was easier for him as well, because he wasn't given a choice in the matter, and it helped him to resign himself to how his career ended."

Phil picked the plastic spoon up and said quietly.

"I know, Jeff. And a lot of people are wondering about you, since it's been well over a year since you last wrestled and you have yet to go to another company. I know that you are just enjoying your time as a free man, but you know how people are. A couple people had came up to me a week ago, when I was walking off the plane at O'hara, on if they should consider you as being retired or not. I hope you don't mind but I had informed them that you are just taking a break and don't have any plans for retirement just yet. But I am still hopeful, you might decide to return to WWE, someday, Jeff."

Jeff sighed.

"I know you want me to, but I think I will most likely go back to TNA out of the three, I have wrestled for. I mean, since what else do I have to prove in WWE? I would love to be the only guy, who has held the WWE title, the World Heavyweight title and the TNA world heavyweight title.. But nothing's been decided yet, Phil. But at this point my kids are far too important to me, than wrestling."

Phil sighed, as he dug the spoon into the dish, then he held it up. Jeff stared at him strangely, before Phil said simply.

"We didn't do this last night, Jeff."

Jeff arched his right eyebrow, a little tense, until Phil touched the spoon to his lips, causing him to part his lips slightly, as Phil said softly.

"I will get you back at some point, just not right now, Jeff."

Jeff licked the spoon clean, before he returned the favor.

* * *

Two weeks later. Jeff winced when he watched Phil slam his foot into Chris's head, causing him to slam against the door, before it flew open from the impact and he collided with the metal security wall close by. Jeff hoped he was okay and made a mental note to call Chris, when the PPV was over.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff tilted his head, then narrowed his eyes, when he realized that Phil had shaved off all of his facial hair, before Mike climbed the turnbuckle and started slapping him a few times. Jeff pressed his lips together, before he smiled, when he watched Phil holding his title up again, after surviving the hellish chamber.

Three days later. Phil dropped his bags on the living room floor, before he sighed and trudged up the stairs to the bedroom, he shared with Jeff, who he knew was most likely already in bed, given the late hour. Phil opened then shut the door, and glanced at the bed, noting it was empty, but he pulled his shoes off and set them on the floor, before he dropped his socks into the hamper and crossed the room to the bathroom, when he noticed the light was on it in.

Jeff glanced up, from where he was sitting on the lip of the bathtub.

"You finally made it home, Phillip. I was wondering if you would get home early enough for us to spend some time together. But I do have to admit, I was on the verge of giving up on seeing you tonight."

Phil pulled his shirt off, hiding a smile, the way he seen Jeff's eyes widen ever so slightly, then he said softly.

"Well I wouldn't have blamed you for going to bed, Jeff. I would've been home sooner, but the damned flight was forced to delay for four hours, due to the storm that started thirty minutes before I was supposed to board. Sorry for the short text, I was too, well I wouldn't say pissed, but I wasn't thrilled about sitting there. But I'm glad they didn't cancel the flight, then yes I would've been extremely pissed."

"Well you are home now, so that's all that matters, even if it's close to 10:30p.m., so let's try not to get our hair wet."

Phil yawned and stepped over to Jeff, then swiftly and picked him up, before he could touch the dials for the bathtub.

"Not tonight, Jeff. Tomorrow we can, but it's far too late to run a bath and I just want to fall asleep holding you close. I'm more tired than what you can imagine."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, resting his head against the curve of Phil's neck, as he sighed deeply. Phil turned the bathroom light off, as he walked out of the room, heading to their bed, then he climbed onto it and laid Jeff down briefly, before he pulled the blankets back. Phil laid down, a second before Jeff quickly unfastened his pants and tugged them off, as he said softly.

"You won't be the least bit comfortable, in your pants, while you are sleeping, Phil."

Phil chuckled sleepily, letting Jeff slip them off his ankles, then Jeff carefully set them on the floor below, before he laid down, and snuggled up against Phil's left side, feeling his arms encircling his waist, when Jeff laid his head on Phil's chest.

"I'm glad that you did manage to make it home tonight after everything that delayed your flight, etc, Phil."

Phil turned his head and looked at him, then he kissed Jeff, before he moved his left arm, so that his hand was resting on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yes, I know, being away from you for so long, is hard enough as it is. I had zero plans of not being home for Valentine's day. But now I get heckled a bit, by the other single guys on Raw."

Jeff snorted, then he stroked Phil's chest lightly with his thumb.

"It is them, who are missing out of being married or in a relationship, Phil. But is it truly that day tomorrow?"

Phil chuckled softly, and pulled Jeff closer, as he said sleepily.

"Yes and it's fine that you forgot, I didn't forget and so I don't want to have tomorrow pass without us being together for the whole day. You was most likely, too busy missing me to keep track of what day it is."

Jeff sighed deeply, as his hand stilled, laying there, he felt the subtle change in Phil's breathing and heartbeats, that told him silently, he had fell asleep finally. Jeff smiled slightly, before he closed his eyes as well, allowing sleep to claim him as well.

* * *

The next morning. Phil leaned over the side of the bed, before he ran a rose over Jeff's face, before he finally swatted it away, with a faint whine.

"Stop it."

Phil pulled his hand back, watching Jeff, who he seen was close to falling asleep again. Phil reached down with his other hand and pulled the covers back, exposing his upper body, then ran the rose over Jeff's neck and chest, causing him to whine louder this time.

"Knock it off."

Phil chuckled and set the rose down on the nightstand finally, then climbed onto the bed, despite he was still dripping water slightly after he got utterly drenched during his run a few minutes ago. Phil laid down on Jeff briefly. Jeff woke up with a yell instantly, as he shoved Phil off of him, before he growled at him, in a groggly voice.

"What the hell. Why the fuck are you soaking wet for, Phillip? That was rude and wrong on so many levels."

Phil climbed off the bed again, as he laughed softly.

"I went for my usual run, but it poured during the last five minutes of it, I had no choice but to run though the freezing fucking rain."

Concern immediately gleamed in Jeff's eyes, then he slid over to the side of the bed, then why the fuck are you still wearing those fucking clothes for."

Jeff tugged at Phil's soaked shirt, Phil chuckled, but allowed Jeff to strip him naked, Jeff stood up and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, before he felt him kiss his neck softly, then Phil lightly ran his hands up and down Jeff's back. Phil abruptly pushed Jeff's boxers down, Jeff shifted, allowing them to drop to his ankles, then stepped out of them, before they fell onto the bed again. Jeff whimpered faintly against Phil's skin. Phil pulled back slightly, as he looked down at Jeff, who repeated.

"Did you lock the door, phil?"

"Of course, I locked both the front door and our bedroom door, right before I did what I did to you. I also told Chez, not to worry about my house until tomorrow, since it was Valentine's day today. She vowed not to come anywhere near my house today, since she guess at what I didn't say, of wanting complete privacy today with you."

Jeff chuckled as he ran his fingers lightly up and down Phil's arms, before he entwined his fingers with Phil's fingers, who kissed him firmly, and kept kissing Jeff, until he whimpered softly, causing Phil, to push him further on the bed, and down on his back again. Phil stared down at him, as he caressed Jeff's face, then said softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff. I don't think there are words for what I feel for you."

Jeff smiled and kissed him back, as he gripped Phil's shoulders lightly.

"I love you too, Phil. But there are words for this feeling, but none of them are right and never will be good enough, since whenever I think or try to think of words, the only thing I want to do, is to cry over the way I feel for you, because I never thought, that nearly three years ago, I would ever love you like this much less have a desire to marry you."

Phil sighed, as he brushed Jeff's hair back down of his face, then gently kissed his lips again.

"Then let me show you, not in words, but another way how I feel about you, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff brushed his thumb over Phil's lip ring, as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, squeezing it softly, getting a low groan from Phil, before he started stroking it in long slow strokes, as Phil tried to keep himself above Jeff's body, until Jeff released Phil's cock, after he stroked his thumb repeatedly over the head twice. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck again, before he jerked with a soft cry, as Phil buried himself deeply, inside Jeff's ass.

Jeff gazed at him, before he squeezed his eyes shut briefly, at the stabs of pain, with the first jerks of Phil's hips, driving him into his ass roughly for a minute, then he became more gentler, as he started kissing Jeff's lips and neck. Jeff whispered

"This is about as close to it as we'd ever get to describing our feelings for each other."

Phil chuckled softly, before he started stroking Jeff's cock, feeling him start squirming under his own body, before Jeff hooked his ankles over Phil's legs, rubbing his ankles against the backs of his calves. Jeff arched his hips against Phil's hand, causing him to increase his actions, Jeff cried out.

"Oh god, right now. Just keep doing that what you are doing, Phil."

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut slightly, feeling Phil driving him up the bed slightly. Jeff wrapped his right arm around his broad back, as he balled his hand up in the sheets, as he got closer and closer to his release, with every quick jerk of Phil's hips against his own and every caress of his fingers sliding along his cock, as Phil kept stroking it, in unision with every one of his thrusts. Jeff's body shuddered suddenly, as he came, and spilled over Phil's hand, as he cried out. Before he felt Phil's face pressed against his neck, barely feeling his soft grunts, when he came a second later.

Jeff finally opened his eyes, at the sharp pain, from Phil withdrawing, then Phil picked Jeff up swiftly and climbed off the bed, and walked into the bathroom carrying him. Phil said wearily.

"Last night it was too late for a bath for us, but today, oh today is just perfect for a long hot bath, with we sitting in it for a while, doing nothing but being lost in each other's arms."

Phil paused, then he said firmly.

"Close your eyes, Jeff. I mean it."

Jeff looked up at Phil's face, that gave nothing away, causing him to sigh, as he tried to peer inside the darkened bathroom, but Phil turned, so that he only seen the walls of their bedroom. Jeff closed his eyes, knowing that Phil wanted to surprise him. A minute later. Jeff hissed slightly, at the stinging pain, when he felt the hot water and something else come in contact with his tender ass, when he felt Phil step into the bathtub, then he sat down and said.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff opened his eyes finally, then his mouth fell open, when he seen what Phil did.

"Oh god, when did you get up, Phil? This had to take a long time, to do all of this."

Phil chuckled, then said softly, as he kissed Jeff's neck softly.

"I'm been up since around 8, and it's just after ten now. Like I said, I had to be here, for Valentine's day, since it's our first Valentine's day being married, Jeff. So it had to be truly special."

Jeff burst into tears and covered his face, since from the looks of things, Phil had raided every florist shop within twenty minutes of all of their roses, then sprinkled half of the rose petals all over the countertop, then floor and had them floating in the bath water, they was sitting in, along with a Happy Valentine's Day banner hanging from the vanity mirror. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff, knowing that he was merely overcome from the way the room looked.

"I love you, Jeff. And just how you just reacted, it was well worth the cost of it."

Jeff swallowed a couple times, as he finally lowered his hands.

"Did you even leave any roses within twnety minutes for other people to buy?"

Phil chuckled.

"Of course, I did, Jeff. But I went to the three biggest florists that I know of, and I had bought the rest of the roses online and had them shipped to be here, by no later than 8:30 this morning. I love you so much, Jeff, and just from the way your face looks now. I have no regrets about what it cost, because there are some things that money can't compare to, how you look right now, the only three things that top it, is you agreeing to marry me, and admitting that you love me, back in December 2009, of course, the very second we got married last year, even if it wasn't on Christmas, like you wanted to be married, but it was close enough."

Jeff started shaking, feeling Phil pull him closer, letting him cry against his bare chest. Jeff raised his face up again as he hiccuped a couple times and said weakly.

"I was expecting something from you as far as surpises goes, Phillip. But never something like this, I truly I don't know what to say to what you did. But when did you run the bathwater? I mean since I dind't hear you run it, when you bought me in here."

Phil chuckled and said softly.

"I did it, right before I woke you up, like how I did, Jeff. I ran it a bit hotter than normal, but that's only because I wanted it to be still somewhat hot, when I bought you in here. I'm sure Chez will have plenty of questions, come tomorrow, but she won't ask them, since she knows us well enough, to guess at how our day went today."

Jeff sniffled, then he finally kissed Phil, and said in a trembling voice.

"If we didn't do anything else, today still would be perfect, Phillip. Just what you did to the bathroom, made today perfect, the second I seen everything."

Phil chuckled, as he reached up and cupped Jeff's face with his hands.

"I love you, Jeff. That's why I did all of this, just to show it to you."

Jeff's lip trembled, Phil seen the wet glint appear in his eyes again. Phil pulled him close again.

"You can cry as much as you want to, I won't mind holding you while you do, Jeff. But you are deserving of everything that you seen here and I mean that."

Jeff swallowed a couple times, forcing his tears back, then finally said.

"I knew you would do something to show your extent of your feelings for me. But I never dreamt that this would be it."


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff sat there, leaning against Phil's chest, as he felt the soft puffs of air, everytime Phil breathed, while they sat in the bathtub. Jeff sighed deeply, as he wiped at his eyes finally, glad he finally got himself composed again. Phil placed his chin on Jeff's shoulder, as he asked softly, while he ran his fingertips up and down Jeff's arms.

"You feeling better, or well you get in control of yourself again, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled weakly.

"Yes, Phillip. I'm fine now. I just, well I haven't been that surprised like that in years, the last time, it was from fear and being completely lost. This time, I know you love me deeply, but when I seen all of this. I'm finally able to have an inkling of how truly limitless your love is for me, I seen it last year, and when I seen you again in late 2009, I had fully expected you to attack me or something, but if you had. I had vowed that I wouldn't fight back, since there was nothing you could do or say that would make me feel worse. However the last thing I figured you would say to me, is that you loved me."

Phil sighed softly, then he whispered softly, as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's stomach.

"Well I said those words to you, Jeff. Because I gave myself to the truth, that I guess I had did what I did, trying to break my fascination with you, but it didn't help, and I realized what it was about you, that I couldn't stop thinking about you and realized the horrible truth of everything I had did to you, that was a hard night and I stayed up all night rewatching our SummerSlam match and I still can't believe I had treated you so horribly. I had thought about flying to North Carolina to find you, even if I didn't know what your address was. But I'm glad that I didn't because it wouldn't have been right for me to do such a thing."

Jeff touched Phil's hands, then he said softly.

"Well I'm glad you chose not to, because I wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with anyone, but my friends, and by that I mean ones that I am really close to or grew up with. However I am glad with how everything turned out between us, even with everything. I hope to never get comfortable with you. Maybe not comfortable."

Phil whispered softly.

"I know what you mean, Jeff. But that would never happen, at this rate, we won't ever lose the passion for each other. Although I do hate how I had approached you, on the day you had finally returned that one day. I had all kinds of things running though my mind, of what I wanted to say or ask you, but then I lost it for a few minutes, when I seen you again."

* * *

Jeff sighed and touched his face, as he said softly.

"I know, Phil."

"That still didn't make any of it, right, Jeff."

Phil paused, then added.

"But I am ready to get out, since the water is cooling off more quicker than I thought it would."

Jeff chuckled and leaned against Phil more, before he pulled away, then turned around and looked at him. Jeff said firmly.

"Yes, better that we get out, hate to see what you'd look alike, if we soaked for too long."

Phil frowned at him briefly, causing Jeff to laugh, then he cupped Phil's cock and balls, while he said firmly

"And I'd truly hate for shrinkage to happen."

Phil pulled away, with a snort, then stood up, before he reached down and helped Jeff to his feet.

Ten minutes later. Phil sat down on their bed, watching Jeff getting dressed, before he said suddenly.

"Hey, you want to go out to eat somewhere today, Jeff?"

Jeff turned around and said.

"And deal with the crowds, Phil? Sure if you want to. But well, we can drive around and look for the least crowded parking lot, of an actual restaurant and eat there, then come back here or do something else."

Phil pushed himself up and walked over to him, while saying.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to, Jeff."

Jeff pressed his lips against his mouth suddenly, before pulling back as he said.

"I want to, hell it might be fun, actually. We are married and that's what married couples do, even though. I know you are trying to make this work, despite of how much you are away from home and me, and I can't ask you for anything more than that, so I don't have any desire to pressure you for anything."

Phil stared at him, before he chuckled.

"Yes that's probably true. But perhaps we should pick up your kids, Jeff."

Jeff said sharply.

"No, Phil. I just want a private dinner with you, today. I'll take them out to eat tomorrow."

Phil brought his hands up and cradled Jeff's face briefly, he gently brushed Jeff's hair back out of his face, then he kissed him gently, feeling Jeff loosely wrap his arms around his neck, as he kissed back.

* * *

An hour later. Jeff fastened his gaze on the menu he was holding, to avoid the direct and steady stare Phil on locked onto his face. Finally Phil reached over and grabbed the menu and pulled it down, while he said.

"I know that menu, isn't nearly as important as you are trying to keep from asking me, why I'm staring at you, Jeff."

Jeff finally looked up at him, then laid the menu down on the table, in the back, they was able to get, despite having to drive around for over thirty minutes before finding a out of the way restaurant. Jeff swallowed after a minute and he finally asked.

"Well are you going to tell me, Phil? Or make me guess at what you are thinking of asking me."

Phil chuckled, then said simply.

"I want you to be with me, at WrestleMania this year, Jeff. Actually I would prefer it, if you was there with me."

Jeff froze, as he stared at him, before he said firmly.

"I refuse to be in your corner, for your match. Do not even think of ever asking me to do such a thing. I have done and changed a lot of things about me, in the last year, for you, but that is one thing I can't and won't do. Chris is one of my closest friends.

Phil stared at him, then said quickly.

"Oh god, Jeff. I wouldn't dare of asking such a question of you, Jeff. I couldn't even think of doing such a thing, but I just want you to be with me anyways. Since the other guys, fly out their loved ones for it. In fact, I'll invite my sisters and you can bring your kids, I'm sure they will love being there as well."

Jeff bit his lip, then he glanced down at the menu again, before he finally said.

"Okay, I would love to be there, but at the same time, I'm dreading it, from what Vince did the last time I was there. I know that I missed being with you last WrestleMania, for that reason."

Phil chuckled.

"Well you haven't been under contract since late 2010, to WWE, so I think you will be safe, since he can't make you do anything, without a contract and I doubt he will even try."

Phil sighed softly, then started talking again.

"I would never make you choose between me and your friends, and I'm ashamed of even making you believe, that is what I was about to ask you to do. I know that you have changed yourself a lot since we started dating. And I never pressured you to stop drinking, only hinted or suggested it, until that one night. When I had got home and found you, in a really bad way a week after Adam had retired."

Jeff bit down on his lip hard for a minute, before he whispered softly.

"I know and I don't blame you in the slightest, for picking me up and driving straight to the best rehab center that you knew was within 6 hours of Chicago and I still hate myself for doing that, where I passed out and didn't come out of it and found myself laying on a damned hospital bed, in the detox part of the center, wtih you standing over me and your face beet red. And that's why I had burst into tears, the second I seen your face and realized what had happened. You didn't say or do anything, but just stood there staring at me."

Phil reached across the table and touched his hand, causing Jeff to shake his head slightly, just as the waiter returned with their drinks.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff picked up his fork, getting ready to eat, Phil said softly.

"I never asked for you to do that, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, causing Phil to keep talking.

"I never asked you to be what I am, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled softly.

"I know you didn't, Phil. But I just couldn't make you uncomfortable, seeing me eating any other type of meat that wasn't labelled as seafood, like what you do. But it's the very least that I could do, after doing what I did, to you last spring. Because it was stupid and senseless and I couldn't even protest, when you snapped that I deserved to suffer though detox without medication or my hangover headache."

Phil pressed his lips together then said quietly.

"I'm just glad it was something you didn't need medication, after they had warned me, that if it was something heavy, then you had a fifty percent chance of dying, without being given medication to wean you off of it. When they said that, I was just in shock and didn't voice another protestion about it, the second I seen how terrified you became at them saying that to me, within earshot of where you was laying."

Jeff stared down at his food, before he said softly.

"I know, and it did hurt, even though you didn't think so, but I kept watching you, knowing your attention was focused so intently on me, so much so that you was awake for over 24 hours, without wavering or showing a hint of being tired. But I am glad, you finally chose to lay down beside me, after they moved me to a regular room, when it was obvious I wasn't suffereing from withdraw, and that was the only saving grace aboutdoing that to you."

"Jeff, I forgave you for it a long time ago or actually I did, on that day at the thought of losing you, and trust me on that, when I had searched for you and you wasn't on the second floor or even in the bedroom or bathroom, I decided to look in the garage on the off chance you was there and I did think you was gone,for a second, before I seen you take a shallow breath and I didn't move you, until your breathing was more regular. But now it's the time or place to bring that subject up again. So let's eat as quick as we can, and go back home. We can discuss it more then, if you want to."

Jeff looked back up at him, and quietly took a bite of his food, then swallowed it when he was done chewing. Jeff set his fork down abruptly, to look down again. Phil stared at him, shifting slightly, then he asked softly.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"Fine, Phillip."

Phil reached over to him, but Jeff hissed, causing Phil to look at him oddly.

"Don't touch me, Phil."

Jeff scowled deeply, then he abruptly glanced up with a low growl.

"This damned thing fell out. So I have to go to the bathroom, to fix it."

Phil stared at him in slight confusion, then he seen the dull glint of Jeff's naval piercing and realized why Jeff didn't want him to touch him. Jeff said softly.

"Yes, Phillip. Had you touched me, I would've probably stabbed myself with it. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Five minutes later. Jeff slid back into his seat and picked up his fork, causing Phil to say in a soft voice.

"You get it back in, Jeff?"

"Yes, I just needed better lighting to do it, is all. It does that at times, I probably do need a new one, since I've had it for years, or I say over ten years."

Phil stared at him, and asked.

"You never got a new one since then?"

"No, Phil, and even though you don't have it anymore, but I doubt you got a new tongue stud, all the years you had that. Though it's still interesting you chose to do away with both your earrings and tongue piercing at the same time."

Phil shrugged.

"I just felt it was time and I was tired of them anyways."

Thirty minutes later. Jeff glanced down at his hands, fiddling with the rings on his left hand, as Phil pulled into the garage of their house. Jeff looked up at him, then said quickly.

"I know that you wanted to go upstairs, but it's still early yet, Phil. I mean since it's just now 2 and won't be dark for a few hours, and no, I don't want to stay away from the house for that long. But I don't want to inside just yet, since today is a nice day, despite still being in the middle of winter."

Phil chuckled, then reached over and patted his hand.

"Alright, Jeff. We will go for a walk."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff leaned against the metal railing, before he felt Phil pressing against him slightly, pinning him to the railing. Jeff said softly.

"Phil, you remember the scolding that we got, for indecent pictures?"

Phil moved to the side, with a soft laugh.

"Of course, I do, Jeff. But I understand what you mean and it has nothing to do with what he told us. But I love touching you and feeling you pressed up against me, Jeff."

Jeff froze briefly, then huffed, before he rubbed his arms lightly.

"Oh hell no, i don't think so."

Jeff glanced at him funnily, before Phil pulled him close, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"It's completely wrong of me to let you get cold enough, where you are shivering. So let's head back now, Jeff. I have the most perfect idea of how to truly warm you up."

Jeff's mouth fell open slightly, then pressed his lips together tightly, trying to keep from laughing at Phil's immodest suggestion. Jeff glanced at his face, then burst out laughing, at Phil's face, since he knew Jeff understood what he meant instantly.

"I don't know of what to say to, that, Phil."

"Why say anything. We won't be talking soon enough."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff sat up and turned away from Phil, who stared at Jeff's back, then he heard Jeff sniff softly, before he covered his face. Phil pushed himself up, as he asked softly.

"What's wrong, Jeff? Is this about what I said earlier?"

"Yes."

"Oh Jeff, I hate to see you upset like this."

Jeff swallowed, feeling Phil's arms encircle his waist. Jeff finally said weakly.

"But I had hurt you last year, Phil. Which god, this will be hard, just trying to remember everything from that day."

Phil rest his chin on Jeff's right shoulder, as he kissed his neck gently, then whispered.

"Jeff, I told you earlier, that I had forgave you a long time ago for it, and I was too worried about your wellbeing, to think about being mad. I know that my face was beet red, as you said and yes, I was beyond furious with you, until they said what they had about you might need medication, that's why I had left the room briefly. Not because I was too furious to look at you, but I knew, that if I had allowed you to see me crying, it would've made you start panicking and fighting with everyone, who was around you, and I wasn't able to sleep, until I knew for certain you would be fine, that's why I laid down beside you. After they moved you to another part of the center. And you know who am, I usually show everything and do a lot of things, but I never cry and I hadn't, not truly, since I ran from my first house, to my true parents home."

Phil took a deep breath, then whispered softly.

"But me saying all that. I still want you to talk to me. Yes, it's a hard subject, but we never really sat down and discussed it. Since everything happened and I just want you to talk to me, and now is as good of a time as any, I think."

* * *

Jeff froze, then finally said quietly, knowing that Phil was right.

"I was an idiot, last year, Phillip, and that wasn't the first time I did it. But I had screwed up and overdid it, and when I had seen you rush out of the examination room briefly, I had knew then, of how badly I had fucked up, much worse than when I was arrested in 2009. I know you didn't have to tell me you had cried, because I could tell that I had hurt you so badly, I had hurt you, in a way that drove you to tears in a very public setting. I'm not truly hanging on your every word, Phil. But I had still vowed to make it up to you and do for most part, whatever you did, that's one reason I had kinda freaked, when you bought up the question about WrestleMania, since any doubts I might have ever had about your feelings for me, wwas erased forever, when you walked back to my side, your face red and splotchy and your eyes was puffy and I knew it, as I never seen your face looking like that ever, before or since."

Jeff paused, then started talking again.

"So I vowed from that second on, that I would submerge myself, wholeheartedly, in everything you did, because it's still the only way I can think of as a mild way, to make it up to you. Which i guess it's true, that sometimes you have to go have to go back to the past, before you can truly move forward and I hope that is exactly what we are doing, Phil."

Phil tightened his arms around Jeff's waist, as he said firmly.

"We are, Jeff. We truly are. I won't let anything take you away from me, we have been though too much now, for me to ever allow that to happen and that's final. I love you too much, to even fathom the idea of leaving you and I won't lie, I had walked out of the rehab center, after I nearly threw you down onto that bed. But then I realized, it would make me out to be the heartless bastard, that you was hellbent on believing that I was in 2009, who cared about only one thing, and that was to completely break your spirit by beating you over the slightest thing, and it would've destroyed you, where you wouldn't have been able to live afterwards..."

Jeff covered Phil's hands, that started trembling, when his voice broke briefly, before he swallowed, then started talking again.

"I stood outside for twenty minutes, staring at my car, keys in hand, ready to abandon our sham of a relationship, then I finally turned and walked back inside, hoping that you wasn't awake. And thankfully, I made it back to your side, right before you woke up and I knew I made the right decision. When I watched the look of sheer fear came over your face, at the very second you knew you was in a rehab center, before your frightened stare landed on me, standing beside you."

Phil took a deep breath, then continued talking.

"I have never regretted that decision, Jeff. And I know it still, that I would've regretted the decision of choosing to abandon you, when you needed me the most. The second I watched the panic leave your eyes, when you seen me beside you. It made me love you all the more, when I seen that, had I left. You would've died, maybe not right away, but slowly, and in the worst way possible, from having your spirit broken, due to being abandoned by me. And that's the reason, I was overjoyed, when you had said that you wanted us to get married last December, last year on my birthday."

Jeff finally said, his voice trembling.

"When I woke up, even before I opened my eyes. I just knew where I was and I nearly kept my eyes closed, out of fear, that I had been dropped off by you and that I'd never see you again. But when I did finally open my eyes and found you there, beside me. I nearly did burst into tears at the sight of you next to me, I knew then you truly loved me and I didn't want to let the year end, without us being married, that's why I insisted on us getting married right after I was released from the hospital, last December."

Phil kissed Jeff's neck again, before he shifted, as he laid down again, pulling Jeff down on the bed beside him, then pulled Jeff against his side. As he gently slipped his hand, into Jeff's left hand, gently touching the rings there, with his thumb. Phil said softly.

"I love it more and more, everytime, I catch sight of these being here, on your left ring finger, Jeff. We have both made some pretty horrible choices, but I honestly think that we wouldn't have gotten to this point, without making those choices. As much as I love seeing these rings and the ones on my hand, well I love you all the same, even if you didn't have them."

Phil squeezed Jeff's hand gently, before he said gently.

"Yes, it's a painful subject for either us of and I'm sure that I know the answer. But I do want to know. What exactly would you have done, when you got a bit more freedom at the rehab center I took you to, Jeff, had you woke up and realized thatI was nowhere to be found?"

Jeff sighed, then looked up at him, before he said quietly.

"I wouldn't have done much of anything, Phillip. Not truly, if you hadn't been there, when I opened my eyes. I don't think that I would've been able to call you, out of fear of what you would've said to me, provided you even chose to answer my calls. But you are most likely right, Phil. We would still love each other, but I don't think, we wouldn't have been able to realize the depths of our love for each other, without those bad choices, that you mentioned. And I doubt we would've ever gotten married or engaged for that matter. And sometimes you really do have to go through hell, in order to get to heaven."


	5. Chapter 5

Phil sighed, before he pressed his face against Jeff's hair, watching his breaths lift the strands slightly, then he shifted and pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth, then pulled back, staring down at him, then he smiled and gently wiped the tears off Jeff's face, as he said softly.

"I love you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled weakly, then he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, as he whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Phillip Jack Brooks."

Phil knit his eyebrows together, causing Jeff to laugh softly, as he traced his thumb over Phil's bottom lip. Phil snorted, before he said softly.

"Nothing against your mother and I'm sorry you never got to know her, since you was barely 9 when she died. But haven't you ever asked your dad, just why they decided to give you a roman name, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him, then said simply, with a shrug.

"It doesn't bother me, what was behind their reasoning. My dad, isn't someone to ask something like that of him. Because, if he doesn't feel like talking about, it's best to drop the subject, and he, I'm sure, has forgotten the true reason of why they gave me that middle name."

Jeff smirked.

"At least, it's not as bad as your middle name."

Phil scowled at him, then quipped.

"Well I guess if you truly think about it, both of us has middle names of two serial killers, Jeff."

Jeff stiffened instantly, as he narrowed his eyes at Phil, who chuckled and said softly.

"I meant it, Jeff. Nero did kill a lot of people, but that depends on which one you are looking up, from what I know of that family, they was all blood thirsty more or less, the women of that family was almost as bad as the men. And of course there was a serial killer named Jack the ripper, in the 18oos or so."

Jeff stared at him strangely, before he realized what Phil had meant, causing him to shake his head as he laughed again, then insisted.

"I'm serious, they could've gave you a different middle name, one that actually sounded better. But I guess when you saying that, my middle name is just as bad. So we both have horrible middle names, but Nero was a roman emperor at least, unlike the other person you mentioned."

Phil pressed his lips into a thin line, causing Jeff laugh even harder.

"If you could only see how you look right now, Phil. Oh wait."

Jeff quickly snapped a picture of Phil's face, with his cellphone, before he yelped, trying to keep his phone away from Phil, who finally started tickling him. Jeff yelled, as he tossed his phone at him finally.

"I give up, Phil. I give up, here you can have my phone."

Phil bought the picture up on the screen, then he chuckled and finally deleted it from the saved pictures, while he chuckled again.

"I guess I did look pretty funny, but how else was I going to make you laugh and forget about being sad and so we can leave the past, where it belongs in the past and this is the future. In the Past, I was a heartless bastard, that loved to beat on you, till you was in tears and terrified of me, which made me love it, and let you run, just so I could catch you, because it meant I could beat you even worse, and I didn't deserve to be loved, but this is the future and all I want now, is to love you, no matter what and to see how much you love me as well, in everything that you do."

Jeff laid there, feeling Phil's around his waist, as they laid there on their bed. Jeff sighed, then he looked up at Phil, before he asked.

"Phil, you said that you had stood outside for twenty minutes, trying to decide on if you should leave me like that, and I know you well enough that, you not wanting to confirm that I thought you was a heartless bastard, as you put it, isn't the true reason behind of why you stayed or returned to my side, to face whatever with me. Not when you was outside for such a long period of time."

Phil sighed wearily, then he carefully pulled off his engagement ring, while he held it up for Jeff to see, then started talking.

"Yes, that's true. I had took this off the last few minutes, that I was standing outside. Which I finally started turning it over and over, trying to force myself to throw it away. But just as I went to do just that, I had dropped it and that caused me to quickly grabbed it up from the ground, and brushed the dirt and grass off it. I bought it up to my face to examine it further and turned it over, when I seen some words that caught my eye."

Phil tilted the ring slightly, as he kept talking.

"Of course, I moved it, so that I was able to see that they stated in simple words, saying that. Jeff loves Phillip., The second, I seen those words, an image of your face, when you gave me, the ring popped into my mind."

Phil pressed his lips together, then started talking again.

"I have never been more thunderstruck or whatever, when I saw those three words and knew right then and there, that it was a silent plea from you, that in your darkest hour, you needed me now more than ever. So I quickly slid it back onto my ring finger and shoved my keys back into my pocket and hurried back inside. Praying somewhat that I would be able to make it back to your side, before you awoke up, and keeping me from making a truly horrid choice. And you confirmed that, when I seen you starting to panic, but you seen me and relaxed, resigning yourself to being in rehab, as long as I was there beside you."

Phil slipped the ring back on his finger, as he entwined his fingers with Jeff's left hand, then added.

"I swear from right here, that I will never dream or fathom the idea of breaking up with you or taking any of my rings off. Because I knew you would forever be trying to make it up to me, and yes you hurt me pretty bad, when I first seen you in that state. But it's over and has been for close to a year now. and it pains me still, just thinking about how close I came to losing you, by your doing, or by me walking out on you, at the very moment, our love was tested to the breaking point. And I swear that I won't ever let you go, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, thinking about his words, then he remembered something and glanced up at Phil, who he noticed was studying him silently. Jeff finally said after a pause.

"But there is something that has been bothering me, since I had woke up on that bed, Phil."

"Yes, and what might that be, Jeff?"

"Why was you the only one, who showed up to visit me, during the 30 days, that I was in there?"

Phil sighed and said simply.

"I guess it was because I was the only one, who cared enough to show up and check on you, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff scowled, Phil chuckled softly, and admitted softly.

"The real reason, Jeff. Is that I was the only one, who knew you was there."

Jeff stared at him slowly, then said.

"Why would you lie to me, like that, Phil? Of course other people knew and so did Vince, who paid for it. Not to mention, that the media loves to report bad shit on me."

Phil stiffened slightly, then said quietly.

"Jeff, it's the truth. Noone but me, knew you was there, not Adam, Jay, Chris or any of your other friends, especially not your brother Matt. And no, Vince didn't know about it either."

Jeff tilted his head in slight confusion, before he asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Then who paid for it, Phillip? I know that it was somewhat expensive, from what I seen of the place, when I was allowed to walk around free for a while everyday."

Phil closed his eyes and sighed deeply, then he turned his head to stare at the wall, before he said slowly.

"I do have money, Jeff. And the media never found out about it, simply, because noone knows what my cars look like, because I seldom drive them. So it was so easy to get you there and inside, without anyone finding out, not to mention. It was late at night, before I took you there."

Jeff's mouth fell open, when he heard Phil say that. Phil turned his face back, to look at him, then said softly, as he touched Jeff's cheek.

"Jeff, yes it was somewhat steep. but when I consider the other cost, of what I nearly did, by leaving you all alone in that place. Well the actual monetory costs of rehab, is a small price, compared to the cost of me leaving you, would've been. Noone knew where you was, except for me. And I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone, because I wanted to protect you as much as I could and I guess maybe a bit too well. But I haven't ever regretted footing the bill myself, for those reasons alone."

Jeff stared at him, in shock, causing Phil to softly say.

"I did it, because I love you, Jeff, not because I wanted you to be forever in my debt or anything. Just like I know you will never tell anyone, that you had hurt me so badly, to where I cried in front of you at last, even though you never said anything, the only thing you did was pull me close, to hide the fact that I was crying."

Jeff swallowed, then said weakly

"That's how I knew just how badly I had fucked everything up, when I felt you shaking and I took one quick glance at your face and seen you was crying, before I looked away, then wrapped my arms around you, hiding your face from view. I'll never mention that to anyone, because it's none of their business. Which I'm not happy about you paying for it, but I know the reasoning behind that decision and I am grateful to you. Although the second I seen you, was in fact crying, I also knew that you had walked out of my life briefly, before you changed your mind and came back to me, inspite of everything."

Phil stroked Jeff's back slowly, with his fingertips, before he finally said quietly.

"When I saw those words, Jeff, I did sink to the ground for a second, when I realized what the true cost would be, of what we would both pay, in the long run. Had I left you and that made me mentally list all of the things I would miss about you. For starters that is how your face lights up, when you are happy or laughing. there are lots of other things that I named, but I'm sure you already know the list and the things I put on it, so no point in saying them."

Phil shifted, and rolled Jeff over on his back, feeling Jeff place his hands lightly on his shoulders, before Phil leaned down and kissed him gently, then pulled back slightly, as he gazed at Jeff's face and whispered softly.

"Inspite of everything, Jeff. I still love you."

Phil paused, then forced himself to continue talking.

"But what you did, last year. Well it was partily my fault as well, because I knew you was being distant or well not distant, but you was certainly acting strangely. But I was too wrapped up in my WrestleMania match and the storyline around it, to confront you about it or to even realize that you was spiraling out of control again and that's another reason, I didn't want anyone to know. Because I had in a sense, had let you down, from being too stupid to pay attention to you long enough, to find out the reason behind your behavior. Which it was hard, to keep the truth from everyone, especially your friends, who got more and more insistent about wanting to know where you was and why you hadn't been answering their calls for nearly three weeks. That's why, I had snuck your phone in and let you call all of them, to make them feel better about knowing you was safe and I couldn't let you call them, from the landline at the center. Because they would know the truth instantly of what had happened, and I didn't want them to pity you or anything, Jeff. And I certainly didn't want it to be dragged out in the open, by the media again."

"I know, Phil. Which is why, I adjusted to everything you do, I'd rather you be my clutch. At least, it will be harmless to my health, if I did allow myself to be completely addicted to everything about you. Because I never want to go through or do that again."

* * *

Phil sighed, as he laid back down, before he felt Jeff rest his head on his shoulder, then he said.

"I know, Jeff. But I wanted to show you off at Money in the Bank, last year, after I had kept you out of the public eye for most part afterwards, even if it was a little extreme."

Jeff cut him off, as he said firmly.

"No it's not or it wasn't, nor was you refusing to let me get the mail or anything for the thirty days after you bought me home again. But that whole month you had off, last summer was great and it helped us out greatly, we needed that time together, it also made me even more certain of wanting to marry you, before the year was up. You was just doing what you felt was right and I was in no position to complain or protest about what you was doing, in being completely controlling of everything I did, during that time."

Jeff bought his hand up, then he played his fingers over Phil's bare chest, feeling his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Jeff's hand went still, before he looked back up at Phil, and asked.

"But I do want to know, on who the writers are planning that will win the match between you or Chris, at WrestleMania?"

Phil thought, then said.

"Nothing been decided, but at this point, they are leaning more toward me retaining my title. Since you know how Chris is anymore, he comes back, then leaves again after a period of time, and I think he has plans for doing just that once more. I highly doubt he will be with WWE, when June rolls around. As far as I know, he only signed a short contract or maybe being valid for 5 or 6 months. But I don't know the true details of what was written into it. But you are more than allowed to ask him, when you see him again, come WrestleMania."

Jeff sighed, and said softly.

"But I truly do feel a lot better now. Since we got everything out there, between us and to me that has to be the worst thing that ever happened to, but we got through it and when I had opened my eyes. I know that you know exactly what I was thinking at the moment, Phil."

Phil chuckled softly.

"Yes, and even though it did unnerve me a bit, when I realized that is how small your world had shrunk down, to almost revolving around me. Since you wasn't able to keep your eyes off of me, even when the staff tried to talk to you. I have to admit, seeing the look on your face, did creep me out for a while."

* * *

Jeff jerked back, then said slowly.

"I creep you out?"

Phil laughed.

"No, Jeff, you don't."

"But you just said."

Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"I know what I said, I only meant in the sense, because I haven't ever had anyone truly depend on me being around, like you was needing me to be someone you could depend on, during that time, that's all I meant, Jeff. Nothing more. You could never creep me out, no matter what I say and that's a promise. That's when I knew that we both need each other, in order to be able to live somewhat normally, or as normal as we do live now. But the thing, to me that was a touch of creepiness, is trying to wrap my mind around, how I had ever hated and wanted to hurt you, like I had years ago and I never felt this way, with anyone else."

Jeff huffed, then hid his face against Phil's neck. Phil laid there, silent for a couple minutes, then he asked slowly.

"What are you doing, Jeff?"

"I just love the way you smell after sex, even though it's been close to two hours, since we had sex again, but we are still very much naked and laying down in bed again, under the covers. Well maybe not under the covers, not quite."

Phil snorted, before he brought his head up and rest it on the back of Jeff's head, as he held Jeff close.

"Well, we have nowhere to be the rest of the day, nor do we have a need to make ourselves decent for company, seeing what today is, we have every right to lounge around like how we are right now."

Phil felt Jeff's body shaking slightly, he glanced down at him, before he realized that he was laughing softly at his words. Phil chuckled softly, as he slowly ran his fingers up and down Jeff's back, before Jeff pulled away and pushed him flat. Phil looked at him, before he caught sight of the glint in Jeff's eyes, before he said firmly.

"I love to touch you here, Phil"

Phil raised his eyebrow, when Jeff brushed his fingers over his stomach, then he abruptly pushed Phil's thighs apart, as he quipped.

"But I enjoy tasting you here, more than anything."

Jeff settled between his thighs and sealed his mouth around the head of Phil's cock, hearing him grunt slightly, before he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft whine, when he felt Jeff's tongue merciliess going to work at the tip of his cock and licking every ich of the head of his cock and dipping into the slit there.

Phil gasped faintly.

"God, Jeff, you are fiesty today and not giving me a chance to prepare for you going to work on me, in that manner."

Phil cried out quietly, when he felt the sensation of Jeff chuckling against his now sensitive cock, that was responding to his actions. Jeff shifted, then he started sliding his lips up and down Phil's shaft, enjoying feeling his increasin girth, slightly bruising his lips, and tuning the noises Phil was making. Jeff reached up and slowly stroked his fingertips along the insides of Phil's thighs, relishing feeling the firmness of the muscles just uner the skin, making a note to explore them later, for more hotspots.

Phil forced out sharply.

"Oh god, Jeff. please stop, or don't stop, if you want me.."

Phil's voice broke, as he cried out sharply, as his body shuddered, when he came inside Jeff's mouth. Jeff quickly swallowed every bit down, then cleaned off the rest of Phil's cum from his cock, then he leaned forward and grabbed a tissue, then wiped his mouth, and said finally.

"Phil, I won't tell you, not to tell me, when you are getting ready to cum. Because I have done that enough, to know how long you last, which isn't long and I know that is usually when you release the fastest, by me not giving you a chance to prepare for any of it. Since I love to feel you, when I'm able to bring you to full hardness, you don't know, but, it's an undescripable taste and feeling."

Jeff leaned down and licked along Phil's right inner thigh, before he leaned back and said simply.

"I have always wanted to do that. I'm actually wanted to feel those things under my tongue, ever since you tried to throttle me more or less, like you did at the Bash, back in mid 2009, by wrapping these around my neck."

Phil protested.

"No, I didn't, Jeff. It was just a simple figure four."

"Phillip, dear, you need to rethink your idea of what a figure four is and it's not wrapping your legs around someone's neck."

Phil laughed. Jeff stroked his fingertips along Phil's inner thighs again.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil gently slipped out from under Jeff, then he leaned over and grabbed one of his cmoic books from the nightstand alcove beside their bed. Jeff sighed deeply when he finally laid his head back on Phil's chest, watching him reading slowly, in silence for a few minutes.

Phil set it aside, finally when he felt Jeff fidgeting a bit, causing him to look down at him, only for Jeff to keep his eyes downcast. Phil asked slowly.

"What's wrong, Jeff? I know something's bothering you, for you to be start being so fidgety."

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he finally said.

"I just would like nothing better..."

Jeff's voice trailed off, before he bit his lip. Phil chuckled softly, before prompting him.

"As much as I would love to, Jeff. But I can't read your mind, not truly."

"It's nothing and stupid anyways.

"I doubt that, Jeff. Just tell me or ask me."

Jeff chewed on his lip, then forced out, keeping himself, from meeting Phil's steady gaze.

"It's just so damned hard sometimes, being beside you, like this and having to resist the urge of licking you all over, or well, just certain parts of you, Phillip."

Phil stared at him, before he moved Jeff's hair slightly, to see his face and tips of his ears turn a faint pinkish color.

"Well, that is unexpected, Jeff. And you know that I have never told you that you wasn't allowed to do something like that. But you don't have to embarrassed by telling me something like that, not at all."

Jeff huffed, then quipped.

"Of course, my Rated X superstar, would enjoy me licking him."

* * *

Phil stared down at Jeff, before he let a smirk spread over his lips, as he stared at Jeff, without saying anything for a couple minutes. Jeff finally asked, nervously.

"Why are you looking at me, like that?"

"Oh Jeff, did you just call me what, I think you did?"

Jeff insisted suddenly, remembering Phil's warning to him, three months earlier.

"I don't know what you mean, Phil."

Phil laughed.

"Oh Jeff, you aren't getting out of it, not now. After all, You know exactly what I had told you, would happen, the last time you called me that, of what I would do, and show you of how truly X Rated, I can be."

Jeff pressed his lips together, Phil chuckled.

"Besides, I wouldn't hurt you, not on purpose anyways and no, you aren't getting out of it. Since it wasn't an accident, like you was getting ready to say, that it was."

Jeff shifted, causing Phil to chuckle again.

"Oh my Jeff. I hope you aren't planning on trying to get away from me, now are you?"

Jeff was off the bed suddenly, but Phil caught him around the waist quickly, as he hoisted him over his shoulder, then gave his ass a little smack, before Phil climbed back on the bed.

"Oh, Jeff. You just wasted time and only made it that much longer, besides we are both going to enjoy this greatly."

Phil straddled Jeff's waist, as he held him down, before he leaned over and grabbed the small section of cotton rope, from the drawer, then he swiftly tied Jeff's hands to the headboard. Phil shifted, running his fingers over Jeff's upper body. Phil leaned down and kissed along his neck and shoulders softly, brushing his lips over his skin, then he leaned back to have his face nearly touching Jeff's face, before he whispered.

"You was forwarned last time, you called me that, Jeff. I'm looking forward to see how much noise you can make, before I'm done. You want me to be your Rated X superstar, well I'm going to show you, just of what that truly means."

Phil stroked his fingertips over Jeff's chest and down his stomach, causing him to shiver, as he whispered softly.

"Yes, I am going to enjoy this, so very much."

Jeff swallowed, causing Phil to kiss his lips gently, before he pulled back, so their lips wasn't touching anymore. Phil rubbed his thumb over Jeff's cheek, as he stared in Jeff's eyes. Jeff tried to buck his hips, to knock him off.

"Oh, you are just being bad now, Jeff."

Phil said, while chuckling.

* * *

"You will have to do much better, than wiggling your hips a little bit. Your hands will be untied, when I choose to untie them, not before. There is just so many things that I have been planning to do to you, at the second I heard you call me your Rated X superstar again."

Phil pulled Jeff's left leg up slightly, then he gave Jeff's ass a firm smack, causing him to yelp at the slight sting, then Phil pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth again. Before he pulled away and climbed off the bed, then walked over to the closet, aware that Jeff was watching him intently. Phil opened the door and grabbed the small handbag, then walked back over to their bed. Phil chuckled at the expression on Jeff's face. Phil set the bag down, beside Jeff, then he carefully pushed the blankets down, so Jeff wouldn't be bothered by getting his feet tangled up in them.

"I'm been saving these things for about a month or so. Waiting for a chance to use some of them. I thought you would never call me that name again, but I had hopes that you would."

Jeff glanced up at him. Phil chuckled, before he unzipped the bag, keeping it's contents from Jeff's view.

"Nothing to be scared of, Jeff. Rest assuredly, I will hurt you, but in a good way, I promise."

Jeff narrowed his eyes at him. Phil chuckled again, as he searched though it, then said.

"Oh, here we go."

Phil pulled out the smallest feather duster, Jeff thought he ever seen. Phil laughed, at the confused look on his face.

"Yes, I know what it looks like, but trust me, you can't buy this at a regular store. So I think I will start with this."

Phil fastened his stare on Jeff's face, as he slowly ran it all over his shoulders and neck, before he moved to his chest, causing Jeff to part his lips ever so slightly. Phil smirked slightly, as he ran it down over Jeff's stomach, getting a tiny gasp from Jeff. Phil shifted, and sat down beside Jeff, as he ran it down his right inner thigh, then up his left thigh, before he slowly ran it over his cock. Jeff gasped again, this time a bit louder.

"You enjoying yourself, yet, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced at him, before Phil placed the duster to the side, before he ran his hands up and down Jeff's thighs, then he teasingly stroked Jeff's cock, from the slightest touch of his fingertips. Jeff gave a breathy whimper, at Phil's featherlight touches.

"So you find that pleasurable enough to answer my question, Jeff?"

Phil rubbed the head of Jeff's cock gently, causing Jeff to cry out finally.

"Yes, Phillip, I am."

Phil chuckled.

"That's what I knew your answer would be, Jeff. But I think you will enjoy this a bit more."

Phil shifted, then he leaned down and ran his tongue over Jeff's cock and over the head of his cock, getting a gasp from Jeff, before he said softly.

"I prefer if you didn't do that, Phil. Not with your tongue or your mouth for that matter. Pleasurable, yes, but still not fond of someone doing that to me."

Phil sighed, then he glanced at Jeff's face and said.

"Well alright, even though I want to do to you, what you enjoy doing to me so much. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all, during this time."

Jeff sighed deeply, causing Phil to arch his right eyebrow.

"I won't use my mouth or tongue as you requested, Jeff. But I am not done with that part of you and I have plenty of other things to use on you down here."

* * *

Phil slowly stroked his cock, with his fingertips again, causing Jeff to squirm slightly. Phil leaned down, as he kissed his way up and down Jeff's right inner thigh, allowing his beard to scratch along Jeff's thigh and at times just barely coming in contact with Jeff's cock. Jeff whimpered.

"Are you trying to torture me from sheer pleasure, Phillip?"

Phil laughed, and leaned back.

"Not quite, Jeff. I'm only just getting started and remember you asked for all of this."

Jeff's eyes widened slightly, causing him to chuckle, at the look on Jeff's face. Phil shifted then he ran his tongue from just above Jeff's cock, to Jeff's naval piercing, before he bit down lightly on it, causing Jeff to squeal, before Phil placed his tongue on the thin happy trail of blonde hair and licked up to Jeff's chest. Phil leaned forward and nipped gently on Jeff's shoulders, then licked up his neck, before he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth. Phil sat back, tapping his finger along his bottom lip, trying to think of what he should do next.

Jeff swallowed, when Phil moved then started peering in the bag again, causing him to ask nervously.

"What all do you have in that thing, Phil?"

Phil looked up and smirked at him, but didn't answer.

"Oh this will be good."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, since it nearly looked like a little lash whip, Phil chuckled softly.

"It's not what you are thinking, Jeff. Trust me, see I'll show you, what it is."

Phil ran it over Jeff's stomach lightly. Jeff closed his eyes, since he could tell that it had stiff plastic arms covered in faux fur or something.

"Yes, Jeff. it's not actual fur, I wouldn't have bought it otherwise. I suppose it is whiplike, but I'll never use it as such, not to even hit you with it, not even if you ask or want me to. I promise, that I will only rub it very lightly over your skin."

Phil slowly ran it over Jeff's chest and stoamch, then he put it away. Phil smirked deeper, causing Jeff to press his lips together, before Phil pulled out what looked like a piece of cloth.

"It's satin or something and I think it looked like something you'd enjoy being touched everywhere with it, Jeff."

Jeff stared up at the ceiling, then he cried out and arched up, when he realized Phil had wrapped it around his cock, and then started stroking him though it, and breathing lightly against the fabric. Jeff sighed in relief, when Phil stopped, causing him to gasp, as he tried not to pant.

"Where the hell, did you get all of that shit, Phil?"

"Online mostly, at a few other places. but the cloth swatch I had asked my sister to go to the fabric store and find the most softest amazing feeling cloth and get a a strip of it. She dropped it off to me last week. So tell me, do you want me to keep doing what I just did to you, Jeff?"

* * *

Jeff looked at him, then he managed to say.

"I didn't want you to stop, Phil. But you are in charge, so it's up to you."

"Of course, I am, Jeff. But I'm glad you understand that, speaking of what I will do next, is this."

Phil held up the blindfold, causing Jeff to stare at it.

"Yes, Jeff. I am going to blindfold you, and yes. your hands will be tied up as well. But I won't tie your feet or gag you, that much, you can be certain of."

Jeff swallowed, before Phil swiftly tied it around his face, then checked it. Phil kept his face a couple inches from Jeff's face.

"Well can you see me though it, Jeff?"

Jeff shifted, then sighed deeply and said.

"No, Phil. I can't. But please be somewhat gentle."

"Oh, Jeff. I never planned to be anything but gentle with you, what you have seen, is everything that was on the bag, except for a couple other things. You have seen everything that was in the bag, which wasn't very big to begin with."

"Other things?"

Phil chuckled, then said.

"Just oils, but in fact, I'm going to throw them away, because I had bought them, I had forgot about your slight skin allergy and I don't want to make you break out, from me getting stupid and touching any of the stuff to your bare skin."

Jeff felt the bed move, before he heard the faint footsteps of Phil walking away briefly, then heard him throw a couple very small things away.

"There, that's done. Now where was we?"

"You was getting ready to fuck me."

Phil laughed softly.

"Nice try, Jeff. I will, but later. So don't worry, you will feel me soon enough, I promise."

* * *

Phil chuckled lowly, causing Jeff to freeze, since he didn't know if he liked what that sound meant, then he suddenly felt Phil slowly rubbing the strip of cloth all over his body, between his legs, around his feet and ankles. Jeff hissed softly, when Phil accidently bumped his ankles slightly.

"I'm fine, but it felt like your knee had slammed into my ankles, they are completely healed as healed as they will ever be, but are still bothersome at times."

"Maybe I should wrap them."

"No, just be more careful and don't stop what you was doing, Phil."

Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth softly, then pulled back.

"I am sorry for it, Jeff."

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he felt Phil run the cloth briefly over his lips, then over his upper body, then down over his stomach and between his legs once more, then Phil gripped his cock though the cloth and started stroking it again in long strokes. Until Jeff was panting heavily.

"Oh god, Phil. I'd love to show you how that feels, one day."

"You know, I can speed this whole thing up, Jeff. If you was fine with me having this part of you, in my mouth, even if you aren't completely comfortable with it. Just pleast, just this once, Jeff?"

Jeff swallowed, then bit his lip and finally said softly.

"Alright, Phil. I don't allow it normally, because people doesn't want to learn how to do it properly and I think. I won't allow it again, after this time. Until I teach you fully in it. And take this blindfold off first, Phil."

Phil stuffed all of the other things back into the bag, along with the cloth, then he untied the blindfold and put it back in the bag and carefully untied Jeff's hands and dropped the rope, into the bag and zipped it up. Phil climbed off the bed and went back to the closet and put it back on the shelf, then he closed the door again, before he walked back to the bed once more.

Jeff was sitting up slightly, leaning against the pillows he had pushed behind his back, watching Phil settle himself in front of him. Jeff said simply.

"The trick, mainly is to use your imagination and start slow, do no rush. I know that I mouthfuck you fast and relentlessly, but that's because I have years of practice, Phil. But it's up to you, whether or not, this is the single time, I will allow it, if you aren't serious about it But if you are, then I'll show you a few things tomorrow, if we have time. I know that you have to leave by 5pm, for the airport and that doesn't leave us much time to be together outside of the bedroom."

Phil sighed, then he placed his hand on Jeff's arm.

"I am, but at the same time. I don't want to upset you or anything."

Jeff chuckled.

"You will fumble, I know, I did. But Adam took his time to teach me, or well we taught one other for most part. Just remember, start slowly, give your mouth time to adjust and think of things that you believe will be pleasurable to me, Phil."

Phil sighed, as he thought about it, then finally said.

"I am serious about it, Jeff. But I think that since I have two whole days off next week. To me, it will be better for us to wait till then. But I still would love for you to teach me, some of your tricks, so that I can in turn, repay you with them, in time. I hope anyways. If you don't mind."

Jeff kissed him, then said.

"No I don't mind, no reason to rush, into teaching you and I can wait until next week. But right now, like I told you. you still have my permission, to do what you are wanting to do, Phil."

Phil stared at him, then said.

"Actually I would love to start now, I mean the lessons and other things, but all of it should wait until we have more time, Jeff. If that's alright with you."

"If that's what you want, Phil. But I do want you to fuck me or make love to me, Phil."

Phil chuckled, before Jeff abruptly reached down andcurled his fingers over Phil's cock, giving it a light squeeze, then he started stroking it, until Phil groaned softly.

"There, you wasn't quite ready. But now you are, Phil"

* * *

Phil looked at him, then he pulled Jeff down on his back, and leaned over him, before he kissed him softly. As he quickly buried himself inside Jeff's ass, causing Jeff to cry out softly. Phil kissed him once more, then Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, causing him to start thrusting. Phil started kissing Jeff softly, with each thrust, before he wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock, stroking it in union, everytime he plunged deeply inside Jeff's ass, before withdrawing, then forcing his way back inside.

Jeff started squirming, feeling Phil start kissing his neck and intently rubbing his beard against his heated skin, causing him to cry out softly, at the sensations, his facial hair was causing him.

"God, Phil. I swear you are going to kill me, from what you make me feel."

Phil kissed his lips softly, then looked down at him briefly, while he kept himself slightly above Jeff, as he supported his weight with his elbow.

"I love giving you so much pleasure, Jeff. Besides, you wouldn't expect anything else from someone like me, and no I don't mean the whole Straight Edge thing."

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and started to answer, but instead he shuddered suddenly, when he came.

Five minutes later. Jeff bit his lip, to keep from crying out, when Phil removed himself from his ass. Jeff swallowed, feeling Phil quickly rolled him away, then started dabbing at his ass gently. Phil said softly.

"I think we should both take a shower. It's not too late yet, Jeff. So we can take a shower and go downstairs and watch tv or something. I haven't turned on that thing for a long time."

Ten minutes later. Jeff whimpered, feeling Phil's hands, firmly kneading his shoulders, as they stood under the nearly hot spray of water in the shower.

"Thanks, Phil. I was needing that."

Phil slowly ran his hands up and down Jeff's back, before he turned him around, then said.

"I know you was, Jeff. But maybe you should get yourself checked out."

"No, I'll be fine, the cold weather does get to me at times, and this storyline you are in, is a bit stressful, for me as well, Phil. Though I think it will be worse, when you have a second match with Chris at Extreme Rules, that is going to be held here in Chicago."

"Nothing's been decided yet, Jeff."

"But you and I, both know that the people involved in title matches at WrestleMania, has a second match at the next ppv, and so. I know what will happen and I hope you don't mind, if I take a pass on being there. I just couldn't do that."

Phil sighed, then pulled Jeff close, feeling him lean his face against his chest.

"I know that Jeff, and I won't force you to be there. If you wish to watch on tv, that's perfectly fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty minutes later. Phil sat there on the sofa, his left arm wrapped firmly around Jeff's waist, with him nestled between his legs, while they was watching T.V. Jeff shifted, then he yawned slightly and said sleepily.

"Phil, I'm tired, today has been a long and tiring, but very great day. However I'm quite sure that since you had tivo'd this episode of the Walking Dead, you can watch it tomorrow sometime, before I have to take you to the airport and that's something that I'm not looking forward to. Because I hate, seeing you off each week."

Phil kissed his neck gently, as he exited it out of the recorded episode, and said softly.

"I know and I hate leaving you as well, Jeff. But I'm looking forward to WrestleMania this year, since it will be the first time, you will be with me, in my new bus. Which I know you will love it."

Jeff glanced back at him, as Phil sat the remote on the back of the sofa, then he leaned forward and rubbed his chin lightly over Jeff's bare shoulder, causing him to squeal. Phil laughed, as he wrapped both arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him tightly against his body and repeated his actions. Jeff started struggling instantly, as he yelped, and smacked Phil's right leg lightly.

"Knock it off, Phil. I am ready for sleep, not for sex again. We had enough of that, for both of us to sated, until you get home next week again."

Phil chuckled, then he kissed Jeff's neck softly, before he released him, allowing Jeff to push himself up on his feet. Phil pushed himself up, then placed his arm over Jeff's shoulders, as he led him back to the stairs, leading up to their bedroom again.

* * *

Six weeks later. Jeff sat there eating, beside Phil, who shifted and glanced up, causing Jeff to look up as well and they watched as Adam, along with Jay and Chris walking up to their table. Adam stared at Jeff, then finally said.

"Jeff, Chris, Jay and I have been trying to figure out why you avoided us for so long, last spring, and it finally hit us, that Phil was telling the truth about you being sick."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, causing Adam to lower his voice, before he asked.

"Jeff, just tell us the truth. You was in rehab last year, wasn't you?"

Jeff glanced down at his hands instantly, Adam said softly.

"Jeff, we are your friends and we won't ever tell anyone about it, unlike some people around the ocker room. We just want to know the truth, nothing more. A simple yes or no will suffice."

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"Adam, Yes. But I couldn't call you from the landline there and I couldn't face anyone that I had screwed up, and it nearly cost me, everything that I care about."

Jeff put his hand on Phil's right hand, then continued.

"I had hurt him pretty badly last year and noone else knew, he went as far to pay for everything, that's why we got married, since it was the least that I could do for him, after what I did to him. But I know you three are extremely loyal, but please forget you ever heard me admit to it, please. Since Phil wanted to protect me from the fucking media storm, that landed on me, back in September 2009."

"Jeff, we understand the reasoning behind you not wanting to let anyone know. Since I know that there are things, best left unsaid, but I'm glad you chose to be honest with us and we didn't want to do this, confronting you like this but we haven't seen you, since the reception and that was months ago, and we needed to know and had a want to, you realize that."

"Chris, you don't have to explain that to me. But to put it simply, I had drove Phil to tears, that is how badly I had hurt him, but he stood by me, even after trying to abandon me, but he couldn't, so I vowed to marry him."

Jeff took a deep breath and looked up at Adam, then said simply.

"But Adam, it was great seeing you get in the hall of fame, the first of our crazy asses to make it there. You remember all of the things that the five of us, used to do."

Phil bit his lip, when Jeff, Adam, Jay and Chris all laughed, then Adam, Jay and Chris finally drifted away. Jeff sighed deeply.

* * *

Phil turned to him and asked softly.

"How long have you known them, Jeff?"

Jeff thought for a minute.

"Matt and I, became friends with Jay and Adam in 1998, then we befriended Chris in 1999, I think. I don't remember half of the shit that we used to do, probably because we was drunk before we did it."

"Oh I knew you was friends with them for a long time, but I didn't realize it was that long ago."

Jeff chuckled and said softly.

"Matt and I was trained with Jay, when we first got our very first contracts from WWE or back when it was called WWF."

Phil chuckled, and said.

"Yes, I'm sure that would create a special bond, to get into WWE with a complete stranger."

Jeff looked at him, then said.

"Jay was the one, who was the reason, Matt and I met, Adam. That was not long, before we debuted officially in WWE."

Twenty minutes later. Phil led Jeff up the steps of his bus, then stepped to the side, allowing Jeff to walk by him, before he reached down and shut the door, then he walked down the hallway, leading to where their bed was, there he found Jeff standing in front of the dresser, as he empited his pockets of his cellphone, wallett, etc, before he pulled his shirt off. Phil shut the door, with a loud click, causing Jeff to look at him, while he stood there holding his shirt, then he tossed it into the hamper.

Phil walked over to him, then he softly kissed his way over Jeff's left shoulder and up his neck, before he moved and repeated his actions on Jeff's right side, Phil rubbed his chin against his bare shoulders, causing Jeff to yelp, as Phil finally pulled him around, then grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him up against his body. Jeff loosely wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him.

"Oh what is my..."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut, at the expectant look appeared on Phil's face, with his eyes dancing.

"Yes, Jeff. What was that, you was getting ready to call me?"

Jeff shook his head, Phil leaned closer and whispered softly.

"Come on, tell me. I would love to know what it was you was in the middle of saying."

"You aren't getting it out of me, that easy. I won't say it, only for a special time, Phil. Perhaps I will call you that again on my birthday, or perhaps your birthday, or I think I will just wait, until the day, we have been married for a year, which is on December 28th this year."

Phil chuckled, then kissed him.

"Alright then, Jeff. But I know that you was wanting for us to make love. But I think it will be better to wait until tomorrow night. Since tomorrow will be here soon enough and it isn't late, I know. However I still would like to relax tonight."

Jeff stared at him, then said.

"Alright, but I still want to taste all of you tonight, Phil. Unless you plan to deny me that as well."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff was laying there, with his head resting lightly on Phil's stomach, before he said suddenly.

"I know you are careful in the ring, but since the news had broke. I have to admit, that I am concerned for your wellbeing."

Phil raised his head, as he slid his arm behind his head and neck, then said.

"What do you mean, Jeff? Chris is highly unlikely to hurt me."

Jeff sighed, as he felt Phil reach down and press his fingers against his cheek. Jeff finally said.

"I didn't mean Chris, Phil. I meant Lesnar, and I honestly hope you never have to face him ever. When I had wrestled him, he was a different person."

Phil glanced down at him, then said firmly.

"Jeff, he will only be around a handful of times, and besides he will be going after Cena, before leaving again, until SummerSlam, where I know that's a long ways off, but there are rumors of him facing Paul there. So you don't have to worry about him getting close to me, Jeff. But I do understand your concern and that's yet another reason why I love you, and I know you love me as well, to be worrying about my overall well being."

Phil paused, then he pulled Jeff up beside him, and cradled his face, while he kept talking.

"I know you are worried about me, but your fears are a bit unfounded. Because it has never been discussed with me, of having me face him. I think my next feud, will most likely be Daniel and Kane, I believe. But nothing certain and that includes me facing that man and I won't lie, it would be a tall order and will be difficult as hell, but I've dealt with such challenges, my whole life, Jeff."

Phil paused, then he said softly.

"But I have to admit, it does unnerve me a little, if I ever have to face him, since that could happen. But at this point, it's highly unlikely, which I do have to say also, that I prefer not to face him at all."

Jeff looked up at him, then he sat up, confusion showed on Phil's face briefly, then he gave him a slight nod, watching as Jeff finally slipped Phil's boxers off, then ran his fingertips back and down both of Phil's thighs, with a soft chuckle.

* * *

"I think touching these, are almost as great, as the thrill I get from being able to taste the most delicious thing, which is this."

Jeff pushed Phil's legs apart, then he licked over the head of Phil's cock, and drew the head into his mouth as he started sucking on it in earnst, rolling it around on his cock, and lashing his tongue relentlessly against the tip and into the slit, as he started slurping on the head. Phil cried out softly, feeling the oh so sweet and pleasurable torture, Jeff was putting him through. Jeff finally started massaging the underside of his cock, as he slid his lips up and down Phil's increasing girth, until he finally removed his mouth from Phil's cock, getting a frustated groan in response.

"Phil, how else will you be able to fuck me? I don't want to have my first night pass, without us fucking in your bed. Since tonight is my first night sleeping on your bus, and only right to christian this bed, properly."

Phil snorted, before he pushed Jeff down on his back, then carefully removed Jeff's boxers and threw them off the bed, and slipped his hand underneath Jeff's ass, carefully probing at his pucker with his fingers. Jeff pressed his lips together briefly, when he felt Phil push his first two fingers inside of his ass, slowly moving them back and forth, while Phil watched Jeff's face.

"Alright, I'm waited long enough, I want to feel something more than your skinny fingers, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, then he swiftly buried himself deeply inside Jeff's ass, making him wince slightly, then he managed to whimper.

"I'm fine, really I am. But your size, will always cause me slight discomfort, Phil, and quite frankly, I will endure it, because there is nothing that I can or you can do about it. Just give me a minute, then you can start, like you always have to do so."

Jeff swallowed, then he shifted his hips slightly, wincing the first couple of times, before he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, and gave him a short nod. Phil moved his hips slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Jeff's face, as he flexed his hips, then finally gave the first intial thrust, then he thrust a few more times, then he found his rhymn and set a quick, but steady pace, as he finally pressed his lips to Jeff's neck, kissing his bare skin gently.

Jeff shifted, then Phil promptly snaked his hand in between their bodies and wrapped his fingers firmly around Jeff's cock and started stroking it, in unison with each one of his thrusts. Until Jeff was squirming and moaning quietly underneath him, feeling the force of Phil's thrusts driving him up the bed slightly. Jeff cried out sharply, and arched up into Phil's hand, when his climax hit him suddenly. Phil buried his face against Jeff's neck, as he grunted several times, when he came suddenly, inside Jeff's ass.

* * *

Five minutes later. Phil led Jeff into the bathroom, then he paused and said.

"Jeff, I know that you prefer to allow hair stylists to take care of your long hair every few days. But would you be fine, if you let me wash your hair, just this once?"

Jeff stared at him, then shifted slightly and said finally.

"You can, but have to warn you that it will be a little messy. But don't worry, it won't stain your hands. Since I use the comb through haircolor and it washes out, whenever I get my hair washed."

Phil chuckled.

"Yes, I am well aware that you do, Jeff and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. But why don't you stop dying your hair for a while? Since you haven't showed off your natural haircolor, after the ladder match that you had with Adam almost three years ago."

Jeff pressed his lips together briefly, then sighed and said slowly.

"Okay, but only as long as you promise to stop dying your hair black and let yourself have your regular light brown hair again."

Phil laughed and said softly.

"Alright it's a deal, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him, causing him to chuckle, and insist.

"I'm being honest, Jeff. If you become a blonde again, then I'll be a brunette again, but come on, I don't want the shower to turn cold."

Jeff sighed, as he felt Phil press himself against his back and legs, as Phil gently squeezed the wet strands of his hair, rinsing the soap out of it completely, ignoring the stripes of colors, that was running down their bodies slightly. Phil examined Jeff's wet hair, then said.

"Alright, I think all of the shampoo is out of your hair now, Jeff."

Jeff turned around, then snorted, when he seen Phil.

"Oh Phillip. I do believe you have something here, and here and maybe a little something here."

Phil chuckled, as Jeff rubbed the hairdye off his wet skin.

"There all clean."

"Why thank you very much, Jeff."

Jeff said at him, then kissed him, then he moved his mouth, with a slight squeal, when he felt Phil gently patting his hands against his ass.

"You are being very naughty, Phillip."

Phil laughed, as his hands stilled finally.

"Maybe, but you do love me that way, Jeff."

Jeff pulled back as far as he could, since Phil was holding him closely.

"Now who is full of himself?"

Phil laughed again, then kissed Jeff softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff."

Jeff snorted, causing Phil to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh relax, Phillip. I know how much you love me, and have to say, it's not as much as I love you."

Phil pressed his lips together, then smacked Jeff's ass softly, causing him to yelp at the light sting of it.

"What was that for?"

"For you choosing to be very bad, Jeff."

Jeff scowled at him, then he finally laughed, when Phil let a mock pout appear on his face.

"I never fail, as usual."

Jeff huffed and turned around, Phil chuckled, then Jeff felt Phil's arms wrap around his waist, and rest his chin on his shoulder, as he said softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff. And I am glad that you are able to be here with me, it means a lot."

Jeff finally plied apart Phil's hands, then turned around to face him to say.

"I love you too, Phil. And I wanted to be here, not to mention, since I have no other things keeping me from your side, I will abandon everything else to join you here, tonight. I wouldn't miss it for the world, though it was bittersweet, seeing Adam being inducted into the hall of fame earlier tonight by Jay, since he is very deserving of it."

Phil kissed him, then he pulled back.

"All of you are worthy of it, even Jay. Although Vince won't allow him in it on his own, but he will be part of it, whenever he decides to induct them as a tag team, the same with you and your brother, but you will be in it twice, I think. Chris will get in at some point, he's too good otherwise."

Jeff sighed, as he looked away. Phil gently turned Jeff's face back to him, after he had caught sight of the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

Jeff sniffed.

"Nothing, Phil. But it still very much feels like just yesterday, we was starting our careers, I know it's been well over a year and sometimes, I don't think that I will ever return. I want to, but everytime I seriously consider it, I see my kids."

Phil slid his hands down to Jeff's shoulders, as he gripped them lightly, while saying.

"Jeff, look you are a family man first and foremost, and a wrestler second best. Which I know you have done some indy shows in late February and March this year, but you need to just allow yourself to get your feet wet again, don't worry about returning full time to a big company again, do the indy scene for a while, then decide, what you really want."

"Yes, you are right, but then I see how much people wants me to return WWE and then I get a little stressed out about it, since I know how hard their schedule is."

Phil pulled him close, as he said softly.

"Jeff, look, in all honestly. I truly believe, you would be better off in Ring of Honor or even TNA again. Don't return to WWE, because fans wants you to, they will watch you, no matter where you wrestle, or who you wrestle for. Don't do it for them, do what's best for you,"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day. Phil laid there, his arms finally around Jeff, waiting for him to wake up. Phil smiled slightly, then kissed Jeff's lips, when he finally opened his eyes after another minute.

"Good morning, Jeff. So how are you feeling?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, then stretched slightly and said softly.

"Just fine, Phil. What time is is?"

Phil thought, and said.

"I don't know, but I think it's still early somewhat, but we should get up and start getting dressed. Since you know that WrestleMania day, starts earlier than usual. I'm sure that I will be required, at the breakfast thing, and I'd hope you will join me there, although people will be asking you questions, I'm sure of when you plan to return or where you plan to return."

Jeff sighed, then growled with a roll of his eyes.

"Great, can't wait."

Phil chuckled, then he forced himself off the bed, and walked over to the dresser and open the drawers, pulling on a clean pair of boxers, followed by a t-shirt and jeans, then turned around to find Jeff sitting on the side of the bed, with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"Yes, just a little stressed, from the knowledge of what today is, fully hit me, just now. I know that it offers the biggest payout of all the ppvs, but it is also the most stressful ones, and I'm not even wrestling on the card."

Phil chuckled.

"Well, let's just focus on one thing at a time. First here."

Phil tossed Jeff a shirt, jeans and boxers at him. Jeff growled when the pants accidently hit him in the face.

"I'm fine, Phillip. Thanks oh, so much for that."

Phil stared at him, then said slowly.

"Well I am sorry, Jeff. I think there's something else wrong, because you sound like you are in a bad mood, over being stressed out."

Jeff sighed, then quietly said.

"I'm fine, I guess, not eating much last night, is taking it's toll on me, is all."

"All the more reason for you to join me today, at the breakfast thing and you really eat something or I mean stuff yourself. If you are getting sick, from lack of food."

"I'm not sick, except for just a throbbing heahache, nothing more. It will go away soon enough. But I think it might be just a stress headache."

Jeff pushed himself up and quickly dressed, then walked over and put everything into his pockets, and clipped the wallet chain to the belt loop, then he pulled out a pair of socks, and walked over to his shoes, and pulled the socks on, then his shoes again, then turned around, to find Phil studying him silently.

"I'm fine, Phil. I think me sleeping in a strange place, is bothering me somewhat as well. But it will go away soon enough, I think or I hope anyways."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff sighed, watching Phil frowning as they passed up every tray or container of food, until the end of the tables.

"Oh, finally, they actually have something for us to eat, that isn't just strictly salad."

Jeff chuckled, seeing the couple trays of pasta entrees and baskets of breadsticks and rolls, next to the bowls of salad.

"Maybe we should check out the soup containers, Phil."

"No, Besides I'm quite sure they have some type of meat in them, or made with broth made from meat. I think this will be plenty. But you are more than welcome to check the soups out, if you want to, Jeff. But I'm good."

"I don't want them, I just mean that it would be good to have a bowl of soup to dunk the rolls in."

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff squealed, when Phil smeared a bit of the pasta sauce, over Jeff's right cheek, then he said simply.

"Oh I think you got something on your face, Jeff. Here let me help"

Jeff stiffened, feeling Phil lick his cheek, before he jerked away and grabbed for a napkin and wiped it off.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Jeff and Phil looked up at Adam, who continued.

"Your behavior, doesn't bother me or Chris and Jay. But everyone else, not so much."

Jeff noticed, for the first time, that most of the guys was glaring or had a disgusted look on their faces, from their actions. Jeff sighed, when Adam walked back to where Chris and Jay was sitting.

"Come on, Phil. Your bus has a dining area, we can finish eating there."

"No, they can just stop fucking staring at us."

Phil snapped loudly, causing everyone who was glaring at them to look away, then Phil placed his arm over Jeff's shoulders. Randy stalked to where, they sat, and stood there almost glowering. Jeff covered Phil's mouth.

"Randy, if it's about Phillip swearing, in front of your family. I promise you, it won't happen again."

Randy chuckled quietly, before saying.

"Actually where I am seating, none of my family heard, what you said, Phil. But I just had to come and see for myself, if you two was truly married. Since I'm on Smackdown and Brooks is on Raw, and you are a free agent more or less, Jeff. So I just wanted to congratulate you two, if it's the actual truth."

Jeff removed his hand and promptly entwined his left hand with Phil's left hand, holding their hands for him to see. Phil stiffened, when Randy grabbed their hands to examine the rings more closely, then he pulled away.

"Those are some pretty expensive looking rings, Jeff. But Brooks, I hope you and Chris will have a great match later on tonight."

"Thanks, Randy. they are custom made. We have been married since December 28th."

"Oh, so it's been almost five months then."

Phil said quickly, hoping Randy would walk away again.

"Yes, Orton. But I think your family is trying to get your attention."

Randy turned to see his wife beckoning at him, causing him to walk away again.

"See, you need to relax, a little bit, Phillip. I know he has been known to shoot his mouth off at times, but he was one of the few ones, who wasn't even looking in our direction. As for the ones, who was glaring at us. Well those are the guys and girls, who are all single and jealous and spiteful. And they would love to have either You or I as the person they want to date. Since they can't get anyone else to date them. That and I know half of them, are closeminded idiots."

Jeff started eating again, then he swallowed the bite of food in his mouth, before he glanced at Phil. Then he leaned close to him and whispered softly, struggling to keep from smirking.

"I love my X rated superstar, so much."

Phil's head shot up, and stared at Jeff, then he said slowly.

"Okay, Jeff, that was completely naughty and bad all at once, for saying that here, and knowing that I have to suffer and not make you see what happens when you call me that, and to call me that, in a very public place. Yes it was very bad indeed."

Phil thought for a minute.

"But on second thought. I'm done eating and ready to head back to my bus, to show you, what you do to me, when you call me that."

Phil stood up abruptly and gathered up both his and Jeff's paper plates, and walked over to the trash and dropped them into the trash can, before he went back over to Jeff and pulled him to his feet. But they got stopped by Vince.

"Oh, there you are, Phil. You are needed with the other champions for a WrestleMania photo shoot today."

Phil sighed.

"Alright, Vince, let me go get my title first. I left it in my bus."

Phil removed his arm from Jeff's shoulders, as he whispered.

"I'm looking forward to when we are completely alone, Jeff."

Phil paused, then said.

"You don't mind, wandering around by yourself for a while, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at him.

"No, of course not, Phil. I know that you have to do a lot of things today, I'm sure that I will see you around before your match, or maybe not until WrestleMania is over."

Jeff shrugged and wandered off, before he stopped and pulled his Iphone out to call Adam, to see what he was doing.

* * *

An hour later, Jeff stopped, when Adam grabbed his shoulder, causing him to look at Adam, who said simply.

"Look, Jeff. I just wanted to tell you that Chris, Jay and I. Well it was wrong what we had did last night, I mean in how we had confronted you, about why you was sick and avoiding our calls."

Jeff said briskly.

"Adam, forget it. You guys was right and I should've been upfront about it, but, I had hated myself for a while, about what I had done. But that month, Phil was off, last summer. It helped us greatly, in fixing our relationship. You three was right, that I shouldn't have kept it from you guys and I am sorry about it."

Jeff paused, then chuckled, as he looked around.

"But I think this is amusing, this has to be one of the first time, that we are at WrestleMania, when nether of us are with WWE, so to speak. But it is still a very stressful day."

Adam chuckled, then said.

"Yes, I know what you mean, Jeff. So how are you and Phil getting along. Since we both know how hard this whole life, is on married couples."

"Actually this time, I think it's easier, now. I just keep myself busy, in raising my kids. It helps me from missing him so much. But it does still hurt a lot, every week, when I see him off, and it's going to be worse, when he will be gone for ten to fourteen days at the end of the month, on the overseas tour, in between this ppv and Extreme rules in a few weeks. That and I do worry about him, since noone, but me, seen how not quite scared, but greatly concerned, when he got hurt in late 2010. Since this life is harder on guys our size."

Jeff paused, then said.

"You look great, how's retirement going for you? I'm glad that you got on that one t.v. show, although I haven't got to see any of the episodes you was on."

Adam thought, then chuckled again.

"I love being on Haven, but mostly, when I'm not filming scenes for the upcoming season. I try my best to keep busy, taking my dogs with me on hikes, etc. But overall, it's great, it really is. I don't have to worry about the stress of getting to the airport on time, or dealing with security checkpoints or the other bullshit, that we had to go through every week. But the one downside, is that since I moved to North Carolina as well. I don't get to see Jay or Chris as much. So how are your kids, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled and said.

"Oh they're great, actually. my daughter keeps me busy, although she will soon be in second grade next fall and she utterly adores school, not sure if she will continue to feel that way. But my son gives me some trouble every so often, which I think will be worse, when he does hit his teens."

"I'm sure you will think of ways to keep him from getting too wild. But I would love to have kids, but I seriously doubt that it will happen."

"I thought you was with Beth?"

"I am, but she is far too focused on her career and that subject has never came up."

"Well it's not like you don't have time, because you do. But I'm going to go and see if I can find Phil, in this hectic place. Since Vince had dragged him away over an hour ago, for a photo shoot."

"Alright, I'll see you around then, but probably not, since I will be heading to the airport, before the show starts at 8."

Jeff looked at him.

"Okay, hopefully I will run into you again, but if not. I'll talk to you later on, Adam."

Adam gave a short nod, as he walked away. Jeff sighed, before he was surrounded by people wanting his autograph. Jeff bit his lip slightly, when they finally walked away satisfied. Jeff sighed deeply, looking around at the things going on, then he jumped, when he felt someone grab his shoulder, and covered his mouth, a second before he heard Phil's deep whisper in his ear.

"We have thirty minutes to ourselves, Jeff. So I don't want to waste any of those minutes, since it will take us ten minutes just to get back to my bus. And pray that we don't get stopped or I get pulled away for something else. So let's hurry."

Jeff turned and caught sight of Phil standing on his right, with his WWE title hooked over his right arm, as he started pulling Jeff along with him.

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil jerked the door open and shoved Jeff up the stairs, before he shut the door behind him firmly, and hurried up the short flight of stairs, then he stalked down the hallway, where he found Jeff was at the doorway to their bedroom. Phil backed up a couple feet and set the title on the table, before he walked back to their bedroom and shut and locked the door behind them.

Jeff kissed him suddenly, before his hands quickly undid Phil's belt, then unfastened his pants. Phil pushed him away slightly, as he tugged his pants and boxers down. Jeff kept his eyes on him, as he stripped his own clothes and shoes off. Jeff pulled the blankets back and climbed onto the bed, before he was swiftly joined by Phil, as he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, kissing him hungrily, allowing his hands to roam over Jeff's body.

Jeff reached down and wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, stroking it roughly several times, causing Phil to groan softly, before Jeff released him. Phil kept his gaze on Jeff's face, as he whispered.

"I'm sorry this will probably hurt, Jeff."

"You could never hurt me, Phil. Stop talking and do it."

Phil kissed his mouth again, as he gave a hard thrust, causing Jeff to yelp, as he arched up against Phil, who started moving quickly, but steadily. Phil kept kissing Jeff on his lips and neck, while he wrapped his fingers around Jeff's cock, stroking it, in time with his hard thrusts, feeling Jeff wrap his arms around his neck and draped his ankles over Phil's thighs, feeling the muscles jerking, with every jerk of his hips against his ass. Jeff started moaning louder.

"Oh shit, Phil, so close."

Phil chuckled against his neck.

"Let me feel you."

Jeff cried out sharply, as he arched up against Phil's body and hand, when he came, feeling Phil give several more hard thrusts, then he collapsed on top of him, with his face hid against his neck. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut gasping for air for a couple minutes, then he felt Phil raise his head up again and kissed him on his lips once more. Jeff winced when Phil pulled free, Phil quickly gathered him up in his arms and climbed off the bed and walked to the door and unlocked it, then he hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Phil opened the drawer and grabbed two shower caps.

"Here, Jeff you can stuff your hair up in this. We don't have much time, and not enough for us to get our hair wet, so we will be in the shower long enough to get washed up and rinse off, before we dried ourselves."

Jeff took it and wund his hair up into the cap, then he turned the water on and stepped into the shower, follwed by Phil, who quicked soaped up the loof, then he gently washed Jeff's back and ass, pressing his lips together, at Jeff's hiss of pain, from the sting of soap and water touching his tender skin. Phil ran it down over the back of Jeff's legs, then up between his legs. Jeff turned around, allowing Phil access to the front of his body.

Phil finally handed it to Jeff, who quickly returned the favor, then he rinsed the thing out and hung it back up on the hook. Phil grabbed the handheld and quickly throughly made sure all of the soap was rinsed off of thier bodies. Jeff smirked at him, Phil raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just think you are even hotter, when you are clean and soaked from the shower spray."

Phil chuckled, then shook his head, as he replaced the handheld in it's holder again, and turned the water off, and opened the door and stepped out, followed by Jeff. Phil grabbed two towels from the stack and handed one to Jeff, who put it back and said simply.

"I'll use your towel, when you get done with it. No point in using two towels."

Jeff shivered slightly, watching Phil roughly drying himself then he pulled the cap off and dropped it in the sink, before he handed the towel to Jeff. Phil grabbed the bottle of cologne and sprayed himself lightly, and snatched the bathrobe off the rack and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, as he went back to their bedroom, in order to redress in his clothes again.

* * *

A couple minutes later. Jeff opened the door, and walked out the towel wrapped around his waist, and realized that Phil was gone again. Jeff glanced at the table, where the title was and sighed, when he saw it was gone also. Jeff walked into the bedroom and closed the door and slowly got dressed, before he walked over and looked at the bedsheets, thankful. When he seen there was no blood on them, like he figured there would be after their quick fuck several minutes ago. Jeff tucked his shirt in, right as his phone buzzed in his backpocket with a new text message. Jeff fished it out and quickly read it, seeing that it was from Phil.

_Hey I'm sorry, that I left so soon, but I just had to hurry back to the WrestleMania axxess area again. But they will be having the lunch thing in thirty minutes or so. But if you want to join me for it, I'll be waiting by the entrance to Axxess. Phil._

Jeff smiled, then typed out a quick response.

_I wouldn't miss any chance or time that I would be able to spend time with the man that I married last year. Jeff_

_"Good, hate to know that you'd miss me. Phil_

Jeff snorted, then his phone rang.

"Hello, thanks for running out after fucking me, and taking a shower with me, person."

Jeff heard Phil laugh for a minute, then his voice came.

"But there are somethings that I prefer to tell you in a call, not in a text and that is just how much I love you, Jeff. and I am sorry for rushing out like that on you."

Jeff cut him off.

"Phillip. It's fine, I understood completely, and I'll be walking to where you said you are, to find you in a minute. So I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you too."

* * *

Forty minutes later. Jeff sighed, as Phil and him finally sat down. Jeff said softly.

"Well at least they found something for us to eat."

Phil chuckled and said quietly.

"Well we have an easier time of it, than Daniel over there."

Jeff looked at where Phil had nodded at him, who he seen he was standing peering at everyone eating, and eat the buffet tray with a frown on his face. Phil waved at him, causing him to abandon the food area dn walk over to where they was sitting, then he sat down across from them.

"Having trouble finding something to eat, Daniel?"

"Well, yes and no, but seeing what everyone else is eating, well. it disappoints me in a way. But not surprising to see who you have on your arm, today, Phil."

Phil chuckled and said simply.

"I wouldn't say, on my arm. More like what's on this hand."

Phil held his hand up, causing a surprised look cross his face, then he said.

"I heard that you two was married, but I just figured it was a rumor, like a lot of the news around."

Jeff said quickly.

"No rumor, he wanted to wait. But I talked him into going through with it, back on December 28th, inspite of what had happened. I thought there was several vegetable trays up there?"

"There is, but the only dip for them, is made with eggs or from dairy milk, what you two are eating, looks, well I wouldn't say disgusting. But it's still meat, even if it came from the sea."

Phil shook his head slightly, stopping him from saying anything else, since he could see that he was getting ready to lecture them about the risks of eating seafood, or anything containing animal products.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil sat there as he watched Jeff, while he was eating, then he reached over and gently started running his fingers lightly through Jeff's hair. Jeff glanced at him, then he said after a minute.

"What are you doing, Phil?

"Nothing really, Jeff. I just love seeing your natural hair, nothing more. And touching it as well."

Jeff sighed, then went back to eating again. Phil chuckled, before he gently touched Jeff's face, causing him to glance at him again, then went back to eating once more. Jeff glanced up, when he seen Adam, Jay and Chris walking towards their table. Phil chuckled again, when he had followed Jeff's gaze.

"I think your friends love to drag you away from me, Jeff."

Jeff snorted. Then Chris said suddenly.

"Jeff, I think you are done eating and it's time for you to spend time with your friends for a few hours before the show starts."

Jeff sighed, as he sat there, refusing to move and was pulled to his feet, by Jay and Adam. Phil shook his head and said simply.

"Go on, Jeff. Just make sure you remember where the bus is, since chances are I won't see you, until after the ppv is over."

Jeff gave him a short nod, then he finally walked away. Daniel asked suddenly.

"Is that his normal haircolor, Phil? Since he has dyed it so much, it's hard to keep up with what his natural color is."

Phil said quietly.

"Yes, I know he has dyed his hair a ton, but he is a blonde."

* * *

Several hours later. Jeff was close to sleep, when he heard the door to the bedroom, that he and Phil slept in, open, then close just as quietly. Jeff shifted, just barely able to make out Phil silently untie the bathrobe, that he wore. Phil let it fall to the floor, before he walked over and silently opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers then slipped them on. Jeff lost sight of him, before he felt the bed move slightly, as Phil climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers back slightly, then Jeff felt his arms close around his waist, as Phil spoke softly.

"I know that you aren't quite asleep, Jeff. Here, will you turn over."

Jeff shifted and rolled over, so that he was facing Phil, then he laid his head down on his shoulder. Jeff touched Phil'schest, then asked sleepily.

"Why are you damp, like you took a shower, Phillip?"

"Because I had to take a shower and wash off, what Chris had dumped on me during our match and I didn't want that smell to get into the sheets and blankets."

Jeff said very faintly, which Phil could hear how close to sleep he was.

"So he dumped beer on you, then. I tried to wait up for you."

Phil gently placed his hand on Jeff's head and said softly.

"I know, but you made it and you can fall asleep now, Jeff. I love you."

Jeff barely made out his words, then fell asleep, with a slight smile on his lips, at Phil's words.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff opened his eyes, before he rubbed them slightly, and glanced at Phil's side of the bed, which he discovered it was empty. So Jeff pushed the blankets back and set his feet on the floor, then pushed himself up and walked over to the dresser and quickly got dressed. Jeff sighed, as he opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway, once he had pulled his socks and shoes on, to find Phil sitting on the couch, staring out the window. Jeff realized suddenly that they was moving along the highway, causing him to ask suddenly.

"Where are we, Phil?"

Phil glanced up at the sound of his voice, then said simply.

"Oh, I don't know for certain, where exactly we are, right now. But I know that we had left Atlanta about an hour ago. I had told Doug to just drive us back to Chicago, after he had dropped Kofi off at the airport. I told him that he could leave the parking lot before 9 a.m. We should be back home before 10 p.m. or at least, before midnight anyways. Here sit down beside me, Jeff."

Phil moved over letting Jeff sit down beside him, then he put his arm around his shoulders, and asked.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Jeff stared at him, then said.

"The only times that I don't sleep well, is when I have to sleep alone, when you are on the road. But I do want to know one thing."

Phil looked at him, causing Jeff to ask softly.

"I know that I have kids. But I was just curious to know, if you had any thought of wanting kids. Since you will be 34 this year."

Phil sighed, then said quietly.

"Before you, I had no desire to get married or anything until after I retired. But one thing I am sticking firm to, and that is no kids, while I am still wrestling. I have no problems with being a second father to your kids, but I have zero desire to want to father any of my own, until after I retire. I know that it takes nine months, then another 6 months, before they start growing and crawling. But I do not want to miss seeing them start crawling, or walking and I certainly don't want to miss their first words. Sure it can be videotaped. But I want to be there and hear or see them, when they start talking and walking, Jeff. I have about just over 9 years left on my new contract that I signed last July. Even if that means I will be in my early forties, I still want to wait."

Phil fell silent, then he removed his arm from around Jeff's shoulders, and pushed himself up, before he walked over to the mini kitchen was, then pulled out a few things. Jeff twisted his face slightly, while he watched Phil making one of his nasty concoctions.

"How the hell can you even drink that shit, Phil? It looks utterly vile."

Phil chuckled, and said.

"Jeff, it looks worse than how it tastes. Although me juicing a couple fruits, makes it better. You should give it a try."

"No, I think that I would rather vomit, till I'm forced to be in the hospital, from dehytration, over drinking that shit."

Phil took a sip, causing Jeff to turn away. Phil chuckled again, before he finished it quickly, then wiped his mouth off. Before he walked back to and sat down beside Jeff, who glanced at him. Jeff sighed, feeling Phil put his arm back around his shoulders. Phil studied him silently, then he finally asked.

"Jeff, i can see that something is bothering you, so what is it?"

Jeff sighed again, then said simply.

"I did have fun yesterday, with Chris, Adam and Jay. After they had dragged me to see Vince, who didn't so much ask me to return, as he gave me yet another contract and told me to think about it. But mostly I'm just mad at myself for what I did afterwards. I know that you would get pissed if you knew, so i can't tell you."

Phil stared at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. Jeff looked away, causing Phil to sigh and said softly.

"Jeff, I know what someone smells like after they had a few shots, not to mention. I was up for an hour or so, before you came out and I had found these clothes in the trash."

Phil leaned over and grabbed a bundle off the floor and placed it in Jeff's hands. Jeff's mouth fell open, before a terrified look settled on his face. Phil spoke softly.

"One thing that you can be counted on, is that you seldom overdo it, when you are drinking, so I say that you probably had maybe 4 shots and a beer or two at best. But I would've confronted you about it, but I wanted to give you a chance to confess about it. But I do have to say, your clothes had smelled like someone threw something on you. I think the smell can be washed out, but if not they are just clothes. I could never be mad, as long as you as being truthful with me, Jeff. But I'm also sure that they had being got wasted and you didn't want to be left out, and at the same time. I have to know. Are you considering to accepting the contract, because that would be the only reason you would go out and party for old time's sake, with your friends. Not to mention, you won't have that many more times being with them. As people forget to keep in touch, and so. I don't begrudge you having a night of drinking with them."

Phil leaned close, and gently kissed Jeff's neck, before he got up suddenly and walked to the fridge, then opened it and grabbed a glass, then shut the door and walked back over to Jeff and handed it to him, while saying.

"I know it's ice cold, but this is mostly fruit, and three vegetables that I had juiced, then used the juice and added a couple tablespoons of yogurt, and blended it together. I had made it for you earlier. So that it can help flush the booze out of your system."

Jeff took it gingerly, then peered at it, before he sniffed at it and finally took a small sip, then tested it, ignoring that Phil was watching him. Jeff took a bigger swallow. Phil finally said.

"Well I know that you like it, or you wouldn't be drinking it, Jeff. I'm sorry for springing that on you."

Jeff licked his lips, then said weakly.

"You didn't spring anything on me, Phil. I just knew that sooner or later, you'd force me to drink one of your wicked concoctions at some point."

Phil raised his eyebrow, when Jeff said wicked. Jeff drunk the rest of it down, then reached the glass out to Phil, who took it and set it in the sink, before Jeff asked suddenly.

"Is there anything in that fridge, besides vegetables and fruits, Phil?"

Phil stepped over and opened the fridge to let Jeff see the bareness of the fridge shelves. Jeff sighed, causing him to close it again, then walked back over and set down beside Jeff and said.

"Yes, I know how bare it is. But I had told Doug to drive for two hours, then we could stop and get something to eat at a sit down restaurant."

Jeff snorted, and said simply.

"Phillip, you do realize that fast food places has sit down boothes and tables."

Phil stared at him, causing Jeff to chuckle.

"But I know what you meant, Phil."

Jeff paused, then added.

"I hope you told your driver that he can eat with us."

Phil touched Jeff's hair, before he said softly.

"Of course, I told him that. But I think he prefers to get his own table."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but Phil kissed him suddenly, before they was thrown off the couch and onto the floor. Jeff groaned in pain, since Phil had landed on top of him, with his knees digging into his ribs, as he touched his head. Phil looked down at Jeff, before asking.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff snapped, in pain.

"Yes, I am fine, except for my head killing me, and my ribs hurting from where your knees had slammed into them. I love you on top of me, but not like this. Now get the fuck off me, so I can see how bad I'm hurt."

* * *

Phil snapped, once he had climbed to his feet, as he stared behind him, at the front of the bus, where Doug was slowly steering the bus off the road.

"What the hell happened?"

"Sorry, it wasn't my doing. I think the bus got a flat tire. Let me get it off the road, then I will go and check it out, Phillip."

Phil growled, as he turned back to Jeff, who was rubbing the side of his head slowly, then he asked gently.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff opened his eyes, then squeezed them shut again.

"Yes and no. Just trying to keep from throwing up and my head is throbbing. I don't think I have a concession, since I didn't hit the floor that hard. Even if we was thrown off the couch hard onto the floor."

Phil pressed his hand against Jeff's face, then asked softly.

"Do you think that you can sit up, Jeff?"

Jeff moved slightly. Which Phil could see that he was mentally assessing himself, then he said weakly.

"Yes, if you help me."

Phil carefully helped Jeff into a sitting position. Jeff had opened his eyes, but squeezed them shut, then opened them again, after a few seconds and sighed softly.

"Good, the room, finally stopped spinning."

Phil studied him, then he gently pressed his fingers against Jeff's eyelids, pulling them up slightly, carefully looking at him more intently, before he sighed.

"Jeff, I'm not a medical doctor or anything like that. But I think you did hit your head hard enough to cause a minor concussion. Since nausa, a headache and dizziness are the main signs of them. And your eyes, are a bit unfocused."

Jeff growled, Phil finally said.

"I think that you need to lay down, and if you aren't any better in a hour or two. Then I will take you to the closest ER, to be checked out."

Phil gently gathered Jeff up in his arms, before he stood up and walked back to their bedroom and laid Jeff down on the bed. Phil sat there gently stroking Jeff's hair, keeping his eyes on Jeff, who he seen his eyes was slowly becoming more and more focused, as the minutes passed. Phil laid down beside him, as he rested on his stomach, then asked.

"How are you feeling now, Jeff? I can see that your eyes are normal more or less. But did your headache go away and the other signs?"

Jeff gave a faint chuckle.

"Yes, Phillip. Thankfully. I don't think that I have a concussion, but not saying that I probably would've got one, if I had hit my head harder. I think the dizziness came from smacking my head. but the other things or getting sick to my stomach, was me drinking that thing you forced on me, right before the tire blew. Which speaking of that, you should go out and check on your driver, to see if he needs any help. I'm just going to stay in bed for a while, just in case."

Phil looked at him, then he sighed and quickly kissed Jeff, before he crawled off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Phil walked off the bus and around to where he seen Doug was talking with someone. Phil furrowed his brow, before his driver turned and said simply.

"I had to call for a tow, Phillip. Since there wasn't a spare tire to use."

Phil growled, then rubbed his face and sighed.

"Alright, how far away is the nearest town from here, then?"

"Ten or Fifteen minutes tops, Phil. But the bus has to be towed to the nearest truckstop, which is close to an hour away."

Phil growled, then he sighed again, and said.

"Alright, I'll get on the bus again, while you two sort it out."

Jeff watched Phil walk back into the bedroom and shut the door again.

"good news, Phil?"

Phil kicked his shoes off, then crawled onto the bed beside Jeff again and laid down once more, before he finally said.

"Well not really. There isn't a spare tire, so we have to be towed to the nearest truck stop and it sucks like hell. Since the closest one is at least 40 minutes away."

* * *

Phil sighed, then he jerked his head up suddenly at the sound of someone knocking.

"Phillip, Jeff?"

Phil narrowed his eyes, before he slid off the bed quickly and walked over and jerked the door open, narrowing his eyes, when he seen Randy standing there, who said simply.

"Hey look I just seen a bus broke down on the side of the road, that looked a lot like yours, so I told my driver to stop and see if there was anything we could do to help out. Luckily that I had stopped, since you won't be needing that tow after all. Because the tires of your bus are almost the same as my bus, and Frank is out there with your driver changing the tire."

Phil froze, as he stared hard at Randy, who walked away, causing Phil to stalk after him, to see if he was telling the truth. Phil walked to where they was talking, which he could see that it wasn't going to work

"Will it work, Doug?"

"No, Phillip, the spare is too small for the rim, so what we are doing, is putting the flat back on, before towing bus."

Randy stood there, seeing Phil stiffen, as he clenched his fists slightly, then he said suddenly.

"Hell, Phillip. I know that you and I don't like each other, but why don't you and Jeff just ride on my bus. I know it's not ideal, but it's better than you two being stranded in some truck stop overnight."

Phil looked at him, then snorted and finally said.

"Alright, let me go and get Jeff, and our things."

Several minutes later. Phil kept his arm firmly around Jeff's waist helping him up the steps of Randy's bus. Jeff sank down on the couch, then said weakly.

"Go and get your title and our luggage, Phillip. I'll sit here, until you get back."

Several minutes later. Phil wrapped his arms securely around Jeff, causing him to lay his head on Phil's shoulder, before Randy sat down at the table across the hallway from the couch. Phil stiffened when he stared at them for a few minutes in silence. Jeff felt Phil tensing up, so he glanced at Randy and sighed, before he climbed into Phil's lap. Phil glanced down at him, as Jeff tucked his face against his chest, then Jeff glanced back at Randy briefly and said quietly.

"Randy, you do realize how fucking rude it is, for you to be staring at Phil in that manner."

Phil glanced down at Jeff again, then sighed, before Randy stood up. Jeff bit his lip, feeling Phil's whole body become taut as a rubber band, but Randy walked back to his bedroom. Phil sighed, allowing himself to relax.

Several hours later. Phil sighed wearily, as he dropped the gym bags on the sofa, then he turned and swiftly picked Jeff up and carried him up the third flight of stairs, to where their bedroom was. Phil laid him down, then removed his shoes, before he asked softly.

"How are you feeling, Jeff?"

"Like my old self, before I smacked my head."

Phil leaned over him, then kissed his lips softly. Phil pulled back and quickly stripped down to his boxers, locking eyes with Jeff, who was letting his gaze roam over his nearly nude form. Phil grabbed Jeff's hands and pinned them down to the bed, and kissed him again, before he pulled back and whispered.

"Not tonight, Jeff. It's late and although It's not as late as it could be, but it is close to Midnight. I just want to sleep, over making love to you."

* * *

The next morning. Phil laid there, holding Jeff close to him, which he could see that he was still asleep, but slowly waking up, as Phil stroked Jeff's hair, enjoying the silkyness of it against his fingers. Jeff finally opened his eyes, then glanced up at Phil, who he seen was watching him silently.

"So how are you feeling, Jeff?"

"Feeling like I'm going to smack you somewhere, if you ask me that again, Phillip."

Phil stared at him, causing Jeff to laugh softly.

"I wouldn't hit or smack you, Phil. I was joking. But I feel great and want you to fuck or make love to me."

Phil snorted, then he brushed his thumb along Jeff's cheek, as he said.

"Well the first thing, that we will do, and that is for us to get up and dressed, then we eat breakfast, before we take one of our usual hour long walks, before we go out to eat somewhere, then if you still want me to make you scream and feel all of me everywhere and inside you, then. I will only be more than happy to do that, Jeff."

"Sounds like a full day, then."

Phil knit his brow together, causing Jeff to laugh, before he said simply.

"But with you it is a full day, because knowing you, we won't get back to our house again, until around 2 or 3 p.m., Then you will postpone sex for another two or three hours."

"Well you never complained until today."

"Oh Philly, I wasn't complaining, not in the slightest."


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff finally sat down on the cold metal bench, before he felt Phil sit down beside him and immediately draped his arm over his shoulders, and said.

"You know that I never thought that I would enjoy walking so much, Jeff. Since you know that I usually run everyday."

Jeff cut him off, by saying quietly.

"Phil, we aren't so much walking as we are merely spending time with one another. I know that we have fixed our relationship last year. But that was us truly laying down a perfect foundation, and what we have been doing since what I did, well it's us building on that. I know that you are gone a lot each week and that does harm our relationship a bit, but when we are out walking like this. We are not only healing that hurt, but also making us that much more stronger."

Jeff paused, then added.

"I know that we didn't have one of our deep heartfelt talks, rather we kept it light between us, but the main thing, is that we are enjoying being together. Since if you let your love out of sight, then you lose the relationship also. You know that as the truth."

Jeff sighed and looked down at his hands, causing Phil to ask gently.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

Jeff raised his head up again and simply said.

"I don't ever want to lose sight of us, Phillip. Since that's what we did last year and I'm scared that it will happen again."

Phil slipped his fingers under Jeff's chin, when he fell silent, then turned his head away. Phil bought his face back towards his gaze and said slowly.

"That might be true, Jeff. But we have both learnt our lessons from that and I have no intentions of ever allowing that to happen again. That's why when you start to talk, then pause, almost too nervous to get the words out or the words are too painful, that's why I have been prompting you to tell me, just like I did a few minutes ago. Since I knew you had something on your mind, that you wanted to tell me, but you wasn't sure how to tell me or anything."

Phil gently kissed him, then he whispered softly.

"I swear that I won't let that happen to us, Jeff. I promise, I won't ever let my attention on you waver, in that manner again. I know tht you blame yourself, but it wasn't your fault, not truly. It's all my fault, for losing sight of what mattered the most to me."

Phil sighed, before he asked softly.

"Do you want to get something to eat, Jeff? Or shall we just head back to the house now?"

Jeff slipped his hand into Phil's left palm and stated simply.

"I'm pretty certain that we do have food in the fridge at the house."

Phil chuckled, then he stood up and said.

"Well alright then, Jeff. But before we do anything in our room, we should eat and rest for a hour or so."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff watched as Phil push himself up, and carry their used plates to the sink, and set them down, before he walked into the living room, causing Jeff to follow him. Jeff sat down in front of him, from where Phil was sitting on the sofa. Phil kissed his neck, then wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.

"You know that you didn't have to do what you did a couple days ago, Phil."

Phil looked at him, causing Jeff to continue.

"I mean, when we had sat down on the couch, and you put your arms tightly around me, when Randy was nice enough to give us a ride."

Phil sighed, then chuckled, while saying.

"I just wanted to make sure, he was well aware of who you belong to, Jeff."

Jeff snorted, then said.

"It was sweet, but I don't want you to get jealous, over who I had fucked in the past, before us. I was killing time every night and it meant nothing to me, other than a night of pleasure. But I get more pleasure from you every night we are together. But I do belong to you in the truest sense of the word, in heart, body and mind and I don't want to lose you and I will never cheat on you, just like I know you won't."

Jeff paused, then he glanced back at Phil, before he asked quietly.

"Phil, what made you choose to dig those clothes out of the trash? Because I had buried them, where they wasn't noticable or anything."

Phil sighed, then gently rubbed his thumbs over Jeff's shoulders for a few seconds, then finally said.

"I knew that something was up, when my calls had went straight to voicemail and I know your phone was fully charged, even though I didn't leave the arena. Iphones still has a gps on it and you did send a text to me, telling him good luck and that you was sorry for not wanting to watch my match. I was actually going over the final last run through with Chris. Which that text had prompted me to ask him, if he had seen you lately, and naturally he hadn't seen you for a couple hours, but the last time he seen you, you was walking out of the parking lot with Adam, whose phone was on just long enough for me to determine that you was in a club with Adam and I did want to confront you, but it was late when I got back to my bus. I didn't find the clothes until the next morning and I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt and let you confess. Although you didn't come out and directly tell me, that you got drunk, your face was proof enough and how scared you was, that I'd blow up on you for it and I did hate myself for letting you see that I had found your clothes."

Phil gently kissed Jeff's neck, then he whispered softly.

"But what you did, means that I won't let you out of my sight, when I'm home or when you are on tour with me, for several months, but no more than six months and I don't think that you should think of that as punishment or anything. Because I'd be damned if you slip back, not saying that will happen and you deserved to have a little fun, but at the same time it's a double edged sword, Jeff. I will only keep you on a very tight leash for a while, because of how much I love you."

Jeff glanced at him again, then looked down at his hands and sighed, then settled back against Phil's chest, as he said softly.

"I understand the reasoning of your decision completely, I mean, I don't like it, but at the same time, I will accept it. I am sorry that I did disappoint you, Phil. Even if you didn't say that I did, but your words and your actions had hinted at how hurt and disappointed you was in me and I am sorry."

Phil pressed his face briefly against Jeff's hair, and pulled back, before saying.

"I was disappointed, yes, but not really hurt. But at the same time, I still trust you fully, because I highly doubt that you will ever do such a thing again."

Jeff looked down at his hands again, before he raised his head again and admitted.

"It was just three beers, no shots of anything, mostly we just talked about everything in our lives that has happened since we last seen each other. But the only reason my clothes smelled like someone had thrown something on me, well that was my fault. Since Adam had something that made me spit out the sip of beer that I had took and it ended up on my shirt."

Jeff paused and added.

"He had told me, that if I wanted him to, he was sure he could try and get me on that T.V. show he was on for the next season. Which I had no choice, but to decline that offer as tempting as it was, but I'm not interested in being on a show like that."

Jeff sighed and asked suddenly.

"Hey why don't you put in Survivor series from last year, Phil. I know you started your current run, at the ppv. But I haven't watched the match."

Phil shifted, as he looked at Jeff, while saying.

"I thought you watched it last year, when it was live?"

"I was going to but, I decided against watching it."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Jeff's mouth fell open, then he glanced at Phil, who had a blank look on his face, before Jeff gave his leg a little smack, causing Phil to laugh, as he asked.

"What was that for, Jeff?"

Jeff huffed.

"You allowing him to show off your ass to the whole world, that was utter bullshit."

Phil laughed again, before saying.

"Maybe I let it happen to upset my female fans, that they can gawk and look, but never touch. But although I didn't realize just how close, I did come to being naked on live tv, since my tights got sideways, with one end down lower than the other side."

Phil abruptly turned the tv off, making Jeff give a protesting noise, before Phil swiftly stood up with Jeff in his arms.

"I'm done with talking, we have some place to be now, Jeff."

Jeff quipped.

"We can just fuck here on the sofa, Phil. Since the house is locked up.

"Sure, if the sofa was bigger, but it's narrow and I have no intentions of us falling off of the sofa. So the only place we are going, is to our bedroom."

Jeff snorted, then laid his head against Phil's chest, feeling his heart beating under his ear, as Phil quickly climbed the stairs to the third floor, and strode down the hallway and quickly opened their bedroom door, then walked through the doorway and nudged it shut and locked the door behind them. Phil swiftly walked to the bed and laid Jeff down, before Phil said.

"Jeff, take your pants off, that way I can take them back to the dresser and empty the pockets."

Jeff kicked his shoes off and quickly removed his pants and gave them to Phil, who hurried to the dresser and empited both the pockets of Jeff's pants, then his own pockets, and pushed his shoes, socks and pants off. Once he had dropped Jeff's jeans. Phil returned to their bed, and climbed on it and kissed Jeff firmly, before he grabbed two handfuls of the button up shirt, that Jeff was wearing. But Jeff quickly reached up and dug his nails into Phil's hands, causing him to hiss and release Jeff's shirt, as Jeff said simply.

"Phil, my son gave this to me, when he was two, for father's day. And since you are currently childless, you wouldn't understand in the slightest and I'll be damned, if I allow you to rip it open in such a manner."

Jeff swiftly unbuttoned it and dropped it onto the floor, then he glanced up and met Phil's gaze, before he jerked Phil down over him. Phil finally chuckled, as he supported himself on his hands and knees, above Jeff. Then he started kissing Jeff's lips, before he finally moved to kissing every inch of bare skin, until Jeff was trembling, causing Phil to suddenly pull Jeff's boxers down and gently kiss and nibble up and down Jeff's inner thighs, causing him to start squirming finally, as he kept gasping.

Phil sat back abruptly and pulled his own boxers off and threw them onto the floor, quickly followed by Jeff's boxers, before he started stroking Jeff's cock slowly. Jeff bit his lip briefly, then he whispered faintly.

"Will you lay down, Phillip?"

Phil looked up at him, as his hand went still, then he leaned up and kissed Jeff's lips again, before he laid down, giving Jeff permission, for what he enjoyed almost as much as them having sex. Jeff stared at him for a couple minutes, then Jeff abruptly laid his head on Phil's shoulder, causing him to look at Jeff and ask slowly.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"I'm fine, never been better actually."

Phil studied him and finally said.

"Well when you want me to lay down, it's because you have something on your mind and you haven't said no to us having sex before."

"I'm not saying no, or well I guess I am, for today. I just want to lay here and rest."

Phil quickly sat up and climbed off the bed and grabbed up his clothes and redressed, then helped Jeff dress again, while saying.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the damned hospital. You aren't acting right."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, but Phil forced his shoes on and pulled him off and bed.

* * *

An hour later. Jeff glared at Phil, when the ER doctor told them that every Xray came back negative. Jeff held his right hand across his chest, after the doctor had put his thumb in a splint and wrapped it throughly. Jeff stayed silent, until they reached the car, then he growled furiously at Phil.

"You fucking see that's 500 dollars thrown away for nothing, I fucking told you that I was fine, Phillip. Hell I could've told you that I had rebroke my right thumb, when it was slammed against the floor of your tour bus."

Jeff jerked the door open and slammed it shut, leaving Phil standing there before he sighed and walked around to the driver's side of the car and slid into the seat and put the key in and started the car, then sat there for a minute. Phil sighed again and looked at Jeff before he said softly.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, but you never got checked out after you had hit your head on the floor yesterday and I wanted to make sure that you was perfectly fine."

Jeff glared then turned away from him.

Twenty minutes later. Jeff stormed past Phil, and up the stairs, leading to their bedroom. Phil sighed, standing at the landing at the bottom of the steps for several minutes, then he trudged upstairs after Jeff, who he found, sitting on the floor crying. Phil swallowed and sat down beside him, touching his shoulder, while asking.

"Jeff, what's wrong? I know that you aren't perfectly fine, because you very rarely have mood swings like this and I know that they're not caused by a medical condition, so it's mental or emotional."

Jeff swiped at his eyes and whimpered softly.

"I want to go home, Phillip and I want to take my kids back there as well."

Jeff sniffed, as he fastened his watery eyes on Phil's own calm green eyes. Phil sighed wearily, since it all made sense, the way he had been acting since he ran into Adam, at the fan Axxess at WrestleMania. Phil rubbed his neck and said.

"Alright, Jeff. If that's what you want to do. But can you please at least wait until June, before we move back to your house in North Carolina?"

Jeff hiccuped, then his bottom lip trembled and whispered.

"I don't want to late that year, Phil please.

Phil sighed and pulled him into his lap, as he whispered.

"I didn't think that you would get homesick, so badly, simply from talking with Adam over the weekend, Jeff and I can hardly force you to remain here when you dying to be surrounded once more by wide open spaces and hearing only the soft sounds of the country, over the noise of the city. But your kids has adjusted here quite well, Jeff. Can't you at least wait, until I return from the overseas tour. Which that will end late April, then Extreme Rules happens at the end of that tour."

Phil looked at him, then he tightened his arms around Jeff, and said softly.

"I know that we have things there in your house, Jeff. But.."

Jeff cut him off.

"Phillip, school is out in mid-May and I want to be home, before April ends and it will be unbearably hot by that time. Another reason I don't want to be in the here, I can handle heat, but here, the summer will be more brutal, than the summer would be in North Carolina and the city officials do frown somewhat on guys walking around shirtless."

Phil chuckled.

"Yes, I know, and I understand those reasons you mentioned. But I am glad you went ahead and had that swimming pool built, but even though I'm used to seeing you wearing those fishnet shirts, when you do wear them. But I won't ever wear them."

Jeff shrugged and said.

"Well half the time I just go shirtless, when I can't handle the thought of wearing a shirt. But the pool will be awesome, when it's sweltering outside."

* * *

Two months later. Phil sighed wearily, from where he was sitting under the deck, watching Jeff swimming next to his daughter, then he watched as Jeff abruptly heaved himself up out of the pool and walked over to him and stared at him silently, and said.

"Why aren't you in the pool for, Phillip?"

"Oh, I don't want to disturb you two."

Jeff stared at him, then glanced back at Ruby, before he turned back to him.

"She was the one, who asked why you aren't in the pool yet. It has to be close to 92 by now and it's not even noon yet, so come on."

Jeff grabbed Phil's hands and dragged him to his feet and over to the pool. Phil pulled away, and said quickly.

"I can get in the pool on my own, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him briefly, then he jumped into the pool, Phil watched as Rub immediately paddled to Jeff, then he sighed and quickly walked down the steps and waded over Jeff, before he asked.

"So how come your son isn't out here?"

Jeff looked at him and said.

"He will be out soon enough, he was still asleep when we came out here, Phillip. That was about ten. But you can watch Ruby, I'll go see what's keeping him."

* * *

Phil glanced at the house, before he heard Jeff yel was heard. Phil thought. Shit, and he quickly climbed out of the pool, before he called to Ruby, who swam over to him and he pulled her out of the water, feeling her arms lock around his neck and he hurried up the steps, hearing Ruby's soft giggling at being jostled around. Phil closed the gate and hurried into the house and sat her down inside the kitchen to find Jeff standing there, his face blank, as he stared at his son, a pile of smashed glass picture frames that had been hung pictures of Jeff and Phil.

Jeff growled slowly.

"I'll ask you just once more, What was the meaning of this?"

Ruby ran to Jeff, who glanced down, when he felt her arms around his legs, then he glanced at Phil and removed her arms and said quietly.

"Phillip, take Ruby to her room, so she can get some dry clothes she can dress herself."

Jeff looked down at her and leaned down and picked her up, as Phil walked over. Jeff whispered.

"Ruby, you will stay in your room, until I get this cleaned up, correct?"

"Yes, daddy, I will, I promise."

Jeff smiled slightly, as Phil took her from Jeff's arms. But Phil seen that Jeff's eyes was blazing, causing Phil to say softly.

"Don't do or say anything rash, Jeff. What he did was wrong, but it should be dealt with calmly."

Jeff clenched his jaw, but didn't say anything, as Phil avoided the glass and hurried her into her room and placed her back on her feet, while saying.

"Ruby, you have to stay here, just like your father said, understand?"

She looked up at him and asked.

"My brother did a bad thing, didn't he?"

Phil sighed and said softly.

"Yes, Ruby, he did. But I'm going to close the door, so you can find some clean clothes for yourself. Your father or I will come and get you, when the mess is gone, I promise."

Phil walked out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him and hurried back, to where he found Jeff was still standing there completel silent and also finding that Jeff's son was glaring at Jeff, before he screamed at him.

"Mom would still be living with us, if you hadn't ruined everything by going back to that fucking company called WWE, just like you ruin everything. I hate you and I want to go back to my mom's house, so I wouldn't see your damned cheating face. It wasn't good enough that you had to abandon mom and us, but that wasn't fucking good enough for you, you had to take us away from her as well. Now she is all alone and it's all your fucking fault. God, you should've been sent to prison for 4 years."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, but stayed quiet, watching his son storm away to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. Phil walked over to Jeff, who he seen the faint trickle of blood appear on his lip. Phil said very cautious, seeing that Jeff was on the verge of erupting.

"Jeff, do you want me to clean the glass up?"

Jeff focused his stare on Phil, that was beyond being livid, then he released his lip and turned and walked over to the papertowel holder and tore off a sheet and wet it, then he pressed it down on his bottom lip for several seconds. Jeff threw it away finally, when he was sure his lip had stopped bleeding, then he said in an empty voice.

"The vaccum is in the closet with all of the other cleaning shit, the tape is under the sink, use it to pat the whole area over, so ensure you got all of it. I will be back."

Jeff grabbed the car keys and stormed out of the house. Phil sighed, when he heard the squealing tires of Jeff's car, hoping Jeff would be fine, wherever he was heading to.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days earlier. Jeff stood there, his fists clenched, he could feelt his lip bleeding as he watched his son stomp off to his room, after the utterly unexpected disrespect he just showed to him. Jeff seen the shocked look vanish from Phil's face, before it was replaced with a mixture of anger and concern, as he walked towards Jeff. Jeff whirled on his heels and walked to the sink and wet and wrung out a papertowel, pressing it against his bottom lip, hearing Phil talking, but didn't make out any words, as they was just noise.

Jeff threw the papertowel away and said blankly.

"The vaccum is in the closet with all of the other cleaning shit, the tape is under the sink, use it to pat the whole area over, so ensure you got all of it. I will be back."

Jeff snatched his car keys up and stormed out of the house, heading to his car, then he jerked the door open and climbed into the car, then slammed the door shut and turned the key, starting the car, and turned the car around sharply enough to spin the gravel, as he sped towards the road, then he stopped and unhooked the chain, then he drove his car past it and stopped to get out and refasten it again, then he climbed back into the car, making the tires squeal on the blacktop briefly.

* * *

Two hours later. Phil sat there, on the stool, keeping an eye on Ruby, who was busy watching her cartoons, when he seen Jeff's son finally emerge from his bedroom and walk ino the living room and sat down on the sofa. Phil slid off the stool and walked to the sofa, then around it, where he was standing in front of him. Phil stared hard at him, as his green eyes hardened, before he growled slowly.

"I might not be your biological father, but if I didn't think that Jeff would get mad about it, I would take you back to your room and give you a sound whipping, for speaking to your father with such disrespect. You should be thankful that you even have a father who loves you as much as Jeff does and no he's not here, because of the hateful things you said to him. But when he does return. I highly suggest the first words out of your mouth, is you telling him how sorry you are for what you said. But you got what you wanted and Jeff isn't here to ruin your life. Now I want you to go back to your room, immediately, I will tell you when dinner's ready."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff kicked at the gravel, in the little general store parking lot, where he stopped, while he had called Adam, who was more than a little shocked at him being in Asheville, but agreed to meet him. Jeff raised his head, seeing the truck come to a stop a few feet away, before Adam got out and walked over to him and stared at him for a minute, then he asked suddenly.

"Did something happen between you and Phil?"

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"Everything's fine between us, but I don't want to talk about it here."

Adam studied him, then sighed and said.

"Alright, just make sure you stay behind me. You will love my house, it's a little crowded right now."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff sighed wearily, as he turned his car off and climbed out, then followed Adam into his house. Jeff said suddenly.

"Wow, I think your house might be nicer than mine, but most likely nicer than Matt's house."

Adam chuckled and said.

"Well I hope you never say that to Matt, fromhow he is."

Jeff sighed feeling some of his anger fade briefly, then he walked after Adam who had reached his porch.

Five minutes later. Adam said softly.

"You can sleep in this bedroom, Jeff. I know that it's not much and I'm sorry that the house is a little messy at the minute."

Jeff said quickly.

"No, no this is fine. How's Beth?"

Adam watched him and said.

"Oh, she's good, but she's not here. She will be back in a few days."

Adam paused, then he said.

"Alright, but you need to come out to the living room, so that we can talk, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff waited, then he silently followed him back out to the main part of the house. Adam sat down, while gesturing for him to sit down as well.

"You told me, a little while ago that everything was fine between you and Phillip. But I still know that something major happened between you two."

Jeff swallowed and said quietly.

"No, Phil and I are still madly in love and everything is as great between us as it has been for a year now. Rather, what drove me here, isn't Phil. It's because of shit my son had said to me."

Jeff covered his face briefly, then lowered his hands and said, in a pained voice.

"He hates me and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure that isn't true, Jeff. But at the same time, he is a lot like you and a lot like Beth as well, both of you are fiery people, but I'm one of your closest friends and I will listen, if you want to tell me everything that happened."

Jeff took a deep breath, then exhaled it and said simply.

"Several hours ago. I had went back inside to get him to come outside to join us, by that I mean. Ruby, Phil and I in the pool, instead I found him, just as he has smashed the last picture he jerked off the walls of my house, that had Phil and I together. It wasn't but a few minutes later that Phil bought Ruby back in and I told him to take her to her room and have her stay there fro time being. Phil just barely returned to the kitchen area, when he screamed at me, about how I had abandoned Beth and how he hates me for ruining everything and that because of me, She is all alone and oh yes, I should've went to prison for four years. He stormed off and slammed his bedroom door when he spat that at me. I left within a couple minutes of that and drove straight here. I had to leave, so I wouldn't do something stupid."

Jeff burst into tears, as soon as he soon as he stopped talking. Adam sighed, then said softly.

"Well I'm not a father yet and you are one of the few guys, who I know has a kid a year or two away from being a teenager and I really don't know what to say. But I'm glad you chose to remove yourself from the whole situation, as it was better for everyone that you did."

Adam paused then asked quietly.

"Do you want me to get you anything for that?"

Jeff wiped at his eyes and looked at him, causing Adam to simply say.

"I can tell that you had bit your lip hard enough, to keep from blowing up on your son, and also to make it bleed and it will probably be sore and a little bruised soon enough. I can get you a cube of ice or something for it, if you want me to."

Jeff swallowed and said softly.

"That would be great, thanks Adam."

* * *

The next day. Phil sighed as he sat there, staring at his phone, then he dialed Jeff's number once more without getting anything but the voicemaile for the tenth time he called him. Phil glanced at the time and sighed again, since it was over 24 hours, since he last seen Jeff but he didn't want to deal with filing a missing person report on him. Phil sat his phone down and covered his face, before he felt Ruby suddenly climbed into his lap. Phil lowered his hands, causing her to giggle and say.

"Was you trying to hide from me, Uncle Phil?"

Phil laughed softly and said.

"Oh, no, I would never do that, Ruby. But it's past noon, I'm betting that you are hungry right?"

Phil sat her down on the floor, and stood up, following her, as she ran to the kitchen ahead of him.

* * *

A day later. Phil smiled, when Ruby ran up to him, while waving the picture she just made.

"Lookee, uncle Phil, I drew this for my daddy. When will he return?"

Phil sighed and picked her up, as he took the coloring, and said.

"Oh, it's a good picture, Ruby. But I don't know when your dad will come back. Let's see if we can call him again."

Phil grabbed his phone, to dial Jeff's number, but it went straight to voicemail again, just like the 50 plus times it had, when he called him and Phil was terrified to know of what happened to Jeff, since he hadn't seen or heard from him in two days, since he had sped off. Phil sat her down, as he said quickly.

"I'm going to hang this picture up, Ruby, that way he will see it, when he's by the fridge. How's that sound?"

She giggled and ran into the kitchen, in front of him, as Phil walked in behind her, studying the coloring, as he silently prayed to himself.

_'God, Jeff, I wish you would call or show up within the next twenty minutes before I have no choice but to file a missing person report on you'_.

* * *

Phil just finished smoothing the tape over, when he heard the sound of someone pulling up to the house and the dogs started barking instantly at the person, who had pulled up to the house. Phil immediately prayed that it was Jeff and not his brother Matt, as he didn't want to have to explain to him, that Jeff had vanished two days later.

Several minutes later. Jeff walked into the house and then he dropped the keys in the keybowl, before he glanced in their direction, causing Ruby to run up to him, while yelling.

"Daddy's home, Daddy's home."

Jeff gave a weak smile, as he said.

"Yes, Ruby, I'm home finally."

Jeff knelt down, letting her wrap her arms around his neck, then he stood up, as he picked her up and walked over to Phil, who stared at him. He could see that Jeff was a wreak and he didn't look like he had slept any, for the last two days.

Jeff walked into the living room and put Ruby on her chair and turned the tv to cartoons for her, then he walked back to where Phil was leaning against the countertop, near the sink. Jeff swallowed and forced out.

"I'm sorry for vanishing for the last 48 hours or more, Phillip. I'm really sorry."

Phil snapped suddenly, before he could stop himself.

"Did you go on a two day drinking bender, Jeff? Or something else I should know about, that would warrant me taking you to some rehab center again? Since you intentionally refused to answer your phone, after you had sped off two fucking days ago."

Jeff flinched at his sharp words, then he swallowed, at the viciousness in Phil's voice and said quietly.

"No, Phillip, nothing like that. Mostly I just drove around or well not drove, except for when I crashed at Adam and Beth's place, in the mountains. I just needed to go somewhere to clear my mind and to remove myself from the situation. I'm sorry that I worried you, but being up in the mountains, well I didn't have much cellphone service. I lost it after I followed Adam up to his house, since I called him, when I got to Asheville and he drove to town and met up with me. They have a beautiful place. I'm an idiot, I thought that I could raise my kids, but now I think my son's right, I don't know how to be a father."

Phil sighed and pulled the coloring off the fridge and gave it to Jeff, as he said softly.

"Jeff, you are a great father. Ruby made this for you earlier. I know what your son said was wrong and cruel, but he's also at that age where they stop being kids and have severe moodswings from the things occuring inside them. He did come out two hours after you left upset and wanting to beg for your forgiveness. He's in his room now, and you two should talk this thing out."

Jeff sighed and said.

"Alright, I'll go and see if he will talk to me."

* * *

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he knocked softly on the door of his son's bedroom, who opened it after a minute and stared at him, then quickly lunged and hugged Jeff, while whimpering.

"Dad, I'm sorry for what I said and did, and I hate myself for acting like a total spoiled brat and destroying those pictures. I'll buy new picture frames for them pictures, the next time we got ot the store, I promise."

Jeff pulled him back slightly and said firmly.

"Since you had destroyed the first ones, then that is only fitting that you replace them with your own money and I mean all of it."

"I hate myself for acting like that. But are you going to whip me?"

Jeff stared at him and said slowly.

"No, what gave you that idea, however your punishment will fit the crime."

Jeff watched his son nudging the toes of his shoes against the carpet and finally said.

"Phil told me, a couple days ago, that's what he would've done to me, for being so disrespectful and that's what happened to you two when you grew up, had you said something as disrespectful, like what I said and I won't ever say again. I don't want to lose you as well."

Jeff sighed, then he knelt down and said simply.

"Yes, both me and Phil, was whipped soundly a few times. But for him, it was far worse, more like a beating, because his birth parents didn't want him, or at least his mother didn't want him and would punish him most severely for confronting his older thieving brother, until he ran away and moved in with his actual parents, even if that wasn't till he was 14 and just remember all of what you have, and be thankful that you do have a family and a actual father. Since Phil doesn't have a biological father."

Jeff paused at the look of confusion on his face, causing Jeff to say softly

"Well he does have a biological father, but his mother was, to put it this way, she was attacked, then she died in child birth and Phil was raised by her brother and his wife."

"You mean she was raped? I'm not so a little kid, to that you don't want to say that in front of me. I know and understand the rape word. Ruby won't but she's a lot younger than me, she's only 6 after all and she enjoys being bounced around. Yesterday, she was begging Phil to pick her up and take her on a bouncy ride up and down the stairs."

Jeff chuckled, and said softly.

"Yes, I know how old you are, you will be 12 this year and that makes me feel old."

Jeff's voice changed, becoming firmer.

"But the next time you talk back to me, in such a manner, then either I will or I will allow Phil, to do what he told you, that he wanted to, but refused out of how I might react and I wouldn't have got mad, if he had whipped you soundly, because you deserved it and you still do. But, your punishment, will you use every penny that you have saved up and I know that you was saving it up for a couple video games. But you will lose the right to play your console for at least two weeks on top of you buying ten picture frames, to replace the ones you smashed two days ago. Do you think that is fair enough as your punishment?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good, now that's settled, we will go to the store later on today, or I mean the Walmart in Fayettevile."

Phil knocked on the doorframe, as he said suddenly.

"Jeff, I just wanted to tell you two that I made lunch, at Ruby's insistence, that we all eat mac and cheese with her."

Jeff chuckled and pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to Phil, who was watching him silently. Jeff stared at him, then he asked suddenly.

"Phil, did you tell my son, that you had an overwhelming urge to whip him, over what he had shouted at me two days ago?"

Phil looked at the him, then back at Jeff and said quietly.

"Yes, that is exactly what I said, and I would've but, I didn't want to upset Ruby and I had to take care of her as well, while you was off, cooling down at Adam's house. He would've deserved it and you know it, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, then he whispered in Phil's ear.

"You need not ask my permission for such a course of action, Phillip. Because you know that I would understand fully, why you chose to do it."

* * *

Several hours later. Jeff curled himself against Phil, who wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, then he slowly allowed his hands to roam over Jeff's body, cupping his ass firmly. Jeff squealed and pressed his lips against Phil's mouth suddenly. Phil parted his lips, as he leaned into Jeff's kiss, and his body, then he pulled away slightly.

"Oh I'm missed this, it was hard, not having you in bed, next to me. When I'm home, Jeff. I don't so much want sex, but I want to touch and kiss you tonight."

Jeff huffed, allowing his fingers playing over Phil's bare chest and shoulder and his arms, relishing the firmness of the muscles laying just below the skin. Jeff asked suddenly.

"You have to leave tomorrow, don't you?"

Phil sighed and said simply.

"Yes, Jeff, I do. So I'm going to enjoy tonight as much as possible. I mean we can have sex, if you want to, but only in the shower or something."

"I don't want to, I just want to snuggle close to you, tonight. Nothing else."

Phil chuckled and kissed Jeff again, then he sighed and looked at him, before he asked softly.

"Jeff would you allow your daughter to wear jewelry?"

Jeff stared at him, before saying quickly.

"What type of a question is that, Phil? Of course I let her, but not fine things, obviously. She does has her ears pierced after all."

Phil chuckled again and said simply.

"I still have that locket that you had gave to me all those years ago and I think, you having that one guy dig that shit up, well I still believe that he went to my birth parent's house. I know legally they're not my biological parents, but I know that my birth father tracked me down in the same manner, I may not know who my true biological father is, and so to me, I feel that man is. I got a letter from him, right before we moved back down here 6 weeks ago."

Jeff gazed at him and said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me that he wrote to you?"

Phil shrugged and said quietly.

"Oh it wasn't nothing major, or anything. Well I have yet to open it, I haven't been able to tear it up or throw it away. But I was thinking that Ruby should have that locket. But I wanted to ask you first, before I gave it to her to wear."

Jeff shifted and laid his head back down on Phil's shoulder and said softly.

"She'd love it, but it still has a picture of your mother in it, holding you and she is only 6, so I think you'd be better off, not letting her wear it until she's 8 or so. She can have it now, but she won't be able to wear it, because she will lose it as you know."

Jeff paused and looked up at Phil and asked.

"Did you really pick her up and run up and down the stairs in my house, to make her laugh?"

Phil gave a soft laugh and admitted.

"Yes, I did it about 5 or 6 times, with her yelling more or again. I finally stopped, when I got winded and she was a little disappointed, when I told her that was enough for now. Before she realized that she was hungry."


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff shifted, then he stared at Phil, who caught sight of his steady gaze, causing him to study Jeff briefly. Then Phil reached up with his fingers and gently stroked his thumb along Jeff's cheek and jawline. Jeff closed his eyes at Phil's soft touch. Phil pulled him up slightly and kissed him softly, while whispering.

"I love you so very much, Jeff. But you running off the way you had, then having no contact with you, if you hadn't showed up, when you did. I was planning on reporting you missing, but at the same time, I was loathe to do so, because I knew that you would turn up sooner or later."

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"Well Phil, you had every right to do that. But at the same time I'm glad you didn't. Because I shudder to think of what the headlines would've been and they would've all tried to claim that I vanished from overdosing on drugs or some shit like that."

Phil shifted and said softly.

"And that's exactly why I didn't, because I wanted to give you a chance and after you endured hearing what your son said to you, I knew that you needed at least a couple days to cool off and I know that should something had happened to you. Then the police would've showed up here and informed me of it, but at the same time, I was still very concerned and worried about your safety and wellbeing."

Jeff smiled weakly, then laid his head back down against Phil's chest and neck, feeling his arms lock around his waist.

* * *

The next morning. Jeff walked out on the deck and found Phil sitting there, staring off over the vacant fields. Jeff walked over to him, seeing that Phil had something crumpled up in his right hand. Jeff touched his shoulder gently, causing Phil to glance up at him briefly, before he turned his head and kept staring off in the distance. Jeff sighed and kneeled down beside him and said softly.

"So you finally opened that letter you told me about last night?"

"Yes."

Jeff sighed again at Phil's one worded answer, that had a thousand unspoken words behind it.

"Do you want to..."

"No."

Jeff pressed his lips together and stood up to walk back inside, but Phil caught his wrist. Jeff stood there, watching him. Phil released his hand with a soft sigh and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for acting like this, but I really don't know what I should do. He had wrote down his cellphone number, I think for me to call him. But all I feel like doing, is just burning everything. However at the same time, I can't even begin to do that."

Jeff pushed Phil's arms apart and sat down on his lap, then he gently took the letter from his hand and carefully refolded it up and slid it back in the envelope and set it down beside them, and said softly.

"Look Phil, I can't make you call him. But you also must consider that this can be a new beginning for the both of you and I highly doubt that he wants you to call him. I mean, he probably is hoping that you might, but he knows it's really a bit too much for him to ask for. But look at it this way."

Phil snapped.

"So I'm just supposed to reward him, after everything he allowed his wife to put me through, when I lived with them. No, this is the only thing that I will do."

Phil grabbed the letter and started to tear it in half. Jeff stilled his hands instantly and said softly, calmly.

"At least look at it this way, you could reach out to him, without having to deal with being around your brother or mother. I know that they're not truly your biological parents and brother, but close enough. If you have your cellphone on you, then I will leave you alone, I have to get my kids up anyways. But remember one thing, don't leave anything to chance. Since life is uncertain and fragile for most part."

Phil swallowed, and sighed, knowing that he was right, then he kissed Jeff softly, and stroked his hair silently, before Jeff slid off his lap, to his feet and walked back across the deck and inside their house again. Phil sighed and covered his face, when he heard the door shut with a soft click. So that Jeff's kids wouldn't disturb him, while he thought of which decision to make.

* * *

A week later. Phil walked down the steps, leading to the basement of their house, after he had closed the gate again. Phil opened and closed the door behind him, Jeff glanced up startled, when he realized someone was standing over him. Jeff pulled his headphones down, then he narrowed his eyes when he seen what Phil was holding. Phil held up the strip of black and white pictures.

"What is this, Jeff?"

Jeff reached for it, but Phil kept it out of reach. Jeff sighed deeply and turned his ipod off and set it and his headphones aside and said simply.

"Where did you find that, Phil?"

Phil stared at him and said.

"It was in your dresser drawer, the bottom one. Are you going to answer my question?"

Jeff sighed again and finally softly.

"Phillip. Those pictures has nothing to do with us, not at all."

"So you are admitting that you have three kids?"

Jeff covered his face briefly, then said firmly.

"I only have two kids, Phillip. Did it not to occur to you, that the six year difference between my son and daughter was not by choice and in fact I told you as much. But the only reason I didn't tell you that Beth and I had got back together for maybe six months from mid November and she was found to be pregnant again the last day of December and found out that she would be having twins in late January and everything was fine, right up to the damned 14 week mark again, when she had lost three other kids. But this time it was much harder on her and me, because the doctors told her that she'd never have kids again and they did surgery to ensure that much. Which when they told us that, she couldn't stop crying, until she started throwing things at me, to make me leave the room. Then she refused to let see her again."

Phil stared at him in slight shock, by the time Jeff fell silent briefly, then added softly.

"I think she truly started hating me that day, not because I returned to WWE, but because it was partily my fault for the doctors resorting to such a manner to, in their words, making sure that the major scarring that would most likely occur, wouldn't be there in years later to cause her issues or pain, when she got older."

Jeff bit his lip and stared up at Phil, then snorted and snapped.

"Now you see why I didn't fucking tell you, Phillip. I didn't tell you, because it doesn't affect us in the slightest. It won't change how I feel about you and it was years before we started dating and has no bearing on our relationship. That's why I kept it from you."

Phil pressed his lips together and handed the pictures over. Jeff stuffed them into his pocket.

"Don't even say it, Phillip. I know that miscarriages happens more often than not. But I am glad that, I never had to go through what some parents do, when they lose their kids to SIDS."

Jeff stared at him and asked suddenly.

"Did you call your father, Phil?"

"No, of course not. Why should I call him?"

Jeff sighed and finally said.

"I figured as much. So I gave him directions here. You have to talk to him and that's final."

Phil's face turned red instantly. Jeff held his hand up, stopping him from erupting.

"Phillip. I didn't give him directions to my house. I'm not that fucking stupid. But rather, I gave him directions to miller's diner, where we all could talk and eat, or you and your father can talk, in your own booth, I'll keep my kids close to me, in a second booth, to give you and him some privacy. Besides it's easy for you to find old sonograms, when I leave them, where you could find them."

Phil's face twisted, before he yelled.

"So you fucking tricked me, what's next, you want me to talk to that thieving fucker as well?"

Jeff watched him, then said quietly.

"No, Phillip. I don't, if anything. I prefer you not to get near him, since I know how that will turn out, with the both of you in jail, for getting into a fight and I have no desire to bail you out, even if he would deserve getting his ass kicked by you. Besides ask yourself, what do you rally have to lose?"

* * *

Jeff sighed, watching as Phil's face's scarlet rage lessened slightly, then he said softly.

"But he won't come, not until you are fine with him visiting us at that diner, Phil. I know that you don't want anything to do with the family that raised, you. But your biological father, is at least trying his best to reconnect and you'd have to make an effort, no matter how hard it is. I know that you don't like that but you know, even very pissed off and furious with me over what I did, that it is the honest truth."

Jeff stood up and walked over to him and placed his hands lightly on Phil's shoulders as he stared at him, then he said gently.

"Phillip, I love you and I know that it was wrong for me to do that, but sometimes you are too stubborn to know what's best for you. Both of us has had to make some hard choices for the other over the past year and you know what I'm referring to, but I accepted what you did. Although I had no other choice but to accept waking up in rehab, like I did last spring. You ahd my best intentions in mind, just like I do in forcing you totalk to your father."

Phil swallowed, then he said slowly.

"It wasn't just being ignored that bothered me the most, but he was a coward. Since I would confront my brother for what he would do, and we'd get into fights and managed to punch each other a few times, before he had jerked us apart, and he would whip me soundly for it, since I had usually started it. But everytime, he tried to do the same to Micheal, my mother would throw a major fit over it, and so Micheal was merely banished to his room and they did fight a lot, late at night about me. And the night before he had moved out, Micheal ran into my room and jumped on me, while yelling and hitting me. That was the only time I had seen him truly whip him, inspite of our mother's protests."

Jeff stared at him, then said slowly.

"Did he do that often? I mean your brother waiting till you was in bed, then attacking you?"

Phil snorted and said simply.

"No, he only did it that once. And when our mother pitched a fit and demanded that I be whipped as well, for punching Micheal twice. Since I just barely managed to get free of the blankets, after we fell on the floor and got him twice in the face, before our parents stormed into my room. Then our dad jerked us apart, and released me, before he whipped Micheal soundly and snapped at his wife. That Micheal deserved it for attacking me, for no reason, and he wasn't going to punish me, for merely defending myself. Since he knew I was ready for sleep, as he just left my room a few minutes prior. Of course she didn't like that but didn't say anything more."

Phil paused, then added softly.

"He had tried to talk to me afterwards, where he sat on the side of my bed, his hand on my shoulder, urging me to turn over, before he got up finally and left my room and closed the door, then a few minutes later. I heard him and her getting into a second yelling match about her treatment of me that night, then he moved out the next morning. But I ignored him, then when he did finally move back home. I refused to talk to him at all, for abandoning me like that. I didn't talk much to anyone, before I managed to run away and he did try to take me back home, but I seen his car and bolted, running as hard as I could to Chez's house, vowing I'd never go back to that hellish place. Although I had got turned around and ended up trapped in between the car and a damned fence and having no choice, but to sit down and start crying, over the thought that I was going to be dragged into the car and taken back home."

Phil bit his lip then continued.

"Which he knew that I didn't want to go back to his house, so he finally went back to the car, before returning with a blanket and covering me with it, then urging me to get up and he'd drop me off five blocks walking distance from Chez's house. Since he told me that he knew that was where I was heading to, but at the same time. He couldn't just leave me in a bad part of the city. Of course, the second he stopped the car, I was out of it and running as hard as I could away from the car. Even before he put it in park. But I was still soaked by the time I knocked on the front door of her house."

Jeff gently pulled Phil close, as he said softly.

"I'm sorry for everything you had to endure, because he refused to stand up and take a proactive role in raising you and your brother. But like I told you, everything is up to you, Phillip. I just think that Miller's diner would be a good place for you two to talk, where it's a very neutral place for you two. I know that you are familiar with it, but he's not."

Phil swallowed and said softly.

"Yes, I understand what you are trying to say, Jeff. But at the same time.."

Phil's voice broke off as his face went back to beet red. Jeff sighed, then he said quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

"Go ahead scream at me or hit me, if it would make you move past your anger at what I did, Phillip."

* * *

Jeff bit his lip, watching as the color vanished from Phil's face instantly, when his words had registered in his mind. Phil reached for him suddenly, as he said firmly.

"Why would you say that to me, Jeff? I would rather die, over raising a hand to you again. I might raise my voice at times, but I would never hit you again."

Phil managed to place his hand on Jeff's arm, feeling him trembling under his hand. Phil sighed softly and said gently.

"Are you still that scared of me?"

Jeff swallowed and finally said.

"No, but you looked like you was on the verge of losing control of yourself completely and I haven't seen you this angry, in years. I don't believe that you would've hit me, but I didn't know what else to say, to get through to you."

Phil sighed, then he closed his arms around Jeff's shoulders, feeling Jeff relaxing again. Phil whispered softly.

"I know that your intentions are in the right place, but it was wrong of you to do that, Jeff. I know you want me to try and fix the burned bridges, between me and him, but at the same time. I know that I should, but I can't bring myself to do that, not after everything I had to go through."

Jeff closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again and said softly.

"Phillip, I can see that you are nervous and scared to open up to him again. But do you think that it was easy for me, to let you close to me again after everything you did to me, and I still bear scars from what you did to me, but I moved past it, to fully embrace a relationship with you and look where we are."

Phil sighed wearily, then rubbed his neck, as he said.

"Yes, I know, Jeff. But at the same time, this thing between us, is different than what I went through. Since your father was firm and sometimes hard at times with you and older brother, after your mom had died. However you never had to endure being abused by your parents for well over 10 years and being made to feel like you are lower than dirt at times. I just hate to be around negativity like that again."

Jeff shifted and quietly said.

"I know, Phil or you could just simply call him."

Phil snorted.

"That would be far worse. But in actuality, I don't know which would be worse. Meeting with him face to face or talking with him on the phone and running the risk of having Micheal answer the phone."

Jeff laid his head against his shoulder and whispered softly.

"Well there is something else that you can do, you could write him, then, Phillip."

Phil snorted again, causing Jeff to raise his head to look at him.

"That would be the worst thing, more worse than meeting him in person or talking to him on the phone, because then Micheal would get your address and you said yourself, what would happen if I seen him again and you remember how I had reacted that one night, when we had in fact ran into them. I had to run outside, to avoid getting into a fight with Micheal. I didn't leave because of me spotting my father, but because of me seeing who was sitting beside him. Tht's why I don't want to do or have anything to do with him, so that I can avoid Micheal at all costs. You don't know him in the slightest and I know how he is, he would most likely try to steal my wallet and rob me of everything I own."

* * *

Two days later. Phil jerked back in the chair, at what his father had just told him. Phil jumped to his feet, fast enough to knock the chair on it's back as he half yelled

"I knew talking with you was a fucking mistake, and what you just told me. Well it proves that much. That my whole fucking life is one big fat fucking lie. God, no wonder my mother hated me."

Phil turned and stormed outside. Jeff sighed deeply, from where he was sitting a few tables away. Ruby said, suddenly.

"Uncle Phil said three bad words."

Jeff said quietly.

"Yes, Ruby, I know. Sometimes it happens. But come on you two, let's hurry up."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil seethed the whole way home, and stormed off to the basement. Jeff swallowed, knowing that Phil would blow up as soon as they was alone. So he quickly parked both his kids in the living room and hurried after where Phil had stomped off.

Phil grabbed his arm roughly and slammed the basement door shut, then dragged Jeff into his studio and snapped, in an entirely too calm voice.

"So Jeff, when are you going to stop fucking lying to me? My father told me that he had set that folder on my doorstep and rang the doorbell, before you came out and grabbed it. You never fucking hired anyone to dig up dirt on me."

Jeff closed his eyes, then said quietly.

"Phil, what was I supposed to say? After all of the times you'd bitch when anyone even asks or brings up your birth family. You would've reacted in this very same manner, had I came out and told you that someone had rang the doorbell, but I didn't find anyone, but these folders and jewelry. You wouldn't have believed me in the slightest."

"THE FUCKING TRUTH WOULD'VE BEEN NICE, JEFF!"

Jeff swallowed and took a step back, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Did you cheat on me?"

Jeff's mouth fell open, before he pressed his lips together.

"You was with Adam, a lot lately. So forgive me for asking you such a obvious question."

"I love you, Phillip, how can you even ask me something like that."

"Your brother trusted Amy too and she fucked him."

Jeff burst into tears at his vicious words, then stammered.

"I would never cheat on you. Why are you acting like this?"

Phil growled.

"That man is my biological father, but the woman who raised me, hated me. Because of her husband having a six month affair with some 19 year old girl named Racheal, and she planned to keep me, despite my father pressuring her to adopt me to him and his wife, but she bled to death and he took me anyways."

Jeff covered his face as he kept crying. Phil sewed his face up, then he snapped.

"I'm leaving."

Jeff stared at him in horror, when he realized what had set Phil off, when his words had sank in, then hurried after Phil, wiping at his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ten minutes later. Jeff blocked the doorway of their bedroom, silently pleading Phil, not to leave. Phil clenched his jaw, then snapped.

"I'm not leaving you, Jeff. But how am I supposed to feel, after everything that I ever knew about my life, is one big fucking lie? Not to mention, that I only came to be, by way of my father having sex with my biological mother, despite the fact that he already had a wife and took advantage of a girl, who was nearly five years younger than him."

Phil sighed, then added in a softer voice.

"I love you so much, it does hurt at times, but I won't and can't leave you. But I just don't know who I am anymore."

Jeff's lip trembled. Phil sighed, then he set the suitcase down on the floor and pulled Jeff close, as he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, Jeff. I shouldn't have even questioned you being faithful to me, it was wrong of me to imply that you had cheated on me. I know you'd never do such a thing. I just need some time, to wrap my head around everything."

Phil sighed deeply, then he pulled back and cradled Jeff's face, hating himself, because he was the sole reason of the pain, he now saw, was etched deeply on Jeff's face. Phil wiped his tears away and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Jeff. and I will return here, next week. But for right now, I'm just going to head to the next city, where Raw will be held a few days earlier. I'll call you in a few hours."

Phil moved his hands, and entwined his fingers with Jeff's hands, smiling weakly at him, before he kissed him again. Phil lifted his hand and stroked Jeff's hair briefly, then said.

"I just need time, Jeff. This has nothing to do with us. But with what happened, when you lost everything, when your house burnt down. Well I feel the same way, with everything I thought I knew, well it's nothing but ash right now."

Jeff swallowed, then gave a short nod.

"Okay, Phil, call me by six p.m. Will you?"

Phil nodded, then Jeff stepped to the side, trying to keep from losing it completely.

* * *

Jeff bit his lip, before he followed Phil out to, where his rental car was parked. Jeff grabbed his hands, and said, in a soft whisper.

"Please, Phil. Don't go, stay, please I'm begging you, don't take off after we had fought like we had a few minutes ago."

Phil looked at him, as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. Jeff said a bit clearer.

"Do I have to beg you, on my knees? I will do that, if you promise to stay and not run off."

Phil sighed, then touched Jeff's face and said quietly.

"I don't want to see you in that position, Jeff. It's fine, during our private time, but for you to do it outside of that, would be insulting to both of us. It's just what I learnt earlier, it hurt me pretty badly and I still just want to leave and hide, to lick my wounds, I suppose."

Phil paused and sighed again, then said quietly.

"I still want to leave, but at the same time, I understand what you are trying to make me understand. That if I do leave, it would cause irreversible damage to us and that's the last thing that I want to do. But right now, I truly feel like one of those snowglobes, you see at the store around Christmas. Everything I knew about my life was destroyed when my father told me that, at the resturant."

Phil stared down at his hands, before Jeff's hands covered his. Phil gave a soft chuckle and gripped Jeff's fingers and gave them a slight squeeze, then he turned and unlocked the trunk again and pulled his two suitcases out, then shut the trunk again and slipped his car keys back into his pocket again. Phil leaned forward and kissed Jeff softly, then followed him back inside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Phil laid there, holding Jeff, letting him cry, as his fingers slowly caressed his back. Phil sighed and said softly.

"I'm sorry for every horrible thing that I had yelled at you earlier today, Jeff."

Jeff sniffed.

"It's fine, Phil."

Phil cut him off.

"No, it's not fine, Jeff. What I said, was unexcusable and I hate myself for accusing you of cheating on me and screaming at you, the way I had."

Jeff swallowed and said firmly, through his tears, that he swiped away.

"Phillip, you was right in saying that you was acting just like a wounded animal, attacking anyone who got near enough, because you didn't know anything else to do and I couldn't blame you for it, not at all and as hard as it might be. But I do forgive you for the horrid things you yelled at me. Because I love you and love always forgives, no matter what it is. You was hurt and you are still hurting somewhat, and so you couldn't stop yourself from striking out at everyone closest to you. Which just so happened to be me and I am truly sorry for lying to you, all those years ago, Phil. But when I seen what the folder had contained. I couldn't exactly tell you the truth of how they came to exist or why I had it."

"I know, but I wish you had told me the truth, over a lie. I mean it wasn't a straight up lie, but it wasn't the truth either. But at the same time, it all made perfect sense, why she hated me so much, because my whole existence was a slap in the face, that her husband was a lying, cheating asshole, who was forcing her to raise his bastard son, as well as his legal son."

Jeff looked up at him and stated.

"You aren't that, not at all, Phillip. Just like I'm not a cheater, neither are you a bastard and you know it."

Phil chuckled and kissed him softly.

* * *

Phil kissed Jeff once more, before he pulled back and stared at him briefly. Then he started kissing him, leaning into him as each kiss got more passionate, until Jeff was laying on his back, whimpering softly, under Phil's insistent kissing. Jeff tried to move his face, to no avail, until Phil started kissing his neck. Jeff whined.

"Phil, my kids."

"Shush, Jeff."

Phil went back to kissing his mouth, whenever Jeff tried to protest.

"But they're awake."

"Shh, they will be fine."

Jeff finally stopped resisting and wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders, as he started kissing his mouth again. Phil moved slightly, as his hands quickly undid Jeff's belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before he tugged them down his thighs. Jeff gasped and grabbed the hem of his boxers, keeping them in place.

"Phillip, the door."

Phil looked up at him strangely, then glanced behind him and sighed, before he pushed himself up and slid off the bed, then walked over to it and shut it firmly, before he locked it. Jeff bit his lip, watching Phil walking back to where he was laying down. Jeff swallowed, feeling the bed move slightly, as Phil crawled back on it and over to Jeff, then he started kissing him again.

Phil sat back suddenly, then he quickly untied Jeff's shoes, and slipped them off his feet, followed by his socks, before he leaned over the bed and set them on the floor. Phil leaned forward and tugged Jeff's jeans down to his ankles, then slid them off and dropped them to the floor also, before he pulled Jeff's boxers off and tossed them over his shoulder. Jeff pressed his lips together, watching as Phil pulled his own shirt off, then he stripped down to his boxers, before he helped Jeff sit up, and helped him out of his own shirt.

"If we are quiet enough, they won't hear a single sound, Jeff."

Jeff's eyes widened at his words, then licked his lips.

"You want me, don't you?"

"Of course, Phil. Always. But I'm not so much worried about my son, as it's my six year old daughter, I'm more worried about her hearing things she don't understand."

Phil thought for a minute and sighed, then he was off the bed and walked over to the closest, then frowned, before he turned and looked at Jeff.

"I thought that you had that one stand up fan in here?"

Jeff stared at him briefly, then said simply.

"I took it out to the living room a few days ago, before the ceiling fan stopped working and I had to get the motor replaced. I just forgot to bring it back in here."

"I'll go and get it."

Jeff bit his lip, watching as Phil quickly redressed, and left the room, shutting the door behind him, before he returned a few minutes later, carrying it. Phil set it down and quickly shut and relocked the door, then he picked it up and found an outlet close by the door and plugged it in and turned it on, after he positioned it, where it wouldn't be blowing air on them directly.

* * *

Phil chuckled, once he had stripped again and climbed back onto the bed.

"What?"

Phil chuckled again and said.

"Your son thinks that we are gross."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. Phil said quickly.

"I didn't tell or say anything of what we are planning to do, except telling him to watch his sister and they could watch tv as long as they wished, but they had to share."

"Well you shouldn't have told him that much, Phillip."

Phil looked at Jeff, then sighed and said quietly.

"Jeff, in another year he will be in high school for a few years. You can't protect him from what married couples do and he is already well aware of how he and his sister came to be. I know that isn't something you want to discuss with him, but you will have to, in a few years and I doubt your father did that with you or your brother."

"He did, well just the main points of it, then told us that he would thump either of us, if we wasn't careful and got some girl pregnant, because he would make us marry her, even if we hated the girl. Not because of us having sex with her, but because she got pregnant as a result and it was the right and only choice that we'd have at that point."

Phil chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure that made both of you ultra careful, after him telling you that. My true parents didn't really talk to me, though they was a little worried about me, because I rarely was seen with a girl and I usually had my face in comic books or a music magazine that had a recent interview with a straight edge band, to care about those things, at that point in my life. My dad did talk to me, but it was all I could do, keep from running back to my room, in embarrassment. I didn't meet Natalie, until a year or so, after I graduated from high school."

Phil kissed Jeff again, causing Jeff to flail slightly, at the suddenness and intensity of it. Jeff finally gripped Phil's arms slightly, as he kept kissing him hungrily, while his hands roamed over Jeff's nude form, underneath his own. Jeff started squirming slightly. Phil shifted and swiftly buried himself deeply inside Jeff, as he covered Jeff's mouth with his right hand at the same time, when Jeff arched up against him, with a muffled shrill cry.

"We have to be quiet, Jeff. So I don't want to keep your mouth covered throughout this. So hide your face against me, if you can't keep contain yourself."

Jeff bit his lip, causing Phil to start kissing him softly, as he started moving over him as well. Jeff let out a soft gasp. Phil whispered.

"Don't get any louder than that, Jeff."

Phil kept thrusting, as he ran his fingertips over Jeff, then wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, causing Phil to start kissing him again, feeling Jeff trembling underneath him. Jeff jerked his head back, his mouth opening and closing. Phil looked at him, then started kissing his neck, hearing Jeff's faint whimpers. Phil whispered in his ear.

"I didn't say you couldn't make any noise. Just be as quiet as you can be. The fan will hide everything. I love to hear your soft gasps and quiet whimpers, Jeff. Just don't start screaming or yelling."

Jeff swallowed and gave a weak nod, feeling how deeply he felt Phil, with every thrust. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's back, and kissed Phil's mouth, causing him to lean into him, as Phil kept touching Jeff's body slowly, with each thrust.

"Oh god, Phillip, what are you doing?"

Phil chuckled and kissed Jeff's neck, then whispered.

"You are well aware of what I'm doing."

Jeff huffed, letting his hands travel down Phil's back, before Phil went back to kissing his lips softly. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, when he felt his climax building suddenly. Jeff started squirming, feeling Phil moving faster finally, inside him, as he kept kissing Jeff hungrily, hearing Jeff's moans becoming more and more franatic. Phil covered Jeff's mouth abruptly, when Jeff jerked against his hips, with a sharp cry that was muffled by his hand covering his mouth, when Jeff came all over his fingers. Phil gave a few more thrusts, then hid his sweat covered face against Jeff's sweaty neck, when his release his him, as their bodies slowly cooled down.

* * *

Jeff swallowed, his mouth was suddenly dry, then he licked his lips, before he realized that Phil was staring down at him. Jeff gave him a weak smile, then coughed and said.

"Well we should probably get into the shower as soon as possible, Phillip. It's best if you did it quickly, while the pleasure is lingering, then it won't hurt as bad."

Phil gave a slight nod, then pulled out of Jeff's ass, causing him to bit his lip, before Phil gathered him up in his arms and carefully climbed off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, where he flipped the light on and shut the door, with his foot. Phil set Jeff down on his feet, before he walked over to the shower stall, followed by Jeff, then Phil quickly turned the water on and draped his arm around Jeff's shoulders and led him inside and shut the door behind them, where he kissed him softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff. But I'm sorry that I don't or haven't given you the credit you deserve. Because I have tried to give up on us, a few times, but you always somehow, managed to get through to me and force me to see reason. Like you did earlier. I truthfully don't know where I'd be today, without you."

Jeff sighed softly, then blinked the spray out of his eyes and said simply.

"That's because, all of those reasons, well it's because the things that made you want to quit, are things that can be and have been fixed, and we have got past them, it wasn't easy, I'll admit that right now. But at the same time those problems, sure they seemed pretty dauntly to fix, but it wasn't impossible to fix them either. And you are right, that what I did a long time ago, sure it wasn't a straight up lie, but it was still a lie of admission, where I only told you half of the truth and lied about the other half. As far as that old sonogram strip. I kept that from you, because it's still painful to think of the kids that died in her stomach and I don't blame her, nor myself. Because things happen and I never got to see their faces or give them names. But it doesn't make it hurt any less."

Phil pulled him close, as he said quickly, in a soft voice.

"I can't imagine how much it does and did hurt, Jeff and I'm sorry that it happened and it was what probably did destroy your marriage to her."

Jeff swallowed and said softly.

"Probably so, but the first time, it hurt both of us, although we both knew that sometimes it happens and that was proven when she gave birth to my son, but then it happened again in early 2004 and again in early 2005, before she was found to be pregnant in December 2005. Which she was almost too terrified to move much for several months, she didn't act normal until late March, when we both knew we'd actually have another child and this time, it'd be a girl."

Phil sighed, then said quietly.

"Which hearing what you two went through, well it does concern me, but as far as I know, my parents didn't have any troubles and what happened to my mother, was a horrible accident and it happened so often to women, before modern medicine, where doctors did C-sections, but only as a last ditch effort and only to save the baby, not the mother."

Jeff looked at him and stated.

"Phillip, that shouldn't color, your decision of when you want kids. Not at all. I actually can't wait to see what your kids would look like, when they shred the baby fat that all babies has when they are born, which they have it for almost a year."

* * *

Phil sighed deeply, then he gently turned Jeff around, as he grabbed the clean washcloth. Jeff hissed, feeling him gently dabbing at his tender pucker. Phil said softly.

"I'm sorry that it stings, Jeff."

Jeff glanced over at him, from over his shoulder, then sighed and said quietly.

"I think that you should call your father and talk to him. I know you felt like you had everything shook up, and burnt to ash and you tried to run from it and I'm sorry for how everything came out."

Phil gripped his upper arms slightly and said.

"Jeff, you did the best you could, and now after the fact, we don't know how I would've reacted, had you told me that you opened the front door and found that package of papers, etc. But let's get out now, since I washed off all of the blood, etc from your ass and the backs of your legs."

Jeff stared at him, then ducked his head slightly, causing Phil to pull him into a tight hug.

"I love you Jeff. And I know that you love me, and sometimes people lie to protect those who they love deeply from the truth, so I certainly don't, nor will I blame you for lying to me, the way you had."

Twenty minutes later. Phil leaned over and whispered in Jeff's ear softly. Jeff pulled back and stared at him, then sighed and said softly.

"Phil, I don't like having strange people at my house, and I'm even more protective of my privacy, ever since my privacy was violated all those years ago. That's why I wanted you to meet him at Miller's. But I think that you need to talk to him privately, without anyone else around, in a truly neutral area."

Jeff thought, then said.

"You can meet him at Fantasy lake. I have never taken you there, but it's time for us to go there and I know my kids have been wanting to go there lately."

Phil frowned slightly.

"A waterpark is hardly private, Jeff."

"No, but it's noisy enough, where you two can talk freely, without people eavesdropping. Trust me on that, Phil."


	14. Chapter 14

A month later. Phil sat there, beside Jeff watching him sleep, then he chuckled softly. Since Jeff didn't look a day over 32, but yet he was now 35. Phil smiled and touched his cheek, then slid off the bed, to see if Ruby and her brother was up yet.

Two hours later. Phil unhooked Ruby's seatbelt, then stepped back, as he opened the trunk and pulled out everything and closed it, following both kids inside. Phil stopped short, seeing Jeff sitting there at the island, rubbing his eyes slightly, then he looked up and caught sight of Phil and simply said.

"You still could've woke me up, before you guys left."

Phil sighed and started to talk, but fell silent, when Jeff's son quickly said.

"Dad, it's your birthday and you was allowed to sleep in as long as you wished and besides me and Ruby, and Phillip wanted to surprise you."

Jeff stared down at his hands, thene said quietly.

"I would probably be still asleep, except for the fact that, I had got a call from your mother wanting to come over and talk to me about something. Which that was an hour ago and she should be here soon enough, I think in another twenty minutes or so."

Jeff stared at Phil, then said quietly.

"If you went out and bought me a cake, don't get me wrong. But you shouldn't have, Phil. Because talking isn't what Beth has in mind, by coming here, not today of all days, so this will be weird, since she loved to show up and remind me of how much she swears I'm missed having her cook for me when I got home."

Phil arched an eyebrow. Jeff shrugged and yawned, then leaned over and picked Ruby up and said softly.

"Don't ask. Mostly, it's her way of wanting to see her kids again, since she hasn't seen them for a long time."

Phil sighed and pressed his lips together. Jeff narrowed his eyes, as he snapped.

"What?"

"Nothing, Jeff. It's just that my sisters wanted to come down and.."

Jeff covered his face instantly and sighed wearily, then said weakly.

"Yes, today will be completely akward. I'll be happy to see your sisters again, however other people might not be very pleased to see them for the first time. So when do you have to pick them up at the airport?"

"At noon."

Jeff thought and then said.

"It's just barely ten now."

* * *

Jeff fell silent, when the dogs started barking, causing him to sigh, then he got up, holding Ruby and took her to the living room and sat her down on her stool and turned the T.V. on for her. Jeff barely walked back to the kitchen, when Beth walked into and looked Phil over, then ignored him and said.

"Happy Birthday Jeff. Hard to believe you are 35 today today and don't look much older than 30."

Phil crossed his arms, Jeff gave him a faint shake of his head, then said quickly.

"The kids are in the living room, Beth."

"I didn't just come here to see them, I came to see you and cook you some food and everything."

Jeff closed his eyes and swallowed.

"So you're not going to leave after a couple hours then."

"Of course not, Jeff. I mean honestly, you barely look like you have been eating right. You can't honestly expect me to believe, that he can actually know the difference from a box of pasta to a box of oatmeal, or being able to make you anything but processed foods or nasty things that has been frozen repeatedly."

Jeff sighed again, seeing Phil scowling, then Phil looked down when his phone beeped, causing him to glance up and see Beth glare at him. Phil said firmly.

"Jeff, I have to go."

Jeff stared at him, causing Phil to quickly text to him.

_'Was she like that all the time, with you, Jeff?'_

Jeff glanced at his phone, then glanced at Phil, who sighed, knowing that was a yes.

Three hours later. Jeff sat there, his hands in his lap, thankful that Beth was busy talking to her son. Jeff bit his lip, hearing her sharp statement.

"I didn't raise you to act so disrespectful towards your father."

"Jeff, what did you do as his punishment, for his actions last month?"

Jeff sighed and said simply.

"I made him use all of his allownace and buy new picture frames and took his game consoles away for two weeks. I locked it up in the safe, to make sure he wasn't tempted by any of them. So I didn't whip him, Beth, but I punished him, with something that fit the crime."

* * *

Phil stopped his sisters and said quietly.

"I didn't tell you three earlier, but this will be the first time you three will see Jeff's ex-wife and don't be surpised if she refuses to let you three do anything. And she hates me."

Chez laughed and said.

"That is not surprising, in the least, Phil, no woman wants to see their man or ex-husband, happy in a new life or marriage with someone new, not truly. It's how we all act. So I doubt that there will be any problems. But of course she hates you, because you replaced her, in a way."

Phil looked shocked and started to protest, but Chez added.

"But at the same time, you are below her, in her eyes. Was she mostly ignoring you, before you left to pick us up?"

Phil sighed and admitted.

"Yes, after glaring at me twice, but their marriage was over years before."

Chez laughed softly.

"Phillip, listen and it's best that you don't even try to understand. But she hates you for replacing her, but at the same time, you are below her, simply because she borne him two wonderful kids."

Phil stared at her, then sighed and shook his head.

"Don't be so glum, but trust me, that is exactly what she thinks when she sees you, don't take it personally."

Phil said quickly.

"Well I am glad that I didn't marry a woman."

Phil bit his lip when his words made all three of his sisters laugh. Chez gave his arm a light pat, while saying.

"Oh Phil. We're not laughing at you, just what you said, but yes, it's for the best that you hadn't."

* * *

Jeff set his fork down, the second he seen the look on Beth's face, causing him to bit his lip, when she asked suddenly.

"So let me guess that the three of you are related to him and the women that my daughter, just finished telling me about. Where one of them was advised against having kids or can't have kids again?"

Cassie said quickly.

"That would be me, so you are Beth, then? My name is Cassie, and this is Chaleen, which we are twins, and this is our older sister Chez."

Beth stared at them said simply.

"So, Chez, that is your name?"

"Yes. Before you say it, yes I normally cook for them."

Beth finally smiled and said.

"Good, I'm glad to know that Jeff hasn't been straving in the slightest. So does your sisters help out at all?"

"Well yes and no, mostly they get what I tell them to do, but I'm the one who cooks for most part. But I am glad to finally get to meet you. You and Jeff have two wonderful kids and I'm sorry for what you went though."

Beth stared at her, pointedly, causing Chez to walk close, then said in a low voice.

"Neither of them said or told me anything, except for you asking which one of us, was advised not to have kids again. You only asked such a question, because you felt a kinship with Cassie. You saying that, was a dead giveaway."

Beth pressed her lips together tightly, then finally said.

"I had 4 miscarriages, the final time, the doctors made certain that I wouldn't ever get pregnant again, after I lost a set of twins at 14 weeks in early 2007."

She paused.

"Your sisters can keep the kids busy and I will help you in making Jeff something decent for his birthday."

Three hours later. Phil sat there, scowling deeply, as he watched Jeff's brother Matt hand him something, then he twisted his face and jumped off the stool and stormed over and snatched it out of Jeff's hands and set it down roughly and tore the brown bag , then grabbed it off the countertop and dropped it into the trash can. Jeff grabbed Matt's arm, while hissing.

"Let it go, and you should know better, than to give me something like that, Matt."

"Everything's done."

Jeff sighed, at Beth talking a bit louder than she normally did, and knew she did it to break the hushed tension, that had fell over Jeff, Matt and Phil, after Phil had threw the whiskey bottle away.

Several minutes later. Jeff paused, feeling Phil's arm over his shoulders suddenly, and became aware of Beth's frosty glare, at Phil at his actions. Jeff caught her eye, and immediately adjusted his wedding and engagement rings, causing her to drop her eyes briefly to her plate, when she seen what he did, letting the rings he wore catch the light. Jeff went back to eating his food again.

* * *

Several hours later. Jeff curled up against Phil, feeling his hand slowly running up and down his back. Phil kissed him softly, then said.

"Well today, I think it went better than I thought it would, even with the unexpectness of my sisters meeting your ex-wife."

Jeff chuckled.

"Beth, she wouldn't have a problem with them. Now you on the other hand. She hates you, because of everything that you did to me, in 2009, Phil."

Phil looked down at him, then said softly.

"I know that you had told me earlier, that she was like that always with you. I mean taking charge. But I think she kinda overstepped her boundaries a little."

Jeff stared up at him and said.

"I know that you think she did, but she didn't, not truly. You know how I am, there are somethings that I won't budge on. As for letting her show up and take over the kitchen, that was nothing more, than a old habit, that's all. But I don't have to tell you what type of a woman, she is."

Phil chuckled.

"Oh, I already know she's a strong, sometimes no nonsense type of woman, but than again. She had to be, being with you for so long, where you did let her rule you, when you got home. Because you was raised in that way, that the woman does rule the house and the man isn't allowed to do much, when he gets home from work. So you don't have to explain anything to me. But what did you do, to make her stop glaring at me, earlier?"

Jeff glanced up at him, then sighed and said, as he held his left hand up.

"I didn't do much, except I moved this hand, then shifted the rings enough where they caught the light, after I met her eyes. She got my message instantly, that's why she was grudgely polite to you and acknowledged you finally. I only let her have her way, by taking over, simply, because I didn't want to get into a fight with her, not with our kids in the same house and hearing every word, we might've yelled at each other. Sometimes it's easier to let her think, she's getting her way."

Phil chuckled softly and kissed Jeff, then said.

"Oh, so you silently told her, in that little action, that she had to back off, but at the same time, you still wished to be friends with her, Jeff?"

"Yes. She will at least make an effort, to try and accept that I am married to you, and maybe be more friendly towards you."

Jeff shifted and pressed his lips against Phil's mouth, kissing him softly, before he pulled back and pushed him up against the headboard and tugged Phil's sweats down, below his knees and closed his mouth around the head of Phil's cock. Phil grunted, feeling Jeff's wet tongue all over the head of his cock. Phil swallowed hard, feeling him licking down into the slit repeatedly.

"Didn't you get enough sweets for today or gifts, Jeff?"

Jeff pulled his mouth off Phil's cock and stated simply.

"Sure I did, Phil. But I'm making a gift of you, to myself, as the best gift that I could want for today. Besides from the look on your face, you are throughly enjoying this, almost as much as I am."

Jeff quickly closed his mouth around Phil's cock, sucking eagerly on the head, as he lashed his tongue against the tip, hearing Phil's low whining, as he tried to keep as quiet as he could, at Jeff's relentless tongue attacking the head of his cock. Jeff abruptly removed his mouth once more and looked up at Phil's contorted face. Phil swallowed, then Jeff whispered suddenly, his eyes bright and gleaming.

"Come on, we can fuck all we want to in the bathroom, Phil."

Phil pressed his lips together, then he shifted, watching as Jeff clamored off the bed. Phil gingerly pulled his sweats up over his wist, before bitting his lip, feeling the fabric rubbing lightly against his cock. Jeff waited until Phil was inside, then he shut and locked the door as he stared pointedly at Phil, who chuckled and shoved his sweatpants off again, seeing Jeff stripping naked quickly as well.

"My, you are certainly eager."

"Of course, Phil. I want you to fuck me again and again."

Phil laughed softly, then shrugged and said.

"I have no problems with doing just that, Jeff. Fast and hard or just make love you to?"

Jeff stared at him and said simply.

"It's maybe a few minutes after nine p.m., so we have all night to do it all."

Phil laughed once more, and stated simply.

"As you wish, Jeff."

"Good, it is my birthday and you have to fuck me in any manner that I order to do so, Phillip, who is my very own X Rated superstar."

Phil stared at him, then let a smirk spread over his lips at Jeff's words before he saw the gleam of mischief in Jeff's eyes, which made him chuckle slowly, and sauntered over to Jeff, who stood there unflinching.

* * *

Phil kissed him roughly, as he gripped Jeff's hips, as he kept kissing him, backing him up against the ledge of the vanity sink. Jeff reached behind him and gripped the edge of the countertop, as they kissed each other until their breathing sped up, where their chests rose and fell rapidly.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, who started kissing Jeff's neck slowly. Jeff moved his left hand and wrapped it around Phil's cock, squeezing it, then started stroking it slowly. Phil abruptly pulled his hand away from his cock, and turned Jeff around suddenly, before he whispered.

"This will hurt, Jeff. Just so you are forwarned."

Jeff grimaced, struggling to strifle a yell, when Phil wasted little time, in burying himself to the hilt, inside his ass. Phil paused briefly, then he started thrusting painfully quick, into Jeff's ass, before he wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist. Jeff gave a sharp cry, when Phil started stroking his cock just as roughly, trying not to wince at each of Phil's painful thrusts, but he knew it would only last for a few minutes, which he thought that it sucked majorly, since he loved Phil being rough, almost as much as he loved, when he would take his time and make love to him.

"Oh, Phil. Use both hands, please. Keep your right hand, where it is. But I can support myself."

Phil looked at him in the reflection of the mirror, before Jeff held himself away from the sink, with his hands. Phil started kissing over Jeff's neck and shoulders and he caressed Jeff's body, almost worshipfully. Jeff gasped, feeling his light, firm nips on the top of both shoulders, then felt Phil's tongue licking around his neck slowly, following by his hot breath on the nape of his locked eyes with Phil, seeing his slight smirk on his lips, before Jeff's body jerked, when he came suddenly, with a half yell.

Jeff swallowed, as he rested his sweaty face on the countertop, then whimpered when Phil pulled free of his ass, a second before Jeff felt himself in Phil's arms, as he walked over to the tub and stepped inside. Phil sat Jeff down on the side of it, seeing him wince, causing him to say quickly at the look of concern on Phil's face.

"Oh Philly, don't worry. This is why we don't do that very often and it's the first time, we have done that, I mean fucked so hard, this year. So don't worry. Just focus on setting up the bath for us. Well don't fix the water, not until you clean me up from what we just did, that way. The water won't be bloody, as we are relaxing, and enjoying our closeness to one other."

Phil sighed, but quickly got a washcloth damp, then turned back to see Jeff stand up gingerly, then turned his ass towards him. Phil walked over and gently washed off all of the streaks of blood mixed with his seed. Phil bit his lip, when he heard Jeff's soft whimpers, during his actions.

"There, I'm done. But you will probably be sore in the morning, Jeff."

Jeff shrugged and said simply.

"I have no doubt of that, but it was well worth it. But now that I think of it. I want you to make love to me, in our bed, not in the bathroom, Phillip."

Phil looked at him, causing Jeff to give him a slight nod. Phil turned the water off, and stepped out, and quickly scrubbed his feet dry, then helped Jeff out of the tub. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck suddenly and kissed him quickly. Phil smiled and kissed his lips back, then picked him up and carried him out to their bed and laid him down, as they started kissing each other eagerly, as their hands touched and caressed their bodies.

Phil cradled Jeff's face gently and said softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff. I'm glad that you had a great birthday inspite of everything that had happened today."

Jeff shrugged.

"Even with the akwardness, I had a great birthday party, being with my friends and the man that I married. The one thing that I can think that might just top it, is when our wedding anniversary finally arrives and that's not too far off, Phillip. But for that, I want us to get away and go somewhere warm or hot, even if it means we are tourists in a strange land, since it will be deep into winter, come December 28th and I hope that you will take a week off."

Phil looked at him, then kissed him softly and said.

"I swear that I will make sure I will do just that. Barring any unseen disaster. for that week, we will belong to noone but each other, as is only befitting."

Jeff smiled and kissed him firmly and said.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it even more now. But for right now, I want you to make love to me, Phil, then we can hold each other for the rest of the night or until we fall asleep."

* * *

Phil stared at him and softly said.

"I'd be all to happy, to do that, Jeff."

Phil started kissing him softly, as he ran his fingertips over Jeff's body slowly, then he kissed his way down Jeff's neck, before he started kissing him everywhere on his body, hearing Jeff's soft whimpers at what he was doing. Phil stroked his fingers up and down Jeff's thighs, caressing his inner thighs, allowing them to brush slightly against his cock every so often. Phil kissed his way back up to Jeff's mouth again.

Phil sighed. Jeff stared at him, causing him to kiss Jeff's lips again, then whispered softly.

"But I can't wait to make love to you somewhere, in some beach house or cabin, and feeling the warm ocean breeze hitting us through the open windows, Jeff. For our one year anniversary."

Jeff's lip trembled, causing Phil to kiss his lips softly again, as his hands slipped underneath Jeff's ass, and getting a soft whimper from him.

"This time, it will be nothing short of sweet and gentle, Jeff, and I will make it last as long as I possibly can."

Jeff slid his arms around Phil's neck and said softly.

"You always do, Phil. I have never been so completely satisfied as I am, every time we are together like this and I can't say that I wasted years of my life, when I could've spent them with us, because I wouldn't have been a father twice over, if I hadn't been married before. But all I want is the man I married and who also loves nothing else, but to be with me like this, maybe not like this, but like this nonetheless."

Phil smiled and kissed him softly, before he said.

"I know that you think you are the lucky one here. But in reality, I think that I am the lucky one, here, Jeff."


	15. Chapter 15

Three months later. Phil covered his face, before he felt Jeff's soft hand slip into his left palm, giving his right hand, a light squeeze, since Jeff could see just how upset, Phil was, after the doctor had told them both that Phil would need to have surgery to repair the muscle tear. Which he told them, that it was pretty straight forward and simple surgery that the whole surgery should take less than an hour, to 75 minutes at most.

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeff narrowed his eyes and said firmly.

"Phillip, there is nothing to be sorry for, not at all. Things happen and it's a risk we take in that ring, Phil. Stop beating yourself up over it, at least. It's a very slight tear and in a few weeks, you'd be back wrestling again."

Phil looked at him, as he pressed his lips together, then swallowed.

"I am sorry, that this came at the worst time and fucked up our anniversay plans."

Jeff inhaled deeply, before exhaling just as deeply, then sat down on the bed, beside Phil.

"Phillip, those plans aren't so as important to me, as your wellbeing is, that's what matters to me. I know that this was the worst case scenerio. I'm just glad that my house is basically one story, that way. I won't worry about you struggling up stairs or some shit like that. To hell with what we wanted to do, to celebrate us being married one year. I'll be perfectly fine with a party with you at my house. But I am glad that your sisters had took my kids back to Chicago with them months ago. So I don't have to worry about you tripping over one of Ruby's toys or anything to that extent. Let's just worry about one thing at a time, first the surgery, then later rehab."

Phil slapped his hands over his face again. Jeff snapped.

"Stop it, Phil, I know you despise all drugs, but they can't do any surgeries without some drugs. However they know well enough, not to give you painkillers, since you are a walking bill board. for anti-drug and pro-animal rights. Yes, all sorts of fluffy animals are saved, including the wooly teddy bears with their beady eyes, that stare at people in the stores, because of your super thoughtfulness."

Phil lowered his hands and burst out laughing, at the mental image, Jeff had just gave to him. Jeff tilted his head and sighed, as he covered Phil's hands, as he said softly.

"I love you, Phil. And we will get though this, just have to push though it, since it's our only choice."

Phil said quietly.

"I know, Jeff. But with what you just said to me, I will probably be seeing dancing, smiling stupid ass teddy bears in my sleep tonight."

Jeff smirked at him, then shrugged.

"I only said that, because I didn't know how else to make you laugh. I know this is a horrible situation, that we are facing tomorrow, but at the same time, there is no way to get past you having surgery, as with what he told us, it won't heal up right on it's own, so it's best that you don't think about it. And you have to have surgery, or it would spell the end of your career and I know that isn't something you want to happen, to retire, when you are just barely 34 yrs old."

Phil ran his hand over his head and sighed deeply, knowing that Jeff was right, then said.

"When he comes back, you will ask him to have an orderly to bring you a cot?"

Jeff nodded. Phil said softly.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to sleep very much, unless I knew that you was beside me. Although you'd be a few feet away, but still, close enough."

"I have no plans of leaving you, until you are discharged and after that, I will drive us back home. But I will stop after six hours and we will find a hotel, for you to rest, before I drive the rest of the way."

Phil sighed wearily, then he looked up at Jeff and asked.

"Have you eaten anything, since noon, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him. Phil said firmly.

"Go, and get something to eat at the caferia, Jeff. i can be fine on my own for that long and I don't want you eating in front of me. Since it will be hard enough, fighting hunger pains and knowing that I can't eat in the 24 hours before surgery."

Jeff stood up. Phil gripped his hand long enough to give Jeff's hand a light squeeze, then repeated in a softer voice.

"Go, I will be fine, Jeff. You will be back soon enough. I'll just watch boring tv, until you return. I suppose."

Jeff stood there and staring at him. Phil chuckled.

"Yes, I will be fine, Jeff. Today I'm not worried about, it's tomorrow that I am dreading a bit. Just go and get something to eat, because I can't eat, doesn't mean I want you to get sick from not eating again. Now go."

* * *

The next day. Jeff sighed, as he gently touched Phil's face, which he was still out of it, but he could see that the stuff, that he had been given to knock him out for his surgery, was slowly loosening it's grip on him. Jeff sighed again, running a single finger over his lips, then along his jawline, then he pulled back to study his face, seeing that his eyes was twitching slightly under his eyelids.

Jeff leaned down and kissed his lips softly, briefly, before he sat down on the side of the bed, as he slipped his hand into Phil's left hand, covering it with both of his hands, knowing that he had no choice but to wait, until he finally woke up completely.

Thirty minutes later. Jeff glanced up at Phil's face, when he heard a faint, but clear groan. Jeff watched him, waiting silently, knowing that he'd be wake in five or less minutes. Jeff sighed deeply, hearing him moan several more times, then he started stirring, a minute before his eyes opened slowly. Jeff shifted and touched his cheek, as he whispered.

"Hey I'm glad that you are finally awake."

Phil glanced up at him, then closed his eyes again. Jeff waited, since he could see in that one glance, just how unfocused his green eyes was, but he was glad that he was awake. Phil kept his eyes closed for a couple minutes, then opened them again. Jeff finally smiled weakly, when he seen that his eyes was more focused and clearer. Phil opened and closed his mouth, before managing in a very hoarse voice.

"Hey, Jeff."

Phil fell silent again, causing Jeff to say softly.

"You don't have to stay awake for my sake, Phil. Just rest, don't push yourself. It's just now twelve thirty, so let yourself recover, don't force yourself to be normal completely all at once."

Phil gave a slight nod, closing his eyes again. Jeff sighed, seeing that he had fell asleep again.

"How is he?"

Jeff turned at the sound of the doctor's question. Jeff said quickly.

"He woke up for a bit, but he quickly fell back asleep."

Jeff watched as the doctor came over and assessed Phil, then glanced at the machines and said.

"That's good, but it's also normal, he will most likely be sleeping off and on throughout the afternoon. Everything looks good, so I'll leave you two alone now. Maybe when he's finally himself, perhaps tonight, we can help him out of bed and see how his knee is holding up."

Jeff sighed, before he watched the doctor leave the room again.

Five hours later. Jeff stood there, his hands on Phil's shoulder and left arm, as he carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. Jeff said quickly.

"Just take it slow, don't get up just yet, Phil. Sit there like that for a few minutes."

Phil looked up at Jeff, then sighed wearily, knowing he had a hard road ahead of him. Jeff watched him, as Phil moved his feet slightly, then touched his knee, still covered with white, sterile bandages. Phil locked eyes with Jeff and asked suddenly.

"Jeff, can you get that cup of water for me?"

Jeff stared at him.

"I just want to have something to drink. I don't plan on moving for a while, since I don't wish to crumple to the floor and I probably would, if I tried to get up right now."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then walked over to where the pitcher sat and grabbed the room temptature cup of water and returned, to see Phil studying the tattoos on his fingers, then sighed heavily.

"Here, Phil."

Phil glanced up, before he reached out and took the cup from Jeff's extended hand, then he took a couple sips, then handed the cup back to Jeff. Then he walked back over to the tray and sat it down and returned to Phil's side again.

"You want to try and stand up, now Phil?"

Phil glanced at the doctor, who was standing near the foot of his hospital bed. Phil sighed and reached out for Jeff, who quickly wrapped his arm around his waist, supporting him, as Phil carefully pushed himself up on his feet. Jeff bit his lip, seeing Phil's legs wobble slightly, causing him to grab at Jeff's arm briefly.

"So how does your knee feel, Phil?"

Phil glanced at the doctor and stated firmly.

"Like I never wrestled and I can't wait to compete at the next WWE ppv. It's never felt better."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, then hissed in Phil's ear, causing him to glance at him and chuckle.

"Jeff, I know that I can't obviously, I won't be allowed to wrestle for at least a month, but I dind't think my knee would feel this good, actually."

Jeff sighed, and said softly.

"Let's just take one day at a time, Phil."

* * *

Three months later. Jeff grabbed the phone when it started ringing. He narrowed his eyes slightly, when he seen Phil's cellphone registered on the screen, despite Raw had started.

"Hey Phil. What's going on?"

Phil smiled, when he heard Jeff's voice, and said softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice. That's all."

Jeff sighed knowing the something was horribly wrong, and Phil's voice belied that fact, before he said quietly.

"Phillip, I know that something is terribly wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me, during Raw. So what happened?"

Phil fell silent, then weakly said.

"I got into it with the writers earlier."

"Again? Phil, I know that you hate them trying to control you. How badly?"

Phil gave a bitter laugh and growled.

"I told them, what I truly thought of them and what would happen, if they didn't shut the fuck up and leave me alone immediately. So far I have yet to be called to Vince's office, but have no doubt that I will get it tomorrow, then I will tell him what I think of him and this damned company."

Jeff turned the tv off and sighed deeply, then said softly.

"Phil, look, I would love to have you home, all the time, but rethink everything, will you?"

Phil snapped.

"There is nothing to think about, except my release, so I can be home and fall asleep holding you every night. I'm sick of this bullshit."

Jeff sighed again, then said softly.

"Phillip, I know you don't want to hear this. But, when you do that, there is no going back, after burning those bridges, in such a manner and you know it. Please don't quit in a fit of rage. Quit, because you care more about being Phil Brooks again, not CM Punk. You quitting, in a fit of rage, well I can tell you right now, that in the long run, you will regret it and as pissed as you are right now. Take a few steps back and seriously consider it. I will call you in a couple hours."

Phil sighed, feeling some of his anger fading, knowing that Jeff was right, and said softly.

"Alright, Jeff. I am still beyond furious, but I know what you are trying to tell me and this isn't about Vince or his fucking puppets known as the creative writers under his bitch daughter, rather it's you trying to help me determine, what it is, that I truly want and I will probably be up all night thinking about everything."

"Do you want me to come out there, Phil?"

Phil sighed, then said quickly.

"No, Jeff. I don't. I know that you want to, but I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out of it again. Don't worry about calling me in a couple hours. I'll call you early morning, before my meeting, then afterwards, with what transpired in it."

Jeff bit his lip and said simply.

"I know that you won't want to, but you will have to humble yourself a lot tomorrow, to Vince. Which no one likes doing that, if they don't kiss his ass regularly. And you are the only one who flat out to do such a thing."

Phil chuckled, cutting Jeff off, by saying.

"Neither did you do that, Jeff. But you still gave into him for most part, but because you didn't want to blow up on him when he made you do something that you didn't want to do. But I will be home on Tuesday. Hopefully I do still have a job, by that time."

Jeff snapped.

"Stop being negative, Phillip. You are too good, for Vince to fire you in such a manner. Sure he will be pissed, but he will still at least try and work something out with you, you just have to be amendable to talking things over with him. But I will let you go, and I'll be waiting on you to call in me in the morning."

* * *

Jeff sat there, on the sofa, before he glanced at his watch, then he raised his head, hearing Phil slowly trudging up the steps of their house. Jeff sighed, the seocnd he seen the defeated look on Phil's face, causing him to bit his lip and ask.

"Was it that bad? I know that you didn't want to say anything about it, except you'd tell me about how things went,w hen you got home today."

"I was sent home, Jeff, there isn't much else to say."

Jeff stared at him, causing Phil to add quietly.

"I'm only allowed to be on Raw, on t.v., no houseshows, up to WrestleMania, WWE put it out, it's because of an arm injury that I suffered. But after WrestleMania, off tv for time being."

Phil snorted.

"I guess that I should be thankful, that I, at least still have a job, I suppose, until they decide that I'm too much trouble to deal with, at long last."

Phil flopped down on the sofa, covering his face instantly. Jeff sighed and sat down beside him, with his hands clasped together in his lap

"I fucked up royally this time, Jeff, and I honestly don't know how to go about fixing it."

Phil took a shuddering breath, then exhaled it.

"I love you, no matter what, Phil."

Phil glanced up at him, with a sad smile on his lips, then lowered his head again, as he said softly.

"I know you do, Jeff and I love you as well. But at the same time, I will be lucky to have this year end, with me still being in WWE."

Jeff shifted, before he slid into Phil's lap, feeling him close his arms around Jeff's waist. Jeff felt Phil press his face against Jeff's neck, causing him to say softly.

"Phil, I won't deny that you screwed up even worse, than you ever have, worse still, than you smacking that one guy last September. But I think that you will be punished and you are already being punished now, in a way. However, if they was going to fire you over what you had screamed at the writers, you would be jobless right now and you aren't, so there is always hope. As much as I hate to say it and hate for it to happen, but you are probably right, that you will sooner or later have your contract terminated, simply because you are pretty unmanagable for most part. But you can't beat yourself up over who you are."

Phil gave a pained noise, Jeff sighed, hating himself for what he just said.

"Phillip, I know that was horrid to hear, but I also know that you won't let this break you, you will return and have to prove yourself all over to them and I know you will and like I said,y ou still have a job,and so you have hope and you are still scheduled to be on the WrestleMania card, right?"

Phil gave a dry laugh.

"Yes, Jeff. Thankfully for that fact, but not in a title match, never that and I probably won't get another title match again, because I am a fucking stupid moron, who can't learn to keep my mouth shut."

Jeff said firmly.

"Stop it, you are no such thing, Phil. I admit you let your temper get the best of you at times. You will have time off, then come back even better, you are too good to let this get the best of you. We all had fucked up at some point. I was the reason why the writers had wrote Amy, Matt and I off tv, because I refused to do what they wanted me to do, which was to kiss Amy, but I finally relented and hugged her instead."

Phil stared at him, then sighed.

"Yes I know Jeff, but that's because of how fiercely loyal you are, not to mention you was married to Beth and Amy was your brother's girlfriend at the time, not to mention it was wrong of the writers, trying to force you to do such a thing.. But the worst thing about this whole thing, is that I will have to endure and do whatever the writers tells me to do, no matter how fucking stupid the script is."

Phil paused and sighed again and said simply.

"Well I'm not sure if I'm happy that I only have 4 years left on my contract or sad, that I will most likely not get a chance to fulfill it. But one thing is certain, is that I love you and we are all alone now and it's unlikely, being so late, that anyone will drop off. I just want to forget everything else."

Jeff chuckled, then pressed his hand on Phil's knee, giving it a light squeeze, as he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"Oh yes, I love to do what all married couples do, with you, Phil. Even if you drive me crazy at times."

Phil chuckled and kissed him firmly. Jeff looked at him and said.

"We will get past this. But talking is wasting our time now."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff pushed himself up to a sitting position as he stared down at Phil, then laid down slightly and let his fingers play over Phil's bare chest, before he ran his palm down over his stomach and laid a single finger against Phil's cock briefly. Phil glanced at him.

"Much more of that, Jeff, will get me excited again, as it doesn't take much for that happen, when we are like this."

Jeff said simply.

"Oh, I know that, Phil. But I just want to touch you and enjoy the fact that I can do that anytime I wish, well when you are home of course."

Jeff paused and chuckled, causing Phil to ask.

"What's so funny?"

Jeff chuckled again and said firmly.

"All of your fangirls might think they know what you look like without those trunks you wear, but they have no idea, that you are a sight to behold."

Phil snorted and closed his arms around Jeff loosely, then said.

"Well I guess that I should be thankful, that none of those girls freeze and stare openmouthed at me, like with what you have to endure with your female fans, who most of them are too afraid to approach or they are struggling against the urge to run at you and fling themselves at your feet."

Jeff stared up at him, then laid his head down on his shoulder.

"When you leave on Sunday, Phil. I will be going with you, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Phil sighed and said.

"Alright, Jeff. If that's what you want to go, I have no problems with it. Although I hate to drag you into the mess that I created with the writers."

Phil tightened his arms around Jeff's waist and kissed him softly. Jeff slowly ran his palm over Phil's chest, sighing softly, as he felt the firm muscles just under the skin, and loving that he was able to touch Phil everywhere and anywhere he pleased.

"I'm not looking forward to next week, even with you being there, Jeff."

Jeff raised his face up, to look at him, then said firmly.

"Phil, if anyone is to blame, it's the damned writers, because you are quite amendable to what they want for most part. And the fact that you blew up on them, means that one or all of them said something so insulting that you lost it immediately and I don't want to know what that is."


	16. Chapter 16

Three days later. Jeff leaned against Phil, as they sat on the sofa watching the newest episode of Smackdown. Jeff squirmed slightly, feeling Phil softly kissing his neck and right shoulder. As he sat there, between Phil's legs, with his arms around his waist loosely.

"Fidgeting, are we?"

Jeff snorted, and rested his right hand on Phil's arm, as he went back to kissing his neck slowly, causing Jeff to tilt his head slightly, giving Phil full access to his neck, before Jeff jerked, and heard Phil's soft chuckle, after he had licked his ear.

"That was gross as hell, Phillip. Don't do that again."

Phil chuckled, and went back to kissing his neck slowly, as Jeff was trying to keep his focus on the t.v., Which he knew Phil was only worried about one thing. Jeff sighed softly, feeling his skin becoming heated at what Phil was doing. Phil just moved his right hand around and placed it on Jeff's thigh, slowly stroking his fingers along the inside of Jeff's right thigh, and getting a soft sigh from Jeff at his actions.

"Jeff, are you here?"

Jeff jerked away from Phil, instantly pushing his hand away immediately, at the sound of Chez's voice, and grabbed his shirt off the sofa in front of him, while he said quickly.

"Yes, Chez, I'm in the living room."

* * *

Jeff quickly pulled it on, and straightened it, as she walked around the corner, and stopped short, seeing Phil, before saying.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you was still home, Phil. I figured you was gone by now."

Phil leaned over and snatched his own shirt off the floor, while saying.

"I banged my elbow up, so I'm off all houseshows, until after WrestleMania. I don't have to head to the airport again, until Sunday, Chez."

Jeff snorted, and turned his attention to the tv for a few seconds, then said simply.

"Phil, you shouldn't lie to your sister. You got suspended and pulled off all houseshows for screaming at the writers and probably Vince as well. Until WrestleMania, then you'd be tv altogether for god only knows how long."

Phil gritted his teeth, thinking about his situation again, then sighed wearily and ran his fingers over his head and sighed again, before he said simply.

"Yes, it's all very true, Chez. Because I am a living, clearminded person and not some mindless zombie, who only does whatever Vince says, like how Cena is, and he loves dancing on strings for them and I told him as much and that I have a right to be consulted in where the storylines are going for me."

Jeff sighed, feeling Phil's arms wrap around his waist tighter, before he glanced at Chez who looked shocked at their words. Jeff said softly.

"Vince hates anyone who protests what he wants, which is one of the reasons I refuse to return to WWE, that and I hate the travel schedule. But I'm glad that Phil will be home most days, until WrestleMania, then home all the time. Although he nearly became jobless on Monday or well Tuesday, had he not called and talked to me and I made him see reason, that Vince hates people arguing about the storylines, almost as much as he hates people who quits in a fit of anger, then he boycotts them at all costs."

Chez clasped her hands briefly, then said quickly as she pulled a flyer out of her purse.

"Well I only came over here, because your son had gave this to me earlier and I wasn't sure you was here, in the city, or if you had went back to North Carolina."

Jeff looked at her, before she handed him a folded up flyer. Jeff quickly unfolded it and scanned it, sighing, when he seen it was for an afterschool workshop of film production and creative writing, followed by a two week camp. Jeff finally said.

"Well I'd have to talk to his teachers or the people who are overseeing it. I don't have a problem with it, obviously, but I know there are always more to these things, a workshop is one thing, but him being gone for two weeks at some camp, it's another thing altogether."

Chez said swiftly.

"Oh, I realize that and I told him as much, that he'd have to set up a meeting with the teachers involved with it, between you and them, before you signed off on something like that.

Jeff glanced down at it. Phil gently rubbed his hand slowly against Jeff's back, feeling him stiffen slightly. Jeff swallowed and said simply.

"You can tell him that he does have my permission for it, but still have to talk to the people in charge of it, but I know also that it might be a good thing for him to learn about and have it as something on his college application in several years from now."

Jeff paused, and looked up at her and added.

"But I'm sorry, that we wasn't home earlier, we had went out to eat. When did you come by?"

She thought.

"Oh, I think it was about 5:30 or just after. I wanted your kids to make sure they finished their homework, before I bought the thing over for you to see, Jeff."

Jeff gave a slight nod, before saying.

"We just missed you then, since it was about 25 after 5, when we went. But if, my son is still awake, you can repeat what I told him."

"Oh don't worry, I will. But I'm going to head back home, now and leave you two alone."

* * *

A month later. Phil winced slightly, feeling the trainer gently squeezing his knees and the muscles around his knees, then he glanced at Jeff, when he felt his hand slip into his own, tangling their fingers together. Phil gave his fingers a light squeeze, before a hush fell over the room. Phil sighed wearily, before his voice was heard.

"So what is it?"

The trainer stepped back, then said.

"Well from what I can tell, is that Phil tore the ligaments in both knees, but have to have that confirmed by X-Rays, or possibly an MRI as well."

Phil sighed deeply, feeling Jeff stiffen slightly, when Vince stared at them hard, then said shortly.

"Phillip, you can go and be examined at a hospital, here in this city, then go to New York and have an MRI done there, and have them fax the results of the pictures sent to Dr. James Andrews, but you won't be on Raw this week, but next week you will be."

Phil chewed on his lip, when Vince finally turned and walked out of the room.

Two weeks later. Jeff said softly.

"Slowly, Phil."

Phil sighed, then stated firmly.

"Jeff, I am not a invalid, I only tore the ligaments in my knees, I didn't tear the muscle again. I can walk fine on my own, trust me. I know that you are concerned for my wellbeing. But I don't want you to baby or coddle me."

Jeff pressed his lips together, at his words

Jeff led Phil to the second flight of steps, that led up to their bedroom, then he finally said.

"Your knees will be fine in 4 to 6 weeks, I think."

Phil chuckled.

"I think it's more like 6 weeks, Jeff. But it will suck, not really being allowed for us to have sex or anything for a couple of weeks. Probably closer to a month."

* * *

Five days later. Phil stood there, staring up the stairs, before he called up the stairs.

"Hurry up, Jeff. It's already 10:40a.m. the doors open at 11 a.m., we have to leave soon or we'll be late, in finding good seats."

"Give me a minute, Phil."

Jeff said firmly, just walking back into their bedroom, after taking a shower, when he heard Phil call up to him again.

"Come on, Jeff. It's now 10:42 a.m."

"I know, I'm coming, give me a few minutes."

Phil snorted at his choice of words, causing him to think of something, and yelled up to him suddenly.

"Really? This, I have to see."

"Shut the hell up, you know what I meant, Phil. Don't you dare come up here."

"Why not, you aren't still naked, or are you, Jeff?"

"I wouldn't be, if you just shut the hell up and stop bothering me."

Phil chuckled, and quipped suddenly.

"I love to come with you, Jeff."

"What the hell did you just say? You know what, I don't care. Now shut the fuck up, Phil."

Phil laughed softly, at Jeff's furious screech, followed by what sounded like him slamming the closet door shut, knowing that he was getting to him, if his frustated stomping was any hint.

"I'd love to fuck you as well, Jeff."

"Oh my god, will you just shut the hell up already, Phillip, and stop bothering me."

"I love to make you come as well, and I think that I'm going to come up there and make that happen."

"Shut the hell up, Phillip Jack Brooks, or we will fucking be late, from me coming down there and showing you, how pissed I am right now. I highly suggest that you knock the shit off, or I will be on the next flight back to North Carolina today. Don't tempt me, Phillip. I might have married you, but you are going too far, in your childish perverted comments. And people call me, immature!"

Phil laughed even louder, hearing Jeff's angry screeching, knowing it was a empty threat, but he knew it was best to not say anything else, since he heard the underlying warning in Jeff's voice, and the fact that Jeff spat his full name out, when he screeched at him. He finally managed to stifle his laughter as Jeff appeared at the top of the steps finally, scowling furiously, down at him, as he stomped down the steps, where Phil waited, trying to keep from laughing again.

Jeff glared at him, before snapping, as he stomped past him.

"Enough with the fucking perverted comments, Phillip."

Phil laughed again, as he trailed behind him, to the flight of stairs leading to the garage.

"Well it worked in making you hurry up and come quickly."

Jeff turned and clenched his fists, glaring at him again. Phil chuckled and said softly.

"I'm just teasing you, Jeff."

Jeff twisted his face briefly, then snorted.

"No, you aren't, Phil. You are enjoying being a harpy and tormenting me repeatedly, with your fucking perverted sexual comments. All because we have to hold off on sex, so you choose to bother me and knowing that I can't find relief, because you chose to be a complete dick and make me hot, for your body and then piss me off, when I realize that, I can't get pleasure from you, not until your knees are fully healed."

Phil laughed, uncontrollably, for a few seconds at Jeff's words, then he managed to get himself back under control, holding his sides, after Jeff contorted his face, then turned and punched his shoulder lightly, before Phil managed to say, while he rubbed his shoulder slightly.

"Maybe so, but I know you enjoyed it anyways. So did you?"

Jeff glared at him, when he heard his question, if he decided to pleasure himself, but Phil could see he was trying to keep from laughing or deciding to sock him again for what he just asked, then he scowled furiously, before stomping all the way to the garage door without answering him, with Phil chuckling softly, as he followed him. Jeff finally snapped.

"Ass, that's what you are, Phil. Just an ass."

Phil burst out laughing again, as he dropped his carkeys, then snatched them up from the ground again.

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sank down into the hard seat. Phil stared down at him, then said quickly.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced up at him and said simply.

"Just get me whatever you are getting and probably get us something to drink, but you shouldn't rush, I know it's nearly 15 after 11, but it doesn't start until noon, so you have plenty of time."

"Alright, I'll be back soon enough, try to save my seat, where you?"

Jeff nodded before Phil hurried away.

Twenty five minutes later, Phil slipped into his seat heavily, with a tired sigh, after he handed their food and drinks to Jeff. Jeff glanced at him.

"That bad?"

Phil snorted and said simply.

"Worse, I stood there for over ten minutes or so, probably more like 12 minutes, then had to wait a few minutes on the food, but at least it only took five minutes or so to get back here and find you again. At least the game hasn't started yet."

Jeff glanced at him, then handed his sandwich and water over to him, before Phil put his arm around Jeff's shoulders and said softly.

"Well I'm glad that I didn't miss it starting."

Jeff quickly agreed.

"Yes, the only thing you missed was them making sure everything in piece and them filing into their dugouts, but that happened just when you got back finally. But we still have maybe ten minutes or so to relax, before it starts."

Several hours later. Phil wrapped his arm securely around Jeff's waist, as they was slightly jostled along with the crush of people filing out of the stadium, to their cars.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Phil silently opened the side door, after he had shut and made sure the garage door was locked. Jeff walked into the house, followed by Phil, who finally said.

"So did you think?"

Jeff turned and stared at him, then said softly.

"Oh, it was a good game, even if I'm not big on Baseball. It was fun, don't get me wrong, Phil."

Phil chuckled.

"I know that you aren't a fan of the sport, Jeff. But I'm glad you went with me anyways."

"I went, because I love you and I wanted to spend time with you."

Phil thought, then gently removed the hairtie from Jeff's hair, then carefully untangled his hair, before he said softly.

"Maybe that's what we should do, Jeff. I mean traveling. Since I am free to do anything you want and I'd rather spend my time with you, over worrying about wrestling. WWE can sink for all I care. There are lots of places in america that neither of us has seen."

Jeff turned and glanced at him, then said softly.

"Well the only thing for us to do, is to relax and unwind, but we can't do much of anything, until you are healed up, Phil."

"Yes, I know, but I can still walk, as long as I take it easy, I'll be fine, doing a lot of things. Maybe we should see the grand canyon, when I am healed. Since I would love to behold that and I know you haven't either."

Jeff kissed him, then said.

"Yes, visiting those national parks would be fun. But I'm ready for bed, even though I'm well aware, that it is still early yet."

Phil looked at him. Jeff said simply.

"I didn't say that I wanted to go to bed, just that I am tired, that's all, Phil. I don't want to go to bed, until it's after 9pm and it's not quite seven."

"Okay, I was getting worried that you was sick or something, I know that the flu strikes a lot of people around this time of year."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then said softly.

"Oh no, I'm not sick or anything or I hope I'm not, I hate having the flu, one of the most horrible things ever."

Phil chuckled, then ran his fingers through Jeff's loose hair.

"Yes, I am well aware of it and it hit you bad two weeks or so, before my knee injury last year. Chez nearly took you to the hospital, right before you finally slowly started getting better, since you couldn't stop throwing up."

Jeff growled.

"Don't remind me and I don't want to think about it anymore, Phil."

Phil kissed his neck softly, letting his hands travel over Jeff's back and sides, then said softly into his hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Jeff."

Jeff placed his hands over Phil's hands, where they rested against his stomach, then sighed.

"Phil, there's no reason to be sorry for what you said, you thought it would be funny to say all sorts of crude and perverted and very sexual things to me. I'm glad that my kids wasn't here, when you said those things and I have to admit, yes I was shocked that you would dare to voice those things outloud to me. And I was also on the verge of running down the steps and beating your ass, if you hadn't stopped when you did."

Phil chuckled and kissed the nape of Jeff's neck, then spoke softly.

"Yes, i know, that's why you threatened to go back to North Carolina. Which I know those words don't have the letter M or W in them. Or well you yelled a coded message at me, that it would be beating time for me, if I didn't stop and you had your hand close to the buckle of your belt, when you walked down the steps from our bedroom. I might love to tease and torment you, but I also know how far I can take it."

Jeff snorted.

"Well you did take it a bit too far today, actually, Phil. But I was too busy focused on getting dressed, over punishing you for what you said, that and I knew how important it was to you, to take me out to watch your favorite team play, so how could I refuse to accompany you and it was well worth it, even if they lost."

Phil chuckled and said.

"Having you there, made up for it and I know that they can't win all the time, mostly I want to enjoy watching them play. It meant a lot to me, just like I'm not into motorcross at all, but it would be wrong of me, to refuse to go, whenever you do want to watch a race, if it's close enough or if it catches your fancy, to watch them."

Jeff shifted, leaning against Phil's chest and stomach, from where they was sitting on the sofa. Jeff shivered slightly feeling Phil's hot breath on his neck lightly. Jeff finally said softly.

"I love you, Phil."

Phil kissed his neck, then whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Jeff. I would take you up to our room, to show you just how much, but we will have to hold off on that for a few weeks and that truly sucks."

Jeff chuckled and said firmly.

"Phillip, you don't have to make love to me, just to show me, how much you love me, I see it everytime, I catch you staring at me, or like right now, the way you kiss me or the way you are currently holding me. I feel it in everytime you touch me or put your arm around me, although I know you putting your arm around me, that's you silently staking me out as yours, but also showing the world that I am yours, because you love me, and I love you back just as much."

Jeff shifted, as he swung his legs back onto the floor, before he felt Phil's fingers against his cheek, causing him to glance at him then he said simply.

"It's still early yet, Phil. We could go out somewhere to eat, if you'd like."

Phil looked at him, and said quickly.

"Oh no, I'm fine with us staying home, Jeff."

Phil paused, then he said suddenly.

"I know what we can do, instead. let's go to the movies, then we can kiss all we want and noone can get pissed about it, since it will be pitch black. And we have to be in the back row."

Jeff burst out laughing, then said.

"Alright, but we can stay there for a two or maybe three movies, provided we go for movies that won't be full. No fun to be heckled by teenagers or other idiots, who hates who we are."

Phil's eyes flashed slightly, knowing what Jeff was meaning, then he pushed himself up slowly and draped his arm over his shoulders.

"Just have to get my wallet and car keys, then we will go."


	17. Chapter 17

Phil gave Jeff a sideways glance, when he felt him stumble against him slightly as they walked barefoot on the wet sand. Jeff sighed, as he righted himself.

"Sorry."

Phil chuckled and started to answer, but they was jostled suddenly, causing them to sink down to the wet sand. Phil narrowed his eyes slightly and pressed his palm flat against the sand, before he chuckled again and said softly.

"Well that was a first, but I think it's best, if we just stay sitting for a while, Jeff. I forgot that California gets hit with a quake at least once a day, although we have been here, not quite two weeks, before finally feeling one."

Jeff snorted and shifted, feeling Phil drape his arm over his shoulders.

"Yes, I know. I'm glad that in the morning, we will be leaving Southern California to explore some of the places up north."

Phil laughed, then said softly.

"Jeff, the whole west coast has earthquakes, but they strike daily in the southern half of California. But I understand what you mean, be good to be somewhere, where the ground won't start heaving and bucking under your feet. But I actually think we have only been out here for maybe 9 days, seeing something new every day and I am glad that you suggested we should do this. Although the only time we'd have time to see everything in this country, is if I had quit or if I retire altogether. However I do only have maybe 4 years left on my contract and I truly can't wait to finally behold the famed redwoods in a couple of days."

Jeff raised his head and said slowly.

"I think it's done, but still I want to get back to our rental quickly. I know it's a ways away, so let's get back on the broadwalk and hurry back."

Phil carefully pushed himself up, thankful that the ground was firm and still again, before he helped Jeff to his feet.

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil barely unlocked and opened the door, before Jeff pushed past him, and dashed inside. Phil sighed, and followed after him, pausing to shut and relock the door. Phil found Jeff sitting on the floor of the bathroom, beside the toilet. Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, realizing that he had threw up, and walked over to him, as he asked softly.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff wiped his mouth off and said weakly.

"Yes, I think so, it and the food we ate right before we started walking back, well it didn't agree with me very much."

"Alright, why don't you sit there and I'll be right back."

Jeff sighed, before he heard Phil swearing, followed by glass shattering, then he reappeared, in the doorway and dragged him out to the hallway. Jeff yelled, when they heard more things shattering in the kitchen, causing Phil to pull him close as he sat down beside him, then said quietly.

"We will be fine, Jeff. I don't like it anymore, than you do. See it's already settling down and I think that was the actual one or the outer edge of it, since they normally strike out in the middle of the ocean."

Jeff whimpered.

"I want to go home tomorrow, Phil. I don't want to see the fucking trees or anything else out here."

Phil pulled him into his lap, feeling Jeff trembling slightly, causing him to stroke his hair to help calm him, which he was a bundle of nerves as well, but he forced himself to be calm, or Jeff wouldn't relax, then whispered softly.

"Shh, Jeff. We're fine and I know that it was terrifying and I hate to see the mess the kitchen and every other room is now. But we are fine and we will be safe in northern California, I promise."

Jeff swallowed, then took a few deep breaths, to steady himself, knowing that Phil was right. Jeff managed to say.

"Why don't you check your phone, Phil? I know that was probably the actual quake and the first was a tremblor or whatever. But that wasn't not so much terrifying as it was extremely unnerving."

Phil sighed, keeping his arm around Jeff, as he tugged it out of his pocket and searched for any news and said firmly.

"See there, Jeff it wasn't very big and it doesn't have to be very big to knock people down, especially if they never went though one, before."

Jeff bit his lip briefly, seeing that it was only listed as a 4.9, according to the first media report.

"But come on, we have to check out the rest of the house, Jeff."

Jeff took another deep breath, leaning against the wall, from his legs being a little unsteady. Phil squeezed his shoulder to reassure him silently, then wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, as they slowly walked into the kitchen. Phil frowned deeply, seeing that all of the glasses and plates they had bought to use, and keep, was nothing but glass and ceramic shards scattered all over the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"They're only dishes, Phillip."

Phil sighed and said.

"Oh I know, Jeff. But it's late and we don't have anything to eat on or drink out of for tonight and we bought them as souvoirs as well from various places."

"We can buy more, Phil, but we best get it cleaned up, before we do anything or go anywhere tonight again. But it's not really that late."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Phil ran the broom over the floor again. Jeff paused and said softly.

"I think we got everything cleaned up, Phil."

Phil glanced at him and sighed, as he set it against the wall and said softly.

"Yes, i probably did. But inspite of what happened a while ago. I am glad you prevailed on me, that I should join you out here, after you accepted a string of indy shows in California."

Jeff sighed and said simply.

"Well they only take up an hour or two of my time and I didn't want to be away from you for two weeks."

Phil stared at him then leaned closed and whispered.

"Let's go find somewhere to eat, then I want to come back here and make you scream."

Jeff narrowed his eyes instantly at Phil's last few words, causing him to chuckle.

"Jeff, I got hurt nearly a month ago, so I'm quite sure that I can handle having sex with you and you know it. Hell I could've been fucking you this whole time, but we both decided not to chance it. Besides I won't be using my knees to fuck you, I'll be using something else."

Jeff's mouth fell open, causing Phil to smirk and laugh softly. Jeff huffed, making him laugh again, then Phil walked over and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders and said softly.

"Wasn't trying to be crude, just stating the simple facts, Jeff."

Jeff glanced at him and said simply.

"Oh, I realize that. But have to say that maybe that's why I fell in love with you to begin with, rather than loving the person you are, I fell in love with that."

Phil laughed for a few seconds, and managed to say, as he wiped at his eyes.

"Come on, let's find somewhere to eat."

Phil led Jeff out of the beach house, then whispered.

"I have to say he loves you too."

Jeff snorted and punched his shoulder, as he snapped.

"Phillip, we are out in public now, so quit with saying those things to me."

Phil chuckled and kissed him gently, before Jeff pulled away, as he stared at him.

"I love you, Phil."

Phil smiled, and pulled Jeff close again, as he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Jeff."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff squirmed, feeling Phil raining kisses down along his neck, shoulders and his mouth. Jeff gasped, feeling Phil's fingers swiftly unfasten his fly, then tugging his jeans and boxers down. Phil scooted back and pulled them down to his ankles, before he promptly untied Jeff's shoes and pulled his shoes and socks off, then slid his jeans and boxers off his ankles and dropped them down on the floor on top of his shoes. Phil leaned back and pulled his shirt off and threw it off the bed, and quickly removed his own pants and boxers off and dropped them to the floor also.

Phil slowly started kissing his way back up Jeff's body again, as he ran his hands all over Jeff's body, loving how it didn't take much for Jeff to be squirming and whimpering as he responded to his every touch and caress of his fingers against his bare skin. Jeff managed to force out, as his lip quivered slightly.

"Oh god, Phillip. I've missed you, I mean I didn't miss you obviously, but.."

Phil kissed his lips firmly, silencing him immediately, then he whispered firmly.

"Jeff, you don't have to explain anything to me, I know exactly what you was missing. And it was this deep, and very intense hunger and passion between us, that happens if we do forego sex for more than two weeks and I hate that I will probably make you bleed a bit more than normal."

Jeff placed his hands on Phil's biceps and said softly.

"Phil, it can't be helped, so I don't think about it at all."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut, then kissed him hard, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, causing Phil to start kissing him again. Jeff jerked, feeling Phil's fingers gently probing at his pucker, then slipping two fingers inside him. Jeff gave a soft pained noise, when he started moving his fingers slowly.

"I know it's uncomfortable, Jeff. But I have to do it and also, I want you to tell me, when it's pleasurable, since I won't move to other things, if it's not pleasurable."

Jeff bit his lip and said quietly.

"Just keep doing what you are, I'll tell you when, Phil."

Jeff leaned up slightly and pulled the hairtie from his hair and sat it down on the night stand, causing Phil to start kissing him again. Jeff managed to run his palms over Phil's chest and stomach, then back up his firm back and kissed him. Phil glanced at him, causing Jeff to give a slight nod, before Phil removed his fingers and grabbed a tissue and cleaned them off, then leaned forward enough to open the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly, since he didn't recall them being anywhere, that he would've bought it.

"Jeff, I had bought it earlier today. You remember me leaving you in that tourist area of the store we was in, well I went over to the part that sells things like soap, etc. Although it was in the drugstore area, but I had no choice but to venture there for it and I knew I would be needing it."

Jeff sighed, and gave a slight nod, remembering Phil had left his side with something on his mind to get.

"Just warm it up a bit, before you use it or put it on my skin down there."

Phil smirked and kissed Jeff softly, but did what he wanted. Jeff gasped softly, a minute later, since it was still slightly cold, as Phil smeared it over his pucker, then used a single finger to coat the inside of his ass with it, then he made a slight face, when he coated his cock with it generously and quickly cleaned his fingers off and leaned forward to start kissing Jeff again, as he hovered over him and settled between his legs again.

Jeff raised his head up slightly, staring down at where Phil was over him slightly, before Phil pressed his lips to his mouth again, gently touching Jeff's shoulders, then he gave a hard jerk of his hips, once he had situated himself at Jeff's entrance, causing Jeff to jerk with a sharp cry, feeling Phil had throughly buried himself deep inside his ass. Jeff swallowed and took several deep breaths, then he gasped out, feeling Phil running his fingers over his arms.

"Well I'm glad the earth moved earlier, instead of waiting for when we chose to make this bed shake."

Phil laughed, then kissed him hard and whispered in his ear.

"I'll show you, how to make a bed move, Jeff."

Jeff squealed, when he felt Phil's teeth bit down gently on his shoulder, as he started moving slowly, jerking his hips gently against Jeff's ass, before Jeff hooked his ankles over the backs of his legs, with his arms around his neck loosely, when Phil found his rhymn, kissing Jeff all the while, on his lips and neck softly.

Jeff bit his lip briefly, feeling Phil's smooth palm wrap around his cock and start stroking it as he kept thrusting slowly. Phil shifted, getting a sharp yelp from Jeff, before he reached down and tangled his fingers with that of Jeff's right hand, feeling Jeff squeeze his hand firmly. Phil held his hand down as he increased his speed, making Jeff's whimpering become soft moans, that got steadily louder, only silenced by Phil kissing his mouth, before going back to kissing his neck.

Jeff finally starting bucking his hips against Phil's hand, that kept stroking his cock slowly. Phil chuckled against Jeff's ear.

"You are being very naughty indeed, Jeff. I like it, that you show me, how much pleasure I'm giving you, in such a manner."

Jeff rubbed his ankles slowly against the back of Phil's calves as he thrusted a bit hard, then again, where he thrusted more and more harder into Jeff's ass. Jeff jerked his hand free, and locked his arms around Phil's neck, as they started kissing each other hungrily. Jeff jerked his head back, allowing Phil to kiss every inch of his neck and shoulders, and giving his chest and arms a light nip, when Jeff felt his climax building quickly.

"Oh, Phil, harder, I can handle it, trust me."

Phil glanced up at him , then slammed into Jeff, getting a sharp yelp from him, causing him to do it several more times, then Jeff yelled out his release, as his body shuddered, and he squeezed his eyes shut, when he came all over Phil's hand and fingers, and covering their stomachs and thighs with his seed. Phil pressed his face against Jeff's neck as he gave several more hard thrusts, and grunted deepily as he came a second later.

* * *

Five minutes later. Phil locked his arms around Jeff's waist, helping him off the bed and into the bathroom, then into the shower alcove. Jeff gasped, when the cold water hit them, before it heated up quickly. Jeff whimpered, as he felt the slight sting of water hitting his tender pucker, causing him to lay his head against Phil's chest, feeling his arms securely wrapped around his waist, holding him against Phil's body and on his feet.

"How are your knees feel, Phil?"

"Oh never better, actually, Jeff. Although they do throb a bit, but it's from the fiction of the skin of my knees being rubbed raw against the sheets, under us. I suffered the injury over three weeks ago, so they are healed up enough for anything, except for running obviously and like I had said earlier to you, Jeff. I don't use my knees to fuck you, not at all, and you know it."

Jeff snorted, feeling Phil's fingers gently untangling his hair slowly, then running his hands up and down Jeff's back slowly.

"Why did you start having the people, at the hairsalon we go to, shave most of your hair off, for?"

Phil shurgged, as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist again and finally said.

"Felt it was time for a change, nothing more and no, I don't have any desire to have long hair again."

Jeff looked up at him, locking his eyes with Phil, who studied him silently, then kissed Jeff softly, before Jeff moved his head and laid his face against Phil's chest again. Phil finally patted his back, and said softly.

"Come on, time for us to get out and fix the bed with clean sheets and relax for the rest of the evening."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff sighed deeply, feeling the steadyness of Phil's chest rising and falling with every breath he took, along with the feeling of his heart beating under his ear. Phil moved his left arm, and silently entwined his fingers with Jeff's fingers of his left hand.

"What made you to decide to give me a chance to show you, how much I love you, Jeff?"

Jeff jerked his head up to give him a sharp look and snap.

"What the hell type of question is that, phillip?"

Phil chuckled and said softly.

"I'm just being curious, that's all."

Jeff laid his head down on his chest and said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know, but your silence towards me for most part, even after I was arrested, etc. Well it meant a lot more to me, than you think, since it meant you cared enough about me, that you didn't want to attack me nonstop afterwards. Which you had every right to do so, but yet you chose not to. I knew then, that it was only because of something was in your heart towards me and it wasn't hate and I also knew that, surely you couldn't act like that person all the time and I wanted to have a chance to let you show me that other person, that I was hoping you was and you proved me right on everything in the long run. Because I wasn't willing to give up on you and why I didn't want you to leave, when the truth of everything had came out and I was fully ready to beg you on my knees."

Phil moved his left hand and slowly ran his hand up and down Jeff's back, while he talked. Jeff paused, then continued.

"And it was for that reason, why I knew I had to marry you, just like how I refuse to give up on you and this thing between us. I also had a feeling that, though you would be sorely tempted at times, you would still be willing to fight for it and for us."

Jeff moved his head, then grabbed Phil's hand and placed it over, where Jeff knew that his heart was under the chest tattoo and whispered.

"When you took me to that rehab center, well you feel that, don't you, Phil?"

Phil nodded, causing Jeff to say simply.

"That was how close you came to abandoning us and me, A simple heartbeat can make or break a relationship and we could made a lot of different choices and those other choices. Well they would've been a lot easier to pick them, but we wouldn't be here, right now and right here. Life is nothing more than a game of choices and so many things can happen in the matter of a single heartbeat and that is why I married you and why I gave you a chance to show to me, just how much you love me, Phillip. And I love you all the more for it."

Jeff pushed Phil's hand off his chest and laid his head back down on Phil's chest again, hearing Phil swallow, as he slowly progressed everything Jeff had just told him.

"A lot of people, never has a chance to go back and fix things, Phillip. But I am glad that, even though the choices we had chose, was hard as hell, and sometimes near impossible to choose, but we both made the right choices in the long run and for that I am always thankful for. That is why I gave you a chance to show me, the man, I knew you could be, Phil and I don't regret it in the least."

"Even after what I did to you?"

Jeff laughed and said firmly.

"Phillip, I have been through worse, all that did, was to make me scared of your temper. But as you already know, that fear sooner or later it goes away. But true love seldom does."

Jeff shifted, and kissed him, then stated firmly, as he looked down at Phil's face.

"And as far as I can tell, that for the forseeable future, all I see is me always loving you. I don't want to dredge up the stupid past anymore, just let it be, since we can't change it, so why worry about it again?"

Phil chuckled and rubbed Jeff's back.

"Yes, you are right, sorry that I even said anything, Jeff."

"Phil, look, we had to go though it, or how else would our pasts become entwined? I love you and I know you love me and that's all the matters, nothing more."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning. Phil sat there, watching Jeff sleeping, from where he was flopped on his stomach. Phil chuckled, then gently brushed the wispy blonde hairs out of Jeff's face, before he leaned down and gently turned Jeff's chin enough, where he gently kissed his lips twice, and causing Jeff's eyes to open slowly.

"Oh, you are finally awake, Jeff?"

Jeff rubbed his eyes and said groggy.

"Well how could I stay asleep, being kissed by my husband? And the love of my life."

Phil's eyes flashed slightly, causing Jeff to yawn and stretch, then said tiredly as he became more and more awake.

"Phillip, I know that we never talked about any of those terms, not at all. If anything, that's what we are to each other. But if it bothered you, I won't say it again."

Phil chuckled and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, as he finally said.

"Oh no, it didn't bother me in the least, Jeff. But have to admit, it was still surprisingly, for me to hear you call me that. Nothing more. But at the same time, that husband and those terms are old fashioned for other old fashioned marriages."

Jeff smirked and patted his thigh.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm your husband as well. But what time is it?"

Jeff glanced up at him, then scowled, when he seen what Phil wanted to say, causing Jeff to say firmly.

"Phil, don't even think of saying that. You are nowhere near a fucking wrestling ring, nor are you dressed in boots and wearing those skimpy ass hanging out trunks."

Phil burst out laughing and said simply.

"But it would be funny, however it is after 9:30 a.m. or so, I think or that's what the clock read, when I was in the kitchen a few minutes ago."

Phil paused, as he kissed Jeff once more, then pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet again, as he continued finally.

"But hurry up, there is something that I want to show you, Jeff."

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff wandered out onto the deck of the beach rental, then his mouth fell open slightly, then he closed his mouth and arched his right eyebrow as he finally said.

"How long have you been awake, Phil?"

Phil chuckled and said simply.

"I was only up for thirty or so minutes, or well, I'm been up for nearly an hour. I didn't make all of this, obviously. But I had went to that restuarant a few minutes walk from here, since they are the only one close enough, that offers breakfast, Jeff. So I called the order in, that way I could get dressed and leave, and not waste anymore time than I had to. I was only back for a couple minutes or so, before I woke you up, by kissing you. Since I knew it would wake you up quickly, where it'd put you in a good mood, because you aren't too fond of being rudely woke up."

"Is there anything that you won't do, to make me smile?"

Phil glanced at him and chuckled, while saying simply.

"Not that I am aware of, Jeff. I'll do anything to make you react like that or better yet, laugh. But I had checked the weather and we will have a nice drive and I know you wanted to see the Golden Gate bridge. However that will be far much hassle, since it will take us a couple hours or close to three with traffic and everything to get upstate."

"I will only be upset, if you don't join me in eating, Phil. I didn't want to see it anyways. But one thing I am glad, is that I don't have any shows for three days."

Phil sat down, while he was talking, then chuckled.

"Yes, I know. But still not sure why you chose to accept a couple bookings in Mexico."

Jeff looked up at him and said simply.

"I thought it would be fun, Phil. Just glad that I turned down the ones out of the country. I know that the shows in Mexico are out of the country, but Mexico is attached to the states, while places like Japan and England aren't. Speaking of which the people in Japan are still very insistent that I should come and wrestle there, going as far to double the payout."

Phil stared at him. Jeff shrugged.

"They called me earlier and woke me up. Yes, I knew that you wasn't in bed with me, but I knew you would return at some point. So I fell asleep again."

Phil rubbed his neck and said quietly.

"I think that maybe you should go there, Jeff. The fans over there are very passionate about wrestling, and they would love to have a chance to see you wrestle and maybe sign some autographs afterwards."

Jeff glanced at him, while he was eating, then sat his fork down and said simply.

"I would, but the shows won't be until mid May or rather they want me for four shows on May 16 through the 20th, with the possiblity of two more on the 21st and 22th and I don't want to be away from you for that long, especially since Vince insists on you being on Raw, when it's held in Rosement. But another reason that I am even more certain that I don't want to go and that is what we went through last night. I know that they get far worse ones there and I don't want to ever go through that again. But when we get done, I want to walk on the beach once more, before we head out."

The next day. Phil leaned down and kissed Jeff on the lips, then pulled back and gently pulled his hair out of the way, as he gently fastened the necklace around his neck, knowing Jeff would see it, when he got up.

Fifteen minutes later. Phil was sitting out on the deck, staring off at the mountains in the distance, before he glanced up at the sound of Jeff's voice.

"What is this, Phil?"

Phil seen that Jeff was holding the necklace up, Phil smiled and said simply.

"It's a gift and I thought you would love it, Jeff. Since you do like to wear necklaces."

Jeff sighed and sat down beside him. Phil stared at him and asked softly.

"Don't you like it? We could take it back, if you don't."

Jeff scowled at him and said shortly.

"Phil, how can I hate anything you give to me?"

Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, then sighed, causing Jeff to say softly.

"Phillip, they are just old faded unimportant scars now and I have other scars."

Jeff shrugged and turning his back towards him slightly, after he handed the chain over and letting him refasten it again.

"When did you manage to buy it, Phil?"

Phil chuckled, before he kissed Jeff and said softly.

"I bought it, after I had dropped you off at your last show. I had seen that there was a jewelry store nearby, so I went straight there and requested to see some of the mens necklaces, if they had any in stock and that was one of them and so I thought you would love it. I know that it has a few diamonds in the chain links, but it's a silver chain necklace or rather, according to the info card, stated it was 14 carat white gold and sterling silver. But it's simple looking just like you."

Jeff scowled, causing Phil to chuckle and wrap his arms around Jeff, and said softly.

"I know you aren't simple looking, Jeff, not in the least. Which people might claim that Randy looks like those damned greek scuptures, but I disagree strongly about that, as far as I know that he has never sent his female fans into a trance, that way you do. You can't deny that, because I have seen some of them literally freeze in place, staring at you, their mouths open and not being able to move, until you was out of sight."

Jeff pressed his lips together tightly. Phil kissed him, then whispered in his ear.

"Best of all, you are all mine, noone else's."

Jeff stared at him and stated firmly.

"I have been yours for a long time and legally yours for over a year now."

Phil kissed him again, then he said quietly.

"Jeff, but I do think that you should accept those bookings in Japan, and if we go there on the 13th, I can spend a couple days with you, then fly back to Chicago, and appear at the Raw in Rosement, then drive back to Chicago and fly out to spend the rest of the time with you, that way, we aren't apart for so long. Besides it will be fun for both of us to be there."

"You sure?"

Phil nodded, causing Jeff to sigh deeply and said, as he got up.

"Alright, I'll go call them back, and accept their offers."

An hour later. Jeff turned and looked at Phil, when he turned off onto a road that said it was the entrance to some glacier park. Phil shrugged and said simply.

"I think we have time to visit this, before going to see the redwoods and I checked it out, those things are only about 20 or so minutes from here."

Two hours later. Jeff just stared up at one of the trees. Phil leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"They're not really that impressive, Jeff."

Jeff glanced at him, before Phil quipped.

"You have seen bigger and felt it too."

Jeff's mouth fell open, then he punched Phil's shoulder, making him laugh for several seconds. Jeff glared at him, making Phil chuckle, causing Jeff to stomp off several yards away, as Phil trailed after him. Jeff made sure there was ten feet between them, until they reached the park diner and general store. Phil reached him and put his arm around his shoulders. Jeff said sharply.

"I'm glad to know that you are still the same crude, perverted person you always has been, Phillip. But I'm hungry, so let's see if they have anything here for us to eat, then maybe buy something from the general store for my kids."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff flopped down on the bed, in the cabin they rented. Phil climbed onto the bed and kissed him. Jeff chuckled, and said simply.

"Don't get too excited. I want to talk to you about something, Phil."

Phil started kissing his neck softly. Jeff grunted, then he pushed him away, causing a confused look flicker over Phil's face. Jeff said simply.

"Like I said, I have the perfect thing to solve our or well your problem. Come on."

Jeff slid off the bed, and pulled Phil back to his feet and led him out to the back deck. Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, then turned to Jeff and asked suddenly.

"Jeff, what is going on?"

Jeff glanced sideways at him, then said.

"Yes, I know you two dated. But she broke up with you at the start of our fued. Because she didn't want to be in the middle of it. However we all know you have a few years left on your contact or well four to be exact."

Phil closed his eyes, causing Jeff to pause, then continue.

"There are other ways for someone to have kids, Phillip."

Phil opened his eyes and pulled back, then said slowly.

"So you asked Amy to offer herself to carry my kids, Jeff?"

Jeff started to answer, but Amy cut him off.

"Phil, no, he didn't, not in the slightest. I made the offer, and it only came up, when I was talking to him on the phone, and asked about how you two was getting along in your marriage, and if you two had any desire to have kids. Jeff told me the exact same thing you told me and that you wanted to be retired before having kids, but you two never discussed it anymore after that. I told him that I would gladly help out in that aspect of it. I only called him maybe three days ago, if that. But I also told him, that I didn't want him to say anything, unless I was here to tell you myself."

Phil rubbed his neck slightly and finally said, with a soft sigh.

"It's a very generous offer, Amy and you would be my first choice, because it would bypass all of the legal nonsense, Jeff and I might have to endure, if we did want to have kids and the way things are going, might be sooner than later. But I'm not quite ready to retire and neither is Jeff, who has a few shows in Japan coming up and we would be out of the country for a few days. Or well I will be flying back for Raw, before rejoining him in Japan again in Mid-May."

"Well there is no rush, Phil. I just wanted to tell you that face to face, aside from that I wanted to come out and visit with you two."

She paused, then added.

"Well I can tell you two want to be alone, so I will head back to the airport, for my flight."

* * *

Phil waited, until he knew Amy was gone, then he asked slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me any of that, Jeff? Or that Amy would be coming out here?"

Jeff watched him and said simply.

"She wanted to surprise you, Phil. I wasn't sure if she would show up, and besides what point had it been to tell you, and be expecting her, only for her not to show. Trust me, I was as surprised as you are right now, as I was, when she said that to me. You aren't mad?"

Phil chuckled.

"Of course not, Jeff. I'm just surprised and a little shocked and I'm sure you was floored by her offer, like I told her. That it's a very generous offer, one I would have to keep in the back of my mind. But I won't sleep with her and haven't thought of her much, after she dumped me right before Night of Champions in 2009."

Jeff pressed his lips together and said simply.

"Yes, I know that she did. It in turn, made you that much more vicious in your relentless attacks on me, both in the ring and on the mic. I had snapped at her once, that she shouldn't have broke up with you, because I was bearing the blunt of your rage over her chosing her friends, over her relationship with you. She felt bad, but told me, she didn't want to lose us as friends again and even if that meant she had to break up with you."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"I think that tonight we should pack, and head to the airport early tomorrow morning, for the next flight to Mexico City or the city closest to the two shows you was booked for there. So we are there a day sooner, over waiting until the night before the shows."

* * *

Three days later. Jeff jerked feeling his climax hit him hard, causing him to cry out sharply, as he felt Phil's heavy breathing in his ear, as he gave a couple more hard thrusts, and collapsed on top of him. Jeff whimpered faintly.

"I don't know how you do that, Phil. I mean, not once have you never not completely satisfied me or leave me, close to passing out, before my release."

Phil smirked against Jeff's sweat covered neck, then raised his head and kissed Jeff's lips, and said very simply.

"Jeff, you know that I read a lot."

Phil chuckled, and said.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Jeff. It's easier for me to read, over watching porn, besides it's much easier to keep out of sight and in places where your kids can't find it. I know that we do sometimes watch that stuff, but very seldom. We really don't need that. As much as I love to read and find new things to use, and you always respond the same way, where you do yell at what I just did. I love to please you and give you pleasure during sex. But I enjoy it fully as well. I love touching and kissing you and sometimes giving you little.."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and cut him off.

"By giving me little lovebites, you mean? I had wondered why you started doing that. I'm not complaining, at all. But now I'm not curious about it anymore. But I haven't ever found any of those books, Phil."

Phil chuckled again.

"Of course not, Jeff. I have them on my iphone, the one surefire way your kids won't stumble across them one day either."

Jeff started to reply, but swallowed weakly, feeling Phil gently gathering him up in his arms, and climbing off the hotel bed and walking into the bathroom, before stepping into the bathtub and placing Jeff down on his feet. Phil quickly turned the water on, and shut the shower curtain as the show started up. Jeff gasped.

"I know, it's lukewarm, but it should get warmer soon enough. But let's hurry and get cleaned up and get out."

An hour later. Jeff shifted and laid down on his stomach, before he felt Phil start rubbing his shoulders.

"Are you ever going to return to WWE, Jeff? I'm just curious. Since there is so many new guys there, since you had left."

Jeff chuckled, touching the necklace Phil had gave him, then said simply.

"No, Phil. I know that there are a lot of new guys, who I wouldn't mind wrestling, but I can't. Since Vince would never let me in a ring again, without a contract and you know that as well as I do. I don't want to suffer through that hectic schedule for 5 years. Because in all of the contracts he has gave me. none of them has been for less than 5 years, even though they all do have relatively light schedules laid out in the big print, but they all say the same thing as well. That the schedule is not binding and subject to be changed, at the employer's desire, in the fine print and my lawyer points that out to me, and so I refuse to sign a contract like that, and I told Vince that repeatedly. I know what that means and I refuse to be tricked in such a manner."

Phil sighed, and kissed him softly.

"Yes, I know he is a shrewd businessman and most of the people don't read the contract. They are happy to be there, they don't mind the schedule in the slightest. Like Dean, Tyler, they was overjoyed to be on Raw they could care less about what was in the contracts."

Jeff chuckled and pushed himself up, then said.

"Well they deserve to be in WWE and on Raw. They are hard working guys and I'm glad that WWE gave them a chance and hired them out of the indies. They deserve to be in WWE. As for Roman, you expect someone like that to be great, with who his family is. I know that you still have fits with Vince at times, but look at all the good you have done, Phil. Without you, Dean and Tyler, well it's highly unlikely they would've even been signed to WWE, although the three of them was sent to Florida for over a year or so. Dean might have been hired, but then cut within six months or so, and that would've been a shame. You proved that there are lots of very talented guys and girls in the indies who deserve to have a chance, to prove theirselves."

Phil sighed again and said.

"Yes, I know, and they are having fun, that even the hectic traveling schedule doesn't faze them in the slightest and the only thing that topped it, was them winning their first match at WrestleMania. You wasn't in the locker room afterwards, but they was very, very happy, almost to tears, or at least Dean and Tyler was. They would love to meet you."

Jeff stared at him, causing Phil to shrug.

"Well anyone, who is someone, knows who you are, Jeff. I know you didn't realize it, but they kept their eyes on you the whole time, but don't be surprised, when you do finally meet them, they act like fan boys or such."

Jeff chuckled.

"There really isn't no shame for them to react like that, Phil. I know tons of people would love to wrestle me or even to talk with me and I would love nothing, but to meet them face to face."

Phil kissed him, then pulled back and said simply.

"Alright, I'll tell them that and try to work something out."

* * *

A week later. Jeff threw himself down on the sofa. Phil tilted his head, as he stared down at Jeff, then chuckled.

"Tired much, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at him.

"Yes and no. But for right now I just want to lay here and not move."

Phil chuckled again, then he promptly leaned down and picked Jeff up, causing him to yelp.

"What are you doing, Phil?"

Jeff wrapped his arms around his neck, before Phil said simply.

"Taking you upstairs, so you can rest properly and no I don't mean for us to have sex. Our bed is far more comfortable than the sofa. You can rest or take a nap and unwind. I know it has been a hectic past 16 days. But we are finally home and can recover from everything for a couple weeks. As soon as I unpack. I'll lay down beside you, Jeff."


	19. Chapter 19

Phil laid there, on his stomach, the next morning, as he watched Jeff sleeping. He smiled, then reached over and gently touched the silver chain that was laying against Jeff's chest, nestled slightly in the wispy blonde hairs, covering his chest and stomach, that Jeff hadn't took off, ever since he fastened it around his neck, except for when he took a shower.

Phil leaned up and gently kissed his lips softly, before he sat up finally and straightened out Jeff's right arm, carefully examing all of the tattoos covering his skin, brushing his thumb along his skin. Phil sighed, before he finally pulled the covers up around Jeff, then slid off the bed and walked over to the dresser and removed his boxers and dropped them in the clothes hamper before slipping on a clean pair and silently got dressed and walked out of their bedroom, to find something to eat in the kitchen.

Several minutes later. Phil glanced up, to find Jeff standing there, scowling slightly at him, before he rubbed at his eyes and said slowly.

"You know, Phillip. I think it would be nice, if you would just lay there beside me, and hold me. Until I wake up at least, and I was half awake, feeling you kissing and touching my arm and chest."

Jeff paused, then realized that Phil was standing next to the stove, when he smelled food cooking, causing him to say slowly

"Phillip, what are you doing?"

Phil chuckled, seeing the nervous look appear on Jeff's face, causing him to say simply.

"Oh, don't look so alarmed, Jeff. Chez taught me a few simple things, nothing more. In her words, It's time I knew how to cook. Or well she thought it was a great idea for me to learn how to cook breakfast and surprise you one day, her words, not mine. It took me a few times to get the hang of it."

Jeff pressed his lips together, since he could smell the food starting to burn, and said firmly.

"Then you should've fucking learned how to pay attention to what you have in the skillet or risk burning it, Phil."

Phil froze, causing Jeff to chuckle at the horrified look flicker over his face, as he snatched up a potholder and grabbed the handle and set the skillet on a cold burner and turned the stove off, while he examined the contents. Jeff slid onto a stool, watching him, scape out what appeared to be scrambled eggs, then added a couple pancakes to two plates, then walked over and set one down in front of Jeff, on the island. Jeff glanced down at it, since the eggs looked like egg whites, then he glanced at Phil curiously, who said.

"No, Jeff, I know that they look like eggs, but Chez helped me out, in trying to know the best way how to make a look alike version of scrambled eggs, but with tofu, cornstarch and milk. The cornstarch is only sprinkled into it to hold it together. But she didn't teach me how to make these. I just followed the directions on the box."

Phil stabbed one of the pancakes and held it up, then placed it back down and sighed.

"I hope you like it."

Jeff reached over and covered his hands and stated simply.

"Phil, there isn't any part of it, that appears to be burnt and milk, it's difficult to keep it from burning. So I have no doubt it's fine."

Phil studied Jeff as he started eating, then sighed inwards, seeing Jeff's face and the slight flicker on his otherwise blank face, before he slid off the stool and walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and opened one and took two swallows, before handing the unopened one to Phil, as he sat down once more.

"It's horrid, isn't it, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced up at him, then down at his plate and chuckled softly.

"No, not really, Phil. I mean it is a little dry. But I think that's only because you didn't take it off the burner sooner. However it could've been worse and burnt to nothing. So I think you did fine."

Phil stared at him, causing Jeff to chuckle again.

"No, Phillip. I meant every word that I said, or maybe it was because you stopped stirring the mixture. When you make scrambled eggs or whatever you have to keep your sole attention on it and stir it constantly, while it's cooking, to keep it fluffy and light or it will seize up and burn. I'm betting that is the case, because the pancakes are the way they should come out. You will do better next time."

Jeff paused, then gestured down at his plate, after he took a few bites of the food, and looked back up at Phil, then said simply.

"But you didn't have to do any of this, Phil."

Phil chuckled finally and said quietly.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you, Jeff and it was fun, having Chez trying to teach me or well I don't think she thought so, because I could tell by her face, that I had ruined one of her skillets and a saucepan, before she finally resigned herself to teaching me the most basic things and by god I will never understand why women are expected to cook, never knew it was so hard. At the end of it, she did look ready to beat me, when she set the saucepan under cold water, trying to salvage it. After I screwed up again and burnt the oatmeal, she thought I could manage to boil on my own, and it did that and on the stove as well."

Jeff laughed and said firmly.

"Most of them do it, because they love to, Phil. But really, it's all just about practice, but most of them are born knowing or well half of them anyways, the other half are taught how to be great cooks. But when did you find the time, Phil?"

Phil said simply.

"She was teaching me off and on, then had to stop, when I joined you out on the west coast, but it's why I wasn't here last night, when you woke up from your nap."

Jeff nodded thoughtfully, as he mused.

"Yes, I had wondered where you was for so long, since you was gone for, or well I was awake again, for nearly three hours, before you came home again. But I think you got the hang of it for most part, at least where cooking breakfast is concerned anyways. At least you didn't burn any of it."

"Gee thanks, Jeff, for that vote of confidence. So glad to know that I can just barely keep from burning breakfast."

Jeff burst out laughing, at Phil's saracastic quip.

* * *

Two weeks later. Phil glanced at Jeff's face, then he grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him, after hearing the pilot inform everyone to fasten their seatbelts, for the descent.

"Jeff, wake up."

Phil sighed and finally buckled his belt, then reached over and fastened Jeff's seatbelt, and shook his shoulder again, causing Jeff to swat his hand away.

"Let me sleep, Phillip."

"Jeff, you have to wake up, we are close to landing now."

Jeff finally opened his eyes and glared at him, through heavily lidded eyes, lined with sleep, then asked groggily.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly 7 p.m., Jeff. I hope you can stay awake long enough for us to get to our hotel room and get the keys. I'm glad I suggest for us to head to Japan three days, before your first show. Which won't be for three days. That way, we recover from jetlag and the time difference."

Jeff yawned, then jerked when they was jostled from the wheels slamming onto the runway and bouncing twice, as the pilot gradually slowed the plane. Jeff rubbed his eyes and yawned again, stretching, once he had unbuckled the seatbelt and fastened a sleepily stare on Phil.

Three hours later. Phil stood there, looking out of the hotel room, then he turned back to glance at Jeff, who was laying on his back, on their hotel bed, and having his hand pressed against his mouth as he swallowed hard. Phil could see that his face was slightly pale, causing him to ask softly.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"I'm fine, just not too fond of being up so high off the ground and no, I don't wish to look outside. This is another reason why I wasn't too excited about coming here to Japan. I mean we are, at least ten stories up. I think now, I would rather be in a horrible dive motel in America, over here."

Phil chuckled softly, as he pulled the curtain shut, then walked over to their bed and sat down beside him, before he pulled his shoes off. Jeff raised his face, to see Phil remove his shirt, then groaned.

"Oh Phillip, I'm not in the mood. I know you throughly love and enjoy fully being my husband and you give me so much pleasure, Phil. But the only thing I want to do, is to rest for a while and by that I mean, no sex, at least not until after my first show. We did have sex, the night before we boarded the damned 12 hour flight yesterday, remember."

Phil chuckled and kissed him, then said softly.

"Jeff, I have no desire to press you for sex, for a while, at least. But I want to take my shoes and shirt off, so I can lay down and snuggle with you, nothing more. I can tell you aren't feeling well, not completely, from the long flight, which takes a toll on anyone."

Jeff raised his head up off the bed wearily, and laid his head down on Phil's shoulder, after he felt him settle down beside him. Jeff asked weakly.

"How rough was the flight, Phil? Since my stomach feels like it's twisting into knots."

Phil thought, then said slowly.

"Oh the turbance wasn't that bad, which there was some rough patches, where the plane jumped slightly, but nothing major, but it probably did affect you more, since you was asleep. Because you wasn't able to endure it better, like how conscious people can deal with it better than sleeping people, who are in a state of being suspended. But you do look much better now."

Jeff closed his eyes, sighed wearily again, then reopened his eyes and said faintly.

"Yes, I feel it, too. My stomach finally feels like it's settling down at last."

Phil smiled softly, then asked.

"Good, do you want me to get you something to eat? There is a restuarant down on the main level or rather the second floor. I'm sure they have light items."

Jeff sighed, then shifted away and laid partially on his stomach and said quietly.

"Sure, if they have a menu in that welcome folder."

Phil chuckled, causing Jeff narrow his eyes. Phil shrugged, then said simply.

"Jeff, I shouldn't have used the word restaurant, because from what I saw of it, It's just a sushi bar thing. But I'm sure they have other items. So I will go down there and call you, when I see what all is on the menu and let you decide."

* * *

Two weeks later. Phil sat there, watching Jeff ambling towards him, from where he was sitting in a lawn chair close to the pool, at Jeff's house. Jeff crouched down beside him. Phil stretched his hand out and touched Jeff's cheek. Jeff was on his feet instantly, grabbing Phil's hand and tugging him over to the pool, ignoring Phil'ls protests, who was barely able to toss the comic book in the chair. Jeff said shortly.

"You have been sitting there, and out of the pool for long enough, Phillip."

Jeff tugged Phil down into the pool, by way of the steps, then he promptly kissed him and wrapped his arms around him, as he whispered softly.

"I love you so much, Phil."

Phil pulled back slightly to study him, then he held Jeff close.

"I love you too, Jeff. And I know you love me as well, but I also realize that I am a very lucky person."

Phil paused.

"But let's swim for a while, then we can go and get something to eat, somewhere, Jeff."

Three hours later, Jeff flopped down on the bed, as he rested on his back, before he said suddenly.

"Phil, you remember when we first met?"

Phil sat down on the bed, while he pulled his shoes off, but at Jeff's words, he glanced at him oddly, before he chuckled, causing Jeff to glare at him slightly, before he said softly.

"What type of a question is that, Jeff?"

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"It's a simple question, Phil."

Phil sighed and said quietly.

"Yes, I do, Jeff. It was Survivor Series 2006, when we was part of that team along with your brother, and Shawn and Hunter. Why? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't remember that day? Yes, I know it's been nearly seven years. But I wouldn't forget that day, since that was the day, I first met the man, who I would later marry several years afterwards. And I can also do this to him anytime, I pleased."

Phil climbed onto the bed and kissed Jeff softly, before straddling his legs, and went back to kissing him slowly. Phil pulled his face back a couple inches from Jeff's face, staring at him, as his hands came up and gently cradled Jeff's face.

"I love you Jeff, but I never dreamed that when I first met you, with you having your hair tightly braided, that one day we would get married and in a few months or rather just over 6 months from now, will be the day, that we have been married for two years, then I would have to do some serious consideration come January."

Jeff stared at him. Phil kissed him again, then slid back to the bed and chuckled, as he sat there beside Jeff, then he stared at him and said simply.

"It takes 9 months for a baby to be born, Jeff. But my contract has three years left in July and you know first hand, that it takes close to a year, before kids start trying to walk, and start talking."

Phil fell silent, as he sighed wearily. Jeff pushed himself up, then said softly.

"Hey, I know you don't want to miss anything, Phil and that's perfectly fine. We do have videocameras and I would film everything for you, and for ourselves to watch later. So you wouldn't miss any of it and you know that. But you know also that you don't have to rush to have kids, so soon, like that."

Phil thinned his lips, then said simply.

"I know, Jeff. But you and I both know, that women has far less time to bear children, than men does to father them and Amy deserves to have kids, and it'd be wrong of me to deny her that right and besides, we both know her and she's the only one I know of, that we can trust completely, to not choose to keep the infant for herself. Because all of the other women we are friends with. Well they have their own boyfriends or are married and would refuse to do something like that for us. Or do you know of any other single woman, that we can take her words as face value, not to mention. Amy is the only one, who put out such a very generous offer to us. One we have no choice, but to accept, and soon."

Jeff chuckled and said firmly.

"Phillip, Amy would kick your ass, if she heard you talk of her like that, like she's months from that one thing women goes through, when she is at least 5 or so years from not being able to have kids. We have plenty of time and you know it. So don't worry about it. Let's just wait, until you have a year left on your contract, then do it, understand. There is no rush at all."

Phil thought for a minute, then said simply, as he gazed down at Jeff.

"Would you mind rolling over, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him, but sighed, then shifted and laid down on his stomach, feeling Phil start kneading his shoulders firmly for several minutes, then laid down beside Jeff, causing him to curl himself around Phil's body, as Phil closed his arms around Jeff's waist.

"I should've quit, when I had the chance to do so earlier this year."

Jeff glanced up at him, then said firmly.

"Why, Phillip? You had a damned great match with Mark, do you regret that?"

"Of course not, Jeff. But it just makes me sad that our time together will end soon and I will have to endure the same old bullshit again for several more years, before finally calling it a career and that truly sucks. Since it will be so damned hard to tear myself away from you."

Jeff cut him off.

"That's not for another two or three months, Phil. So don't be stressing about it now. Or I will kick your ass for choosing to ruin today with such morbid thoughts."

Phil laughed and tightened his arms around Jeff, before he said.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Yes, you are right. I shouldn't be worried about everything, except for being with you and our kids. I plan to make the most of our time together. One thing, I want to do is this."

Phil started kissing him, while slowly pushing him over on his back. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Jeff kissed him back eagerly, until his breathing became labored, causing him to pull away slightly, swallowing and whispered.

"I always love when you choose to come on to me, and I have having sex with you, Phil."

Phil laughed, then said simply.

"Sex isn't what was on my mind. No, rather that, I would just like to unwind with you and relax with you for a while, in that jet steam soak tub, you insisted that our bathroom needed, and so the pumbers had to tear out the old tub and expand the bathroom slightly to make it fit, with the stand up shower and the toilet and vanity sink, that was already in the room."

Jeff huffed, causing Phil to chuckle again

"Oh but it was a great idea, Jeff. You nearly had to drag me out of it, the first few times, I got home after the inscision had healed for me to officially take a bath or shower again."

Jeff kissed him, then said simply.

"I know and you did need it, Phil. That's why I went out and bought it and I had told you to stay home, but you insisted on going with me to the IKEA store. But at least you didn't complain about me telling you that you had to be in a wheelchair, or I would take you right back home."

Phil had climbed off the bed, then he reached down and helped Jeff up to his feet, before he finally said.

"Like I told you then, Jeff. I had no choice but to listen, I would've been exhausted in about ten or so minutes, hobbling around after you and it was merely easier to be in a wheelchair, and leaving the crutches in the car. Since the store is expansive, but I still believe, it helped me heal faster."

"Of course it did, Phillip. you would've stayed in it all the time you was home, with the jets hitting your left knee. I had asked the doctor, about what would help heal your knee faster and that was one of his suggestions. Which I knew you would never subject yourself to some oxygen chamber, but it was slightly funny, seeing your face, the first time I went with you to that acupucture therpist."

Phil shook his head at him, causing Jeff to chuckle, before Phil put his arm around Jeff's shoulders, and led him to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later. Jeff squirmed slightly, feeling Phil's hands rubbing along the outside of his thighs as he was softly kissing his neck and shoulders. Jeff squealed when he felt Phil nip his left shoulder softly.

"I didn't buy this tub for us to fuck in, Phil."

"Mmm, I think it's perfectly fine for us to have sex in, Jeff."

Jeff snorted, before he heard Phil's soft laughter.

"You are right, we have a perfectly good bed to have sex in Jeff. So let's get out and dry off, and go fuck each other senseless."

Jeff turned and looked at him, causing Phil to laugh again.

"I'm joking Jeff. I actually don't want to have sex tonight, since that's what we did last night and a couple days ago, after we relaxed for a couple days after we came back from Japan. So when is your next batch of indie shows, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him, then thought and said.

"I have four or five in July, then 10 in October, I think."

* * *

The next morning. Phil slowly opened his eyes, before yawning and stretched, then he glanced at Jeff's side of the bed, realizing that it was empty, except for a note resting on the pillow. Phil pushed himself up and blinked, while scanning it, narrowing his eyes at the words, then sighed and climbed out of the bed and quickly got dressed.

_ Come out to the kitchen, when you are up and ressed, Phillip._

Phil walked out to the kitchen, only to find a still slightly warm plate of food, barely holding down another note. Phil growled as he pulled it out from under the plate and skimmed over the words.

_Eat first then, perhaps you might find something wonderful in the basement, my dear one._

Phil snorted, before shaking his head and slid onto the bar stool, slightly dreading whatever Jeff was planning for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Ten minutes later. Phil walked to the middle of the basement, then looked around, then sighed wearily, since he didn't see Jeff anywhere, so he searched all of the rooms, and stopped in front of the sliding doors after he spotted a piece of paper taped to one of the doors.

_ Let's play a game, Phillip. What type of game has the word goose in it? Well no geese here. But we certainly have the other animals nearby._

Phil rolled his eyes, getting a little annoyed, then he narrowed his eyes glancing in the direction of where the lake was, but he didn't see Jeff out there. Phil sighed again, hating it, but he knew he would have to endure this, to get to whatever Jeff's surprise was, and Jeff would get upset, if he didn't play along, but at the same time he was starting to be interested to see where this note chase would take him. Phil folded the third note up and slid it into his pocket and opened the doors, before he slowly trudged out to the deck, where he found a piece of plywood having letters painted on it.

_ Oh Phillip, you aren't even close to my surprise. Maybe you will find it in about a hundred feet along the dirt road, once you are in the woods._

Phil sighed, as he rescanned the painted words, then chuckled, as he and though to himself.

'Oh Jeff, what the hell are you up to.'

Phil turned and walked towards the direction, he was told to go. Phil immediately started counting his steps, then stopped and looked around, before he caught sight of something tied to a tree several steps away, that was flapping slightly. Phil walked over and carefully removed it from the tree and read the note silently.

_I know how much you love the woods. But as you can see, there is nothing here for you. Perhaps you'd find at the lake or maybe the pool. Which I might add are both underground._

Phil sighed, then folded the note, and pulled out the other three notes and added it to them and refolded them and slid them back in his pocket, as he ambled back to the deck. Phil stopped short, then touched the handle of the little garden shovel, propped up against the railing. Phil shook his head, knowing that it wasn't there before. Phil grabbed it and glanced around, then spotted what looked up a pile of disturbed earth a few yards away, causing him to trudge over it and gently scraped the dirt away and shook the note free of dirt, before brushing the rest away, while he read it.

_ I'm not home, and I'm not at any of my friend's houses, but I am still near and no, I don't mean at my dad's house either._

Phil growled and scruffed his toe in the dirt, since he wasn't fond of being at Matt's house, but he knew that is what Jeff meant by that and he also knew chances of Jeff actually being there was very slim, but he resigned himself to walking along the damned dirt road to Matt's house. Phil bit his lip, standing there on the front step, not sure if Matt and his girlfriend Reby was home or not. Phil finally hit the doorbell, then a couple minutes later, Reby opened the door and handed him a folded up note and said simply.

"Jeff said for you not to read it, until you was fifty feet from Matt's house."

She abruptly shut the door in his face, without another word. Phil scowled deeply at her sheer rudeness, not sure what Matt saw in her, before he turned and walked away and didn't unfold the note, until he was the required fifty feet away. Phil glanced at it.

_My dear Phillip, Hasn't this been fun? But enough games for now, I am requiring your services back home._

Phil folded it back up and put it inside his pocket with the other notes and finally slowly trudged home, where he was hoping he wouldn't have to chase after anymore notes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil walked into the living room, then stopped short, at the sight of what looked like was about five sizable sealed cardboard boxes, sitting there, seemingly harmlessly on the carpet.

"So you finally came home at last, Phillip?"

Phil turned and seen Jeff sitting there with a slightly smug look on his face, from where he was seated on a stool.

"Of course, Jeff. After getting another note, that you was needing my services, how could I stay away?"

Jeff chuckled, then gestured at the boxes, while saying.

"I numbered the boxes. I think you will throughly enjoy opening them to see what surprises are inside."

Phil stared at him, Jeff reached behind him and grabbed up a package opener, making sure it was closed, he tossed it at Phil who caught it gingerly, then carefully opened the first box and stared at the contents, in slight shock, then he glanced at Jeff, who simply said.

"I know how much you love comics, so I figured you would love them, and I know you don't have those issues, so you will be reading them for some time to come."

Phil glanced down at the comic books, gently touching them, from where they was enclosed inside a airsealed bag. Phil sighed again, before he said finally.

"Jeff, you do realize that my birthday isn't until the end of October?"

Jeff laughed.

"Phillip, yes I am well aware of that fact. Just like you was well aware of when my birthday is, but you chose to give me this."

Jeff touched his chain necklace, then added.

"Let's not forget these two rings as well."

Jeff held up his left hand, then said simply.

"Which I thought it was only right to do something for you. But I would like for you to keep going, Phil."

Phil sighed and cut open the second box, and pulled out little toy airplane, causing him to look confused at Jeff, who nodded at the third box. Phil cut it open as well and pulled out a ledger and opened it, to find two first class tickets, to St. Croix island, causing him to blanch slightly, knowing that was a very expensive place to vacation and only for the rich. Phil swallowed, not sure he wanted to ask how much the tickets had cost Jeff

"Tomorrow, Phillip, at noon, if you want to. But you have two other boxes to open."

Phil sighed, not sure if he wanted to, but he carefully cut the tape on the forth box and pulled out the photo album that was labelled with the words.

_OUR LIFE BEFORE US_

Phil flipped through it, swallowing, not sure what type of pictures Jeff had put in it, then set it aside and finally turned to the last box and opened it as well, to find a second album, only this time it was labelled.

_THE START OF US AND US SO FAR_

Phil slowly flipped through it, then tilted his head at the last picture and looked up at Jeff, who had got off the stool and walked over to him, then he took the album and sat it to the side, as he grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him to his feet, and leading him into their bedroom. Jeff quickly undid his pants and pushed his jeans down and pulled his boxers up slightly and said simply, revealing the bandage.

"It's not so high enough to be indecent, Phil. But you will be the only one, who has the right to see it."

Phil pressed his lips together, touching the small heart tattoo that had their initals inside it. Phil bit his lip and finally said.

"Jesus Jeff, when did you have time to do that and the other things?"

Jeff snorted, then he released his boxers and kissed Phil, before he said simply.

"Wasn't that difficult, Phil. I have been doing it slowly over the last few months, as for the tattoo, I had got up really early today, like around 6 this morning and went to Shannon's chamber and as you can see, it isn't very big and so I was done by maybe 8:30. That plate of food was made by Sharon, not me. But I had asked for her to put that note under the plate, before she left to go back to my dad's place. The other notes, I did before I left."

"I love the tattoo, but you didn't or you really shouldn't have branded yourself like that."

Jeff stared at him, then sighed and said primly.

"I know, but I wanted to and I know that you love it. I wasn't keen about it, but I like how it turned out."

"Well It's great, Jeff, it really is."

* * *

Two hours later. Phil pushed himself up off the bed, when he had an urge to go, hit him. Phil returned and laid down on the bed once more, a few minutes later. Phil sighed, then he sat up again, and leaned down to examine the new tattoo on Jeff's thigh, he narrowed his eyes slightly, since it looked to be slightly faded. Phil licked his thumb and gently rubbed his thumb over it, then he chuckled softly, when he had smeared it some more, before he shook his head, realizing that it was just a Henna tattoo. Phil climbed off the bed again and walked back to the bathroom, then returned with a damp cloth and gently rubbed the rest of it off Jeff's leg, then he went over and dropped the washcloth in the hamper and climbed back on the bed, as he pulled Jeff close.

Thirty minutes later. Phil was silently thumbing through one of his new comics, when he felt Jeff smack his chest slightly, at the same time, hissing.

"You are an ass, Phillip."

Phil glanced at him, causing Jeff to pout.

"You erased that tattoo from my thigh"

Phil glanced at him, then said simply.

"It was already smeared, Jeff. From our intermingling sweat and my leg rubbing against it. But I did love it, make no mistake about it. But at the same time I am glad that it was a Henna tattoo and not a regular tattoo, like what we have on our bodies in various places. I know how much you love me, you wearing that wedding ring I gave to you, at the second I said 'I do'. Well that is more important to see it on your finger, over ink on your skin. I know that you was nervous about what type of wedding ring I would give to you, since we had both decided, we would go out on our own and buy a wedding ring for each other and we'd never know what the ring looked like, until they was on our fingers."

Jeff shifted, then he carefully pulled the comic book from Phil's hands, shutting it, he set it down on the night stand, while straddling Phil's waist, as he gazed down at him. Phil's hands gripped his hips slightly, as he kept his gaze on Jeff's face. Jeff leaned down and kissed him. Phil whispered.

"In what way, Jeff?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Phillip"

Phil pushed himself up, forcing Jeff to sit back on his thighs, as he started kissing him softly, then he shifted slightly and carefully laid Jeff back down on his back, kissing him all the while, feeling Jeff's fingers playing over his arms and shoulders. Phil ran his fingers over Jeff's body, touching him everywhere and anywhere he could reach, as he moved down Jeff's neck slowly kissing his bare skin, hearing Jeff's soft, contented sighs. Phil whispered softly.

"I might love and throughly enjoy playing games and teasing you, Jeff. But words can't begin to express how I feel right now, or how I usually feel, before I make love to you and I mean, to truly make love to you. Like you asked me to, just now."

Phil shifted, as he softly kissed his way down Jeff's chest, to his stomach, all the while brushing his fingertips over Jeff's naked form. Phil licked over Jeff's naval piercing, then very gently bit down on it, getting a breathy gasp from Jeff, before he moved lower and ran his tongue first down Jeff's right thigh, then back up his left thigh, and slowly kissed his way back up Jeff's body, to his mouth again.

Jeff cupped his hands under Phil's cock and balls, sighing, enjoying their weight, before Jeff stroked Phil's cock, feeling it stiffening immediately in his hands. Phil whispered as he gazed at Jeff's face.

"I deny you nothing, Jeff. Not right now, during this moment. At this minute, I am truly as much yours as much as you are mine and our world shrunk down to this bed and this promise of passion."

Jeff released Phil's cock and gently wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, before they started kissing each other hungrily. Phil moved his hips slightly against Jeff's ass, hearing him gasp, causing him to do it again a few times, getting a louder gasp from Jeff, then finally getting a soft squeal, at his actions.

"I love you so much, Phil. But please don't make me wait much longer."

Phil glanced down at him, before he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth again, as he shifted, grasping himself with his free hand, and carefully pushed himself inside Jeff's ass, until he was completely in him, then he withdrew almost completely and pushed back inside a few more times, and settled into a steady motion. Phil started kissing Jeff's neck softly, feeling his fingers running up and down his back, while he was moving back and forth, over top of Jeff, while supporting himsef with his left arm.

Phil went back to kissing Jeff's mouth, as he wrapped his right fingers around Jeff's cock, slowly caressing it with his hand, in time, with each one of his steady, and gentle thrusts, hearing Jeff's soft whimpers that grew steadily, as he slowly increased his actions, as he pulled his face back enough to keep his soft gaze on Jeff's face, when he wasn't kissing him. Phil moved his face and started kissing Jeff's neck and shoulders once more, feeling his climax building slowly, with every thrust, knowing it was the same for Jeff, who had tightened his arms around his neck.

Phil nibbled along Jeff's shoulders and collarbone, hearing his heavy breathing, when their climax was rapidly building fast now. Jeff cried out as his body convulsed slightly against Phil's hand, as he came over his fingers, and felt Phil pressing his face against his neck, then heard his low grunts, as he came a second later.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff whimpered, feeling the warm water cascading over his chest and stomach, from where he was seated between Phil's legs, as they sat in the tub. Phil kissed his neck, then he cupped his hands and repeated his actions and letting the water run down Jeff's body once more.

"I love being here with you, Jeff and having you leaning against me and in my arms. I don't know what it is, but it seems to be more sensual than us having sex."

Jeff glanced back at him and said simply.

"I think it's between we are comfortable with each other and have been for a while and just enjoying being here, like this. Where we have no demands on us, nothing to take care of, or even care about, except for one other. I know that you having that month off back in 2011, helped us find us again, and made us even stronger and started what we will finish building during these months you have off. But you never gave me, my answer on if you want to go to the airport tomorrow."

Phil turned him around, and cupped his face, before he kissed him softly, then pulled back and simply said.

"Of course I want to go, I love traveling to see new places, Jeff, so as long as you are there. I don't want to travel on my own, without having you there, for us to make more picture worth memories and I did almost start crying, when I seen what you titled that photo album, the beginning of us. Since you included a picture of our first date, our wedding day, and us being at that reception, my sisters gave us. I want to take so many pictures of us, so that even when time has eroded the memory from our minds, we can still look back and remember everything about that day."

Phil paused, then chuckled and added.

"But I throughly enjoyed playing your little game, earlier today, Jeff. It was quite clever and well worth it. I wouldn't mind doing it again one day. But let's get out and head to town and find somewhere new we haven't been to, but before we do that. We need to head to the Walmart and buy a camera or maybe a digital camera and a videocamera and film ourselves as well."

Jeff nodded, then said.

"I should've had six boxes then and made those two be a sixth gift."

Phil chuckled, then kissed him and said softly.

"Oh no, what you gave to me. It was perfectly acceptable and I have to admit, I was nervous about opening the other boxes, after you gave me I think at least twenty new comics or so, I haven't counted them. But I was nearly speechlessly, when I opened the box and seen them. However I was speechless, when I seen the first class plane tickets to St. Croix, and I know they have to be extremely costly. Not saying that you can't afford it, because you can, but I wasn't expecting you to give me such a thing. I think we shouldn't even bother to pack. We have money and can buy clothes and things down there. We will get through security faster."

Jeff shook his head, with a soft snort. Phil chuckled and stroked Jeff's hair, causing him to say softly.

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with that, Phil. I know it's not really us, but I think it would be cool, to go there, to one of those super high end tourist spots at least once in our lives."

"Oh I know, Jeff and I wasn't thrilled about it, but now I am really looking forward to seeing the island and what they do have to offer and I'm sure they have some of the best seafood restaurants down there as well and I can't wait."

Phil paused and said, in a slightly prissy voice.

"But I don't think I will enjoy seeing drinks abound and people having a lot of one night stands."

Jeff snorted as he glanced at Phil, when he heard his tone, then chuckled.

"Oh, Phillip. don't start being a prude. Who cares what the other morons do. We are only going there to enjoy ourselves."

Phil chuckled and quickly, as stood up and pulled Jeff to his feet as well.

"Let's get out and dried off, so that we don't turn into two shriveled prunes. Because if that happens, he and I won't be able to give you the pleasure you are always demanding from me in bed, Jeff."

Jeff swatted his chest.

"Pervert Phillip, I think that's what I will start calling you."

Phil smirked.

"Call me anything you want, soon long as it's not late to dinner, so chances are I will laugh at whatever you choose to name me as such."

Jeff huffed, causing Phil to laugh softly, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff and kissed him softly, then said quietly.

"I love you, Jeff."

Jeff kissed him back, then said simply.

"I love you too, Phil."

Phil smiled and touched his face, then stepped out of the tub, and helped Jeff out.

* * *

Four hours later. Jeff walked out to where he found Phil sitting there at the island, his head in his hands, as he was staring at the plane tickets. Jeff stopped in front of him, watching him, before Phil glanced up at him, causing Jeff to say softly.

"You don't want to go, do you, Phil?"

Phil sat back, then sighed deeply and admitted.

"No, not really, Jeff. I don't really want to go to a ritzy place for the rich and famous. I know that we are rich and somewhat famous. Rather I can list a few places instantly that I would rather go see over some tourist for the rich and famous."

Jeff slid onto a stool and said simply.

"The tickets are refundable, so just tell me, Phil. This, I actually want to know."

Phil chuckled, before biting his lip, then finally said.

"Forgive me, but I think it'd be cool to see Easter Island, which it's still a island, just not the one you had in mind."

Jeff stared at him, then asked.

"What else? I can tell you have a few other places in mind and I have no desire to laugh at you, Phil. I mean, you do have time off and we are able to go exploring and make more memories there. That's why we just returned from Walmart a few minutes ago."

Phil paused. Jeff reached across the marble and closed the ledger and pushed it aside, as he grabbed Phil's hands.

"I love you, Phillip and I have no desire to force anything on you, if you want to go see the rock structures on Easter Island, well I shall exchange our tickets for that place instead. But I'm sorry to say that I can't go to Britain or that part of Europe. So that's the only option closed to us. But I can go anywhere else and I will be fine, so long as you are there."

Phil stared at him, then gently squeezed Jeff's fingers and said.

"I know, Jeff. I think that we should just take a month and do nothing but travel, we have to take the laptops, to upload the pictures on it, and I am glad that we just chose to get two digital cameras over getting a video camera and a single digital camera. That why we don't have to deal with the film, required for the video camera, and the digital cameras shoots video as well. So let's just pack light and it's early yet. So we should just head to the airport and exchange these tickets and leave."

Jeff laughed.

"Alright then, I hope you don't mind taking ten or so minutes to get our stuff together."

Phil smirked, and pulled his hands away, then leaned over and kissed Jeff.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning. Phil woke up suddenly, before he realized that Jeff was laying on him slightly, and staring intently at him. Phil rubbed his eyes slightly, then kissed him and said sleepily.

"Hey, good morning, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then touched a finger to his lips, without saying anything.

"What's so funny, Jeff, and why are you staring at me, like that?"

Jeff shrugged slightly and finally said.

"Oh, I wanted to watch your face, as you finally woke up. I love you so much, Phil."

Phil smiled slightly and kissed him again, then said softly.

"I love you as well, Jeff. But you have to move, so that I can go to the bathroom."

Phil slipped off the bed and walked into the bathroom, and flipped the light on, before he crossed the room to the toilet, then a few minutes later, he walked to the sink and quickly washed his hands, as he reached up the hand towel he happened to glance up and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He leaned closer, while he stared at his reflection, then his eyes narrowed dangerously, watching his face turn red. Phil sighed deeply and grabbed a washcloth, then soaked it with hot water and immediately started scrubbing at his face, silently fuming.

As he raked his mind, just how Jeff was able to do such a thing to him, when he swore Jeff had fell asleep before him last night after the long flight. But he had somehow managed to do, what he always threatened of using a sharpie and drawing lines from each one of his freckles, he remembered waking up and finding Jeff on top of him and staring at his face, a while ago. Phil froze, then turned his back slightly to the mirror, and breathed a sigh of relief, that Jeff only drew on his face and stomach, from what he could reach.

* * *

"You drew on me with a fucking black sharpie, what the fuck for, Jeff?"

Phil snapped, when he caught sight of Jeff watching him in the mirror.

"You erased the henna. But it's only on your face and stomach, nowhere else, Phil. So I had told you before, that I would play connect the dots on your body one day. I just chose to do it an hour ago. So it's still very fresh."

Phil glanced down and started scrubbing roughly at his stomach, after he got about 98 percent of the marks off his face, thankful that it wasn't really noticable anymore on his face. Jeff walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Phil lowered the washcloth, then raised one hand and touched Jeff's hands.

"Are you mad at me, for what I did, Phil?"

Phil sighed, then said simply.

"A little, Jeff. But you had been threatening to do this to me for a long time, you just chose to it this morning, right?"

Jeff nodded, causing Phil to set the washcloth down, then he gently turned around, his hands on Jeff's hands, before he cupped Jeff's face and kissed him softly, and pulled back, while asking.

"So, is your handiwork noticable or can you not see the smears, until you get right up close?"

Jeff studied him then said softly.

"You can't see if there had been any marks on your face to begin with, until you get as close to you, as what I am right now. The marks on your stomach, will be hidden from view. But let's check out of the hotel and go find someplace to eat, before we have to head to the airport for our final flight, which will be a short one, compared to the 6 hours we was on two different connecting flights from Raliegh to New York, then to the airport we landed at last night around 6 or so."

Phil shifted, putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders pulling him close, as he thought of something, then chuckled, catching sight of the sharpie sitting on the countertop. Phil grabbed it off the vanity and said simply.

"So you drew on me, all because I wiped the Henna tattoo off your right thigh, Jeff?"

"Of course, I just told you that. Why?"

"I thought that was what you said."

Jeff stared at him, leery of what he could see that Phil was planning, then tried to side step away. But Phil tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"Oh, just where do you think, you are going, Jeff?"

"Away from you, obviously, Phillip, and whatever evil plot, you have running through that evil and wicked mind of yours."

Phil chuckled, as his arm slipped down around Jeff's waist, as he finally bought the marker around and stuck the cap between his teeth and pulled it off, then spit it out on the floor and promptly drew a line on his neck. Jeff yelped and jerked away, but Phil grabbed him again and sank down to the floor and held him down, despite his struggles as he proceeded to write repeatedly on Jeff's arms, neck, back, chest and stomach.

'I will never draw on my husband again.'

Jeff finally yanked away and shoved him away, and sputtered.

"Get the hell off me, you, you asshole, Phillip."

Phil kissed his cheek, and whispered.

"Maybe, but you love me anyways."

Jeff scowled deeply, and snapped.

"Do you know how long it will take me, to scrub that shit off?"

Phil chuckled.

"Well there is a working shower in this bathroom, so you'd best get started, Jeffrey."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff pressed his lips together, feeling Phil gently scrubbing the marks off his back.

"I won't do it again, but I do think that you learnt your lesson, Jeff, and so all is fair in war. You drew on me, it was only fair for me to do the same for you."

Jeff sighed, before he felt Phil's hands come to rest on the middle of his stomach, causing Jeff to cover his hands, with his own.

"Well I guess that I am thankful that you didn't write something lewd on my skin, Phil. So I'm glad about that fact."

Phil moved his hands, gripping Jeff's fingers and giving his hands a gentle squeeze, then came to rest on his hips, as Phil started kissing his neck. Jeff sighed softly, feeling his soft, but hot breath on his wet and slightly chilled skin, as Phil's lips traveled up and down the side of his neck and over his shoulder, then around the nape of his neck, to his right shoulder. Phil whispered deeply into his ear.

"Let's get out and enjoy this very sensualness building between us, in bed, Jeff. Then we can head to the airport afterwards."

Jeff snorted, then he turned around and said simply.

"I want to, but I don't, not until this evening anyways, Phil. I think that we should pack up and instead of heading straight to the airport, let's drive for a couple hours and see what we end up next to, then stop and check it out."

Phil studied him silently, then gave a short nod, curling his arm around Jeff's waist, as he reached around him and shut the water off, then he placed his hands on his hips and said softly.

"Alright, that will be fun, quite honestly, having no plans in mind and just seeing where the road takes us to. But we have to wait a while, since I don't think they have a free hairdryer in the bathroom to dry your hair quickly."

Three hours later. Jeff whined, as he shifted on the slightly uncomfortable seat. Phil glanced at him, causing Jeff to say.

"I'm tired and hungry and I want to get out and walk around for a while."

"Alright, next thing we come to, we will stop. Looks like we don't have to wait long."

Jeff glanced at him, before Phil gestured at the little sign pointing them another half mile, which Phil gritted his teeth slightly, seeing that it was a pub, but forced himself to say.

"Well they do serve food in places like that, Jeff. It just won't be regular restaurant food."

"Food is food and I'm hungry, besides they don't allow all of that shit in their food system, like the way the government in america lets happen."

Phil chuckled, as he turned the car off, once he parked it.

"Yes, you are right, I forgot about that fact. I'd eat meat in this country, if I still ate meat, but I don't, although I do worry about bringing you to these places."

Jeff paused at the door, then he whispered.

"Phillip, I know my limit and I have no intention of being stupid, trust me."

Phil put his arm around Jeff's shoulders, as they made their way to a empty booth.

* * *

Five minutes later. Phil sat back slightly, when the waitress walked by them, and said simply.

"For the Irishman and Italian."

Phil pressed his lips together briefly, then he chuckled and shoved the glass away, after he caught sight of Jeff's face, when he realized what the woman called him.

"Well Jeff, I do wonder that myself, since you do have a Roman emperor's name, albeit as your middle name."

Jeff beckoned the woman back over and said quickly.

"You will have to take that glass back, he can't drink, he's the driver."

Phil bit his lip, when she gave him a look of pity.

"I'll bring him a pitcher of water and I'll take your order, when I return, if you are wanting something to eat."

Thirty minutes later. Jeff glanced up, when Phil stood to leave.

"You ready to leave, Jeff?"

Jeff said quickly.

"Why don't you go and find us a place to stay for tonight, Phil? I'll wait here, until you get back."

Phil narrowed his eyes instantly, Jeff sighed.

"Phil, I thought we passed an inn a few minutes back. I can handle being on my on for a little while or so. You do trust me, don't you?"

Phil sighed and rubbed his neck, then said quietly.

"I do trust you wholeheartedly, Jeff. Alright I'll be back as soon as I can return."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Phil scanned the crowd, after he seen that Jeff was nowhere to be seen, then he spotted the restroom signs, so he pushed his way slightly to them and knocked on the door, after finding it was locked. Phil waited for a couple minutes, before Jeff weakly pulled it open. Phil glanced inside, then back at him. Jeff sighed and said in a low voice.

"The fish hated me, and I just want to go and lay down."

Phil sighed, before putting his arm around Jeff's waist, helping him out to the car, but secretly glad that he didn't smell like anything, although he smelled the faint traces of the single glass of beer that Jeff drunk when they first got there, at Jeff's insistence, he could be fine with one beer.

Jeff clasped his hands together, after he buckled the belt, then said quietly.

"You see, Phillip. I told you that you can trust me and even though you said that you do. I proved that you can trust me, despite your misgivings."

"Jeff, I didn't doubt you or did I distrust you or anything. But I also know that you have a willing to please people type of personality and was just concerned about what might happen had someone kept urging drinks on you. Since I think that's how you became and forgive me for saying this, a drug addict, but currently a recovering addict.

Jeff snorted and smiled.

"So you just didn't trust the rest of the people in the place, then."

Jeff sighed, then continued.

"Phillip, it hurts hearing you refer to me as that, more than you know, even though I know it's true. But at least you don't worry about what the morons rant about me online and some of those comments are very hurtful."

Phil sighed deeply, seeing Jeff staring at the floorboards, after he fell silent. Phil reached over and gently took his hands in his own and gently squeezed them, as he started talking.

"Exactly my point, but you shouldn't worry about people like that Jeff. They are mindless fuckers, who are some of the most closeminded people, that always thinks the worst of everyone alive, but I have to tell you that that one inn was full, but the lady at the desk directed me to this little stone cottage, which is also owned by the inn, and I had to pay 30 more euros for it, to rent it for a night."

Jeff looked at when, as Phil pulled in and parked, then shut the car off.

"How much was the inn a night?"

"It was pretty cheap, but I think only because we are in a untourist area, so it only cost about 35 euros. For the inn, this place cost 30 more euros."

Jeff stared at him, causing Phil to chuckle.

"Yes, it's relatively cheap, at only 65 euros. Which probably makes it about 85 dollars I think."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff shook his head, then climbed out of the car and shut the door, as Phil did the same and pulled the lever for the trunk. Jeff walked around and grabbed their two suitcases, while Phil unlocked the door. Jeff shut the trunk, then walked inside, bumping into Phil slightly, then Phil shook his head, as he laughed softly, and said.

"A place like this would cost probably 150 dollars a night back home."

Jeff snorted, but he couldn't believe that a place that looked to be completely remodeled with a ton of new features to be so cheap. Phil followed Jeff into the hallway, where they found the steep stone stairs.

"Maybe we should sleep on the first floor, hate to fall and crack our heads on that thing."

Jeff elbowed him and said firmly.

"Live a while, Phillip."

Jeff walked up the stairs carefully and found the bedroom and set their luggage on it, then walked out and to the other room across the hallway and said.

"Oh, now see, we don't have to worry about the stairs in the middle of the night, Phillip."

Phil stopped behind him.

"Well I'm glad they have a bathroom up here, but come on and let's check out the rest of the place."

Several hours later. Jeff yelped feeling Phil's elbow jab him in the ribs slightly. Phil said quickly, in a soft voice.

"Sorry, but come here, I have a better idea."

Phil pulled Jeff flush up against his body, and wrapped his arms around him, trying to get comfortable, in the full size bed, then hooked his legs over Jeff's legs. Jeff sighed and laid his bed against Phil's chest, when they finally got settled. Jeff snorted suddenly, causing Phil to glance at him.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

"I have to pee."

Phil burst out laughing, and started unwinding the blankets, from where they was tangled up in them.

"Alright, I figured that would happen to one of us as soon as we got comfortable, hurry back."

Phil said, once he finally freed them. Jeff was off the bed and hurrying across the hallway, hissing at the coldness of the floor, causing Phil to chuckle and sort the blankets out, waiting on Jeff to return after a few minutes, then he quickly wrapped them around their bodies once more and kissed Jeff firmly. Phil pulled back and whispered.

"I think they made sure this bed is hard as a rock and too small to properly fuck in, so I guess we will wait until we find a more suitable bedroom for that."

Jeff snorted and brushed his fingers over the shirt that Phil was wearing, then said.

"Of course they did, since this isn't a tourist stop, so they don't care how bad people feels the next morning, after sleeping in this horrid bed."

* * *

Five days later. Jeff slipped out of bed and padded over to the door that led to the balcony of their hotel.

"What are you looking at, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced at Phil, who had joined him on the balcony. Jeff gave a slight nod at the structure off in the distance, and said.

"I think we are within walking distance of the Coliseum, since we can see it from here."

Phil closed his arms around Jeff's waist, resting his chin on Jeff's shoulder, then kissed his neck and said.

"Yes, the person who checked us in, had said last night ago, that it's about five or six blocks from this hotel. But first, let's go find something to eat, and explore, the same like we had done earlier and probably will tomorrow as well, before we go to the airport."

An hour later. Jeff just stood there on the platform and closed his eyes, at the sudden bright flash, causing him to narrow his eyes slightly at Phil, who smirked at him, then stepped closer and put his arm around Jeff and beckoned at someone nearby and asked them to take a picture of him and Jeff together inside the coliseum. Jeff bit his lip, blinking away the bright flash again, then the guy handed the camera back to them. Phil slipped the cord back around his wrist and said softly.

"Come on, Jeff. I want to go around in this area of the city for a while, maybe find something else picture worthy."

Jeff sighed and said suddenly.

"When we leave tomorrow, I think that we should go and visit the ruins of Pompeii next, Phil and perhaps travel to Spain next and Athens afterwards."

Phil chuckled.

"Sure why not, be some more picture worthy moments there. I have never been to Madrid or any of the cities in Spain. Come to think of it, neither have you, Jeff."

* * *

A week later. Phil scoffed, causing Jeff to look at him, before Phil whispered, without looking at him.

"His can't compare to mine."

Jeff's mouth fell open, glancing around, making sure noone but them, heard Phil's comment, then he gave his arm a light smack, as he hissed.

"Pervert Phillip, there are kids nearby."

Phil chuckled quietly and said simply.

"Well, they shouldn't have took them to an Athens temple to some pagan god, that are carved in the nude. But come to think of it, It's been a while, at least a few days and not since we left Naples, because you wanted to visit wine country and the place we eat at, did have great food, I have to admit."

Two hours later. Jeff pressed his sweaty face into the slightly damp pillow underneath his head, before he heard Phil's soft whispering.

"Oh don't do that, Jeff. You won't be able to breathe like that."

Phil turned him over on his side, staring down at Jeff, with a look of slight concern on his face. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut instantly. Phil sighed, and reached down, but Jeff gasped.

"Oh don't touch me, Phillip. Please. You touch me and well I can't promise you that I won't do something to you, that I will feel bad about later."

Phil pulled his hand back, his brow furrowed, studying him, then he snorted and leaned over and grabbed up his boxers and quickly slipped them on and proclaimed.

"There, this should give you some more self-control, Jeff."

Jeff opened his left eye slightly, and closed his eye, then opened both eyes, with a sigh of relief and said quietly.

"I love for you to touch me, Phillip. But sometimes seeing you completely naked like you was a second ago. Well sometimes, my self-control goes down to zero or even lower, when I see you with nothing on, but a light sheen of sweat covering your body, and had you touched me, I think that I would've tried to ravish you or something."

Phil chuckled and leaned down and pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, then pulled back and whispered lowly.

"You can do that to me, anytime you desire, Jeff. I won't mind in the slightest and I never have."

"I know and I love you all the more for it, Phillip. But I am ready for our usual shower."

Phil chuckled and kissed him again and said simply.

"I love you too, Jeff. Alright, I think this time I shall carry you into the bathroom."

* * *

The next morning. Phil sat there on the side of the bed, watching Jeff sleep, then allowed a smile cross his lips, as he reached down and gently ran his fingers through his blonde locks, that was sprayed across the pillow he was sleeping on, and sighed, before he turned and picked up the camera and took a couple pictures of Jeff, then switched the dial over and started filming him for a few more seconds.

Jeff's eyes fluttered slightly, then his eyes slowly opened, to find Phil staring down at him with the camera in his hands. Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly, then yawned and stretched and asked sleepily.

"What are you doing, Philly?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to film you, when you was asleep, since you look so serene, when you are asleep and I had to film you like that."

Phil quickly saved the video, then he turned the camera around, as he laid down beside Jeff again and played the video. Jeff raised his left eyebrow slightly and said in a soft voice.

"Well I do have to agree with you on what you said. But at the same time it is a bit creepy for you to film me, in such a fashion. But I find it sweet as well. Just as long as you never want to film us having sex."

Phil pressed his lips together, as he set the camera down and said firmly.

"I will never do that, Jeff, nor will I allow you to do that either and I vow it here and now."

Jeff chuckled, then slipped his hand into Phil's hand, and gave it a squeeze and said.

"How do you feel about next May?"

Phil tilted his head slightly, then he realized what Jeff meant.

"Oh, it's a great idea and that way she won't be heavy during the heat of the summer and be just barely showing, if at all, during next summer, plus she won't have it until anywhere from February to April in 2015. But first we have to discuss it with Amy."

Jeff chuckled again and stated firmly.

"You know she will say yes, perhaps we should have twins, since it's been over seven years, since my daughter was born and I wouldn't mind being a father again."

Phil kissed him and said slowly.

"I think we have to discuss it with her, before asking her to have twins, Jeff. You are right, that she will say yes, but I still want to talk it over with her firsthand."


	22. Chapter 22

Phil said suddenly.

"Do you remember the first time that you had kissed me, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him, then thought.

"I think it was in my house right before I broke my collarbone, Phil. Why?"

Phil snorted, watching Jeff narrow his eyes. Phil chuckled.

"That wasn't the first time, Jeff. The first time you kissed me, was after you returned to Smackdown in December 2009, you had got drunk, hoping it would give you courage to fuck me, but you was so drunk you could barely stand, and I took you to my hotel room, since I knew you wouldn't remember your own room. But right before I opened the door, you out of the blue, grabbed my face and kissed me. You did that the week before you had a fight with your brother, and started the period of coming to sleep in my room. It's how you got that faint scar on your face, the cut wasn't bad or deep, but still don't know how it turned into a scar."

Jeff stared at him, then slowly said.

"How come you never told me that before, Phil?"

Phil shrugged.

"Be honest, I had forgot about it, but only remembered it a few minutes ago, when I was waiting for you to wake up and thinking about all of what we have went through over the last few yrs. Just hard to believe that we have been married for going on two years or a year and half, but we have been together since mid December 2009, almost 4 yours."

Jeff sighed, then brightened, while saying.

"We have been swimming in a few different oceans, but I want to go out and swim in that ocean. In fact I'm dying to do such a thing, to swim nude."

Phil laughed.

"I think we'd have to go to a certain part of France to do that, Jeff. But I will never allow you to swim naked out in public or at a ocean,w here someone might photograph us and that's final. I refuse to let the world know what we look like under our clothes and don't even beg for permission to do such a thing and I mean it, Jeff. But we can swim nude all we want at your house in North Carolina, in your private pool and that's the only place. But come on, we should go find somewhere, so we can eat breakfast."

* * *

Jeff stared at him, then said firmly.

"The only thing that I want to have to breakfast, is PJB."

Phil stared at him, then arched his left eyebrow as a smirk slowly spread over his face and said finally.

"Oh, Jeff, did you just say, what I thought you did."

"I don't know, what do you think, Phillip?"

Phil snorted and leaned down, kissing him, then he kept his face hovering an inch away from Jeff's face, as he whispered slowly.

"Oh so you aren't even denying it then, Jeff?"

Jeff said firmly, proclaiming slightly.

"I have nothing to deny and I know what I said and I refuse to take it back."

Phil chuckled.

"Then you admit to being very naughty so early in the morning, Jeff?"

"I don't care about the naughty part and nothing but awesome what you do to me and what you did last night and a few nights ago."

Phil kissed him again, feeling Jeff's hands gripping his thighs slightly, then running his fingers up and down them, before Jeff cupped Phil's cock and balls in his right hand, squeezing them slightly, and started stroking Phil's cock slowly, as he kept his eyes squarely on Phil's face. Phil moved the blankets around, so they was partially covered by them, as he gently pushed Jeff's thighs apart and pulled his legs up slightly, as he kept kissing his mouth.

Jeff ran his hands up and down Phil's arms and back, as he felt him start kissing his neck and shoulders, then whispered.

"This will be quicker than usual, Jeff."

Phil slipped his hand between his asscheeks, probing at Jeff's entrance to make sure that he was fully ready. Jeff jerked his head back slightly, as his body arched up against the sharp thrust by Phil, who went back to kissing his lips softly, caressing Jeff's bare skin with his fingertips, allowing Jeff to get comfortable, then placed his hands on his shoulders, causing him to start moving slowly, then gently wrapped his left hand around Jeff's cock, stroking him slowly, in time with his thrusts and kissing Jeff.

Jeff wrapped his legs around the back of his thighs, as Phil steadily increased the force and speed of his thrusts, making Jeff start squirming, feeling his featherlight kisses along his lips, jawline, down his neck and over his chest and shoulders, making him give breathy moans and whimpers, as Phil kept moving on him, Jeff twisted his fingers into the sheets, feeling his climax building rapidly, with every touch, kiss and thrust, until it spilled over him, making him arch up sharply, with a sharp cry, when he came.

Phil went back to kissing his neck as he gave several hard thrusts into his ass, then pressed his face against his sweat covered neck. Jeff heard and felt his deep grunts, and feeling his seed spraying into his ass repeatedly, as he gave a soft groan. Phil finally raised his face and kissed Jeff's mouth gently, bringing his hands up to cradle his face, then a look of concern crossed his face, when he realized that Jeff was crying.

"What's wrong?"

Jeff sniffed and said, with a soft chuckle.

"Oh nothing, forgive me for getting weepy. I'm not like this always, but sometimes I am so overwhelmed, when I think too long about my good fortune. I mean you remember how much I had refused to pursue a relationship with you and only wanted to fuck you and be done with my attraction towards you?"

Phil kissed Jeff gently and said.

"Of course, but I am truly glad you finally relented and gave me a chance to prove that a relationship wasn't so bad, where I am concerned and I know you insist that you are the lucky one, but not at all. Because I showed you everything that I could be, if you allowed me to show you, how much I loved you. I know it was your decision, to let me in. But I had to show you it was well worth your time, to let me love you."

Phil paused, then said simply.

"But let's get cleaned up and go find a restaurant to eat food at, Jeff."

Phil gently pulled out of Jeff's ass, making him press his lips together, then Phil helped him off the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later. Jeff slipped his hand into Phil's hand, as they waded through the crystralline blue water of the Grecian ocean, that was ten minutes walking distance form their hotel. Jeff shifted, then straightened up slightly. Phil's eyes darkened instantly, when he seen that Jeff had his swim shorts in his hand. Phil stepped closer to him, while hissing.

"What the hell are you fucking doing, Jeff? I don't care if you are being extremely naughty today. I highly suggest that you put your damn shorts back on immediately. There are people nearby."

Jeff looked around and stated firmly.

"Phillip, those people are at least a thousand feet away and noone is watching us, so they don't care if I do this."

Jeff tried to kiss him, but Phil jerked away. Jeff sighed and silently pulled his shorts back on, to keep Phil from having a fit about it anymore.

"There happy now?"

Phil stared at him, then sighed and said firmly.

"Jeff, I have no problem with you feeling naughty, more than usual and I love when you feel that way. But you dishonored yourself and not to mention, you disrespected me, to some degree, in doing that. You are mine and no, I don't mean that I own you or anything, but you are still mine nonetheless and it is none of the world's business, for them to see what you show me everytime you undress or I undress you before we have sex."

Jeff lowered his face, staring down at the water, knowing Phil was right and hating himself for not thinking of that, before he choose to be impulsive and wanting to feel the ocean, without anything on his legs.

"I'm sorry, Phillip. That wasn't my intentions."

Phil gently slipped his fingers under Jeff's chin and raised his face, seeing that Jeff was mentally kicking himself for his actions. Phil pulled him close, hugging him tightly, as he whispered.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Jeff, I mean you just wanted to feel the ocean completely, without anything between you and the water, right?"

Jeff nodded.

"I'm not mad about it, just hurt and disappointed at what you did, to some degree. I'm not a jealous person, Jeff. But what do you think would have happened, if some dumb photographer took a picture of you like that and you know that they don't really censor the pictures in these countries."

Jeff bit down on his lip hard. Phil brushed his finger against his bottom lip, while continuing.

"You are going to make your lip bleed, Jeff. But come on, let's walk back to our room, then dry off and change, then find a place to eat lunch, once we pack most of our clothes, since we have to leave. Speaking of which, you haven't told me, where you want to travel to next."

Jeff stared at him, and said simply.

"You pick what we do next, Phillip. but you can cross off half of Northern Africa off the list, and I know that we both wanted to see the pyramids, but I have zero desire to be in the middle of a war zone, sure we did it during the holiday show for the troops, but that was in a camp, and miles from combat, but even that was terrifying. You remember 2007."

Phil gave a grim nod and said.

"Of course, hard to forget, being rounded up out of bed and having all of us guarded in a bunker by twenty soldiers, when the camp was attacked for about 24 hours off and on, until the locals lost interest and I don't want to risk ourselves like that either. Maybe we should fly down to Sount Africa, then see, if we can find one of those big cruises headed to Australia or New Zealand. We never had a chance to truly explore those cities or countries."

Jeff snorted.

"Great, rule out a war zone, and we will trade a war zone, for a place littered with the most dangerous snakes that exist on the planet and a lot of other things."

Phil chuckled, Jeff smacked his arm.

"Phillip, I did not mean the damned thing between your legs and you know it. So I don't know what has gotten into you. I thought you would be fine, if we had sex regularly, and remember you would behave, after we had sex once week, but now you are perverted all the fucking time, no matter what the hell I do."

Phil rubbed his arm, while laughing softly.

"Well how can you blame me for being perverted, I have you in my bed always, hard not to get that way, Jeff. I love touching you and giving you so much pleasure that it moves you to tears a time or two. But only because I love you so much."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then softly kissed Phil, as he slipped his arms around his shoulders and whispering softly, feeling Phil's arms close around his waist slightly.

"I love you, Phil You don't have to fuck or make love to me, we don't even have to be intimate, for me to find pleasure, where you are concerned. I can find pleasure, like right now, looking at you and seeing the endless depths of your love and feelings for me, in your eyes and how you are holding me and noone else matters at this minute."

Phil smiled, and kissed him back, then ruffled Jeff's blonde hair slightly and patted his stomach lightly.

"But come on, husband of mine. I'm about to die of hunger."

Jeff snorted.

"I highly doubt that, Phil."

Phil chuckled.

"Probably not, but it feels like it."

* * *

An hour later. Phil sat down on their hotel room bed, watching Jeff, who had removed his wallet and started flipping through it and removed a what looked to be a old folded scrap of paper. Jeff waved it at him, while asking.

"You know what this is, Phillip?"

"No, not really, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then walked over to him and sat down beside him and handed it to him, and stated simply.

"It's what I wrote down what I wanted to say to you, when we would get married and had to elope at the damned courthouse. I did want a wedding, just a small one, but fate had other plans, I found it a week, before you got hurt at Wrestlemania this year. I would sometimes wake up and reread it, in the middle of the night, during our travels. But here you can read it, if you like."

Phil gently stroked his thumb over the piece of paper, then scooted backand laid down on the bed, causing Jeff to lay down and snuggle up against him, as Phil read outloud softly.

(I do declare that this man, Phillip Jack Brooks, might have suffered greated, but throughout his life, he was able to retain his warm and kind and very loving heart and spirit, despite we had our fair share of problems, but every couple has their own problems. We have never once lost sight of our love for one other and these words might be a bit old fashions, but I had no chance, when we laid eyes on each other again in December 2009, and he was a thief taking my heart from me, in that first glance, and I hereby vow from this day forward. I shall always promise to love, cherish and honor him always.)

Phil's mouth fell open, then he looked at Jeff and swallowed, then said faintly.

"You could've said this to me, at the courthouse, Jeff, or even afterwards, at the reception my sisters gave us."

Jeff sighed.

"I know, when we was married, I was going to, but my ribs started bothering me, as for the reception. I forgot about everything, when I had keep you from strangling yourself with the stupid tie and then so many people came up to talk or congrate us, there was no way I could get a word in otherwise and I'm not big on public speaking anyways, I know you didn't write any vows. but knowing you, you would've said whatever came to mind, and probably end up making me cry in the process."

Phil chuckled and refolded the paper and held it, before he leaned down and kissed Jeff softly.

"I knew you had wrote your vows out, but I wasn't expecting that they would be that. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to let you read those vows out, all because I screwed up that night and let you out of my sight. A decision, I have always regretted and I wanted to kill him and I still do. and would, if given half a chance."

Jeff chuckled and laid his head against Phil's shoulder, feeling his arms close around his waist.

"I know you want to, Phil. But I am glad that I finally showed you what I wanted to vow to you."

Phil smiled and kissed his cheek, then said.

"It's sweet, it really is and I expect nothing less from you and I am truly glad that you chose to allow me to read and say the words outloud and I am surprised that the paper survived all this time, but I can see that there is a bit missing from it."

Jeff said simply.

"I had found it, then accidently knocked a glass of water on that part, but most of the words was saved. But the only part I had to cut off, was this, inspite of me disappointing you a time or two, you have forgiven me much, because love forgives and I never knew the true meaning of that saying, until I met you and my life is so much better for giving you a chance to love me and we have made bad decisions and choices, but we made the right choice, that was the best decision we ever made and that was standing and getting married in front of our family and friends."

Phil moved his arm, and gently brushed Jeff's hair out of his face and said.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me, Jeff."

Jeff pressed his lips together, making Phil pause, then said firmly.

"It's true and don't look like that, Jeff. You know that it's the truth. Because when I think that I have figured you out, you surprise me again, just like with the marriage vows you had wrote down, and forgot about, but you found them and let me see what you had intended to say, and I am sorry that life didn't turn out, the way I thought it would, but I worked my ass off, year in and year out, solely focused on my career, nothing and noone else mattered, not truly. Not until I had collided with some strange guy, whose hair was in tight beads, but I never forgot about that chance encounter and I nearly fucked up my chances, by treating him worse than a dog one summer, but I took a chance that his heart was much greater to move past the emotional and physical scars that I had inflicted onto him. But I swear it, that I would die before I stopped loving you, and I would harm anyone you tried to harm you, because you have been the love of my life for a long time and you, Jeff Hardy, will continue to be the only person I ever want in my life."

Jeff stared at him, then asked.

"That was what you was going to say, Phillip? No, we didn't collided, more like I was coming out of the showers and shoved the door open and smashed you in the face slightly and I was sorry for blooding your nose."

Phil chuckled.

"No, it's not what I thought of saying and I don't know what I would've said. But I know you felt bad about it and I am thankful that the door didn't break my nose. But I was always taken with you from that day on, but I'm truly happy that our lives never took separate paths, when it was so easy, they could've and we could been wondering what might've been."

Jeff gazed at him and said softly.

"I know, but here we are, inspite of everything, laying together, in each other's arms, in a hotel room, in Athens, Greece."


	23. Chapter 23

Phil gently stroking Jeff's hair, then chuckled, causing Jeff look up at him. Phil asked suddenly.

"Hey Jeff. I was just wondering, what would you consider, to be the worst thing that you can think of something you ever did or most embarassing?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes, then said firmly.

"What type of question is that?"

Phil chuckled.

"I'm just curious is all. I think my most embarassing moment, I have to say came, when I was still living at my birth parent's house and I thought I was alone and stole some of those certain magazines, and shut myself up in the bathroom. But I didn't know that my father had got off early and walk in on me, pants down around my ankles and studying myself in a handheld mirror. I didn't know how long, my father was standing there, until he cleared his throat and I jumped and dropped the mirror, where it shattered, making him laugh. But he stopped laughing after a couple minutes, and told me to hurry up and get some clean clothes on and he would straighten the bathroom up, before my mom got home."

Jeff stared at him, seeing Phil press his lips together, then gave a dry laugh and added.

"Yes, then he knocked on my bedroom door, before I let him in and he came in holding those magazines and made me walk out to the kitchen to talk with me about some things, but mostly told me, he had done that and more when he was much younger and I could always talk to him, if I wanted to. That was maybe four months, before I ran away."

"Why did you run away, instead of trying to deal with everything for a four more years? Or when did you run away?

Phil sighed and said simply.

"I could've, but I didn't want to turn into a bitter person, because I had a dream that would be my future and that was maybe two days before I ran, which was in mid-April."

Jeff sighed, then Phil nudged him slightly.

"What about you? Because I am curious."

* * *

Jeff chewed on his lip, then said simply.

"Well my story is short and not as embarassing as your story. But to put it simply, my father came home, from his job of delivering mail and walked in on me, all spread out in the bathroom on the toilet, shaving and I could've died from when I seen his face and the utter shock of his face, at what he just caught me doing. Alright, and don't say you beating me, was the worst thing you ever did. Then I will tell you what was the worst thing I ever did."

Phil thought for a minute.

"The second worst thing, I have to say, is I had lost it and saw red, before I flew at Ted, fists raised. A move that landed both of us in jail overnight. Scott bailed me out, but the case never went anywhere, since neither of us chose to press charge against the other, so the case and charges was dropped. So I do know how you felt, being in jail. But the other second worst thing I did, was smacking that one guy last fall. Okay, now your turn, but I know you won't say you cheated on me, or even get high again, after I last found you in late March 2011."

Jeff sighed, feeling Phil's fingers entwining with his, then giving his hand a light squeeze, causing Jeff to chuckle and say.

"Well actually, I know you think that you finding me after I was so messed up, that I nearly died was the worst things I ever did and I will admit I will always hate myself for it, that and me choosing to go to the showers on my alone that one night, that was just as stupid. But I think the worst thing I actually did, I say has to be me, getting stupid and riding my dirtbike, that one day. I had a bad feeling, as soon as I started it, but chose to ignore it and paid for that mistake, my other decisions was worse, I know but I was in denial, Phillip and that's one of the things that the staff had talked to me about at the center. You remember how bad I was I did cry for the first week off and on when I was there. But you never left my side, only leaving, when you was forced to by the staff."

Jeff looked away, as he sniffed, feeling Phil tightening one arm around his waist, before he moved his left hand and started stroking his hair gently.

"I know, Jeff. But please don't cry, it's in the past, as it well should be. I love you and I know you are clean, happy and healthy now, that's all that truly matters."

Jeff swallowed, then took a deep shakily breath.

"You know, Phillip, since we have this room for another night. I think we should find one of those places that has a string of fishing ships, that they use to catch things for people."

Phil laughed and kissed him.

"You mean, one of those restaurants that has no menu, but serves whatever they catch everyday? I am leery of going to a place like that, Jeff. But it sounds intriguing enough, that we should do it, provided we find one."

* * *

Two hours later. Phil, thinned his lips slightly, staring down at the dish of shucked oysters, sitting in ice. Jeff clasped his hands together, not wanting to touch them either, and said with a straight face, as he looked at Phil.

"Well this might be a good time for you to practice on, learning that one skill, I never got around to teach you, Phil. But I don't have any desire to eat raw food."

Phil burst out laughing, then said firmly.

"I have no desire to consume them either. If they was cooked, I might, but that is iffy."

Phil noticed the waitress returning then he got her attention.

"Hey miss, is there anything else, we can have, before the main course is served? Since we aren't fond of having raw food."

Five minutes later. She sat a small bucket of shrimp and cocktail sauce, in front of them, then left again. Phil reached for one, while saying.

"Well I'm glad she bought these out to us, instead. I know most people would've ate the oysters, but I don't care for them and I do wonder what is the main course today."

Twenty minutes later. Phil looked up at the waitress, who said.

"It's lobster ravoli with a wild caught crab cake. Or we do have some tuna steaks cooking, with shrimp, and scallops, in a white wine glaze, with steamed vegetables on the side, if you want to wait ten more minutes."

Phil glanced at Jeff, before Phil said.

"Oh, no, this will be fine, thank you."

Phil glanced down at his food, but looked up, to see Jeff carefully probing at the ravoli, with his fork, before he finally sampled one, as he chewed thoughtfully.

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil placed his arm around Jeff's shoulders and whispered.

"Well to be honest, I don't like oysters, because I did eat them once a long time ago, and I hate to admit it, I went a little crazy and had sex with a guy shortly afterwards."

Jeff pulled away, as he narrowed his eyes slightly, causing Phil to laugh and said simply.

"Yes and no I'm not proud of it, Jeff. I think it was the worst thing I ever did or it's right up there as the second worst thing I ever did. That was in 2005 and you are the only one, I have told that story to. Scott doesn't even know about it."

Jeff slipped his hand into Phil's palm, and said simply.

"My reason is pretty tame. I don't like them, simply, because they look gross, not to mention the one I tried. Well it was cold and slimy, and it was all I could do, to keep from gagging and getting sick afterwards. Which I had tried them once at Red lobster, when my ex-wife and I had found out she was pregnant with our daughter, and so we went there to celebrate, when she passed the period, when the risk of miscarrying ended."

Jeff glanced at Phil, before adding in a low voice.

"But you should've just eat one of them, then you could've fucked me as hard or as many times as you wished later on today, Phillip."

Phil snorted.

"I had zero intentions of hurting you in bed and that's final, Jeff. Trust me, it was for the best. I know that I have been pretty insatiable lately, but my behavior would've paled in comparison to how I would've acted and we both would've passed out, before I lost the insane have to fuck evreything repeatedly in sight feeling."

Jeff laughed softly, then whispered.

"You can fuck me as much as you wish, Phillip. I won't mind."

"Oh, I know, Jeff. But, I don't want to feel like that again ever."

Several minutes later. Phil unlocked the hotel room door, and walked into the room, hearing Jeff shut and relock the door, then he went over and sat down beside Phil, then silently entwined his hand with Phil's hand, who said simply.

"I know that the main reason Ted and I had got into a fistfight was how he conducted himself in the ring, but the second and hidden reason, is he was the guy, that I had sex with a few days prior. I won't say he was drunk, but he was legally drunk or just over that limit and I still swear, someone had spiked my pop. Since I got woozy a bit, before he came onto me and then the next thing I remember is waking up the next morning in his bed, and both of us was naked. But I did get a few images of us kissing each other. I don't remember the actual act, not truly. I do remember him on top of me, then nothing until I saw that I was naked, same as him and there was dried bloody smears on our legs and his cock, the next morning, and I had a pounding headache. That's not saying he raped me or anything."

Jeff stared at Phil, his mouth open, before he closed his mouth and finally said.

"Oh damn, Phil. I'm sorry that you endured that."

Phil shrugged, then stated.

"I had got myself tested, within an hour of that, but the ER doctor at the nearby hospital, didn't find any drugs, so I will never know if someone had drugged me, just enough to make me stupid, as eating three oysters, but with such a low amount, that made it vanish with a few hours. But I wasn't raped, as I did go willingly, that much I do recall, but that's about the only thing I remember, nothing else. I hated him even more so afterwards, and made sure I was gone before he woke up."

"Are you sure, you wasn't?"

Phil snorted, then chuckled.

"Yes, Jeff I am quite certain, I was nothing but completely ready and willing and wanting nothing but to feel his hands touching me everywhere. Not to mention, I didn't get hit with a feeling of shame or dirtiness, that rape victims are hurt with. And when it was over, I just wanted him to hold me, while we fell asleep."

Phil paused, thinking, then continued.

"Although, I guess some people might say that I was, but to me, I wasn't because he didn't hold me down or force me. But even though the doctor told me that I wasn't drugged or anything, however in my heart, I knew he had done something, because I wasn't all that attractive in the slightest to him. And I confronted him for endangering people in the ring and demanding to know why he drugged me, I know that we was both arrested, he was the one who threw the first fist so to speak."

Jeff sighed, Phil chuckled and pressed his hand against Jeff's cheek.

"And now, you know all about my first time with another man. But it changes nothing between us."

Jeff cut him off, as he said firmly.

"Of course not, Phillip, and I'm sorry that your first time was so damned hazy."

Jeff fell silent, then he kissed Phil, as he climbed into his lap, straddling him, as he stared at him, then said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. But we don't need anything but this for us to fuck."

* * *

Jeff climbed to his feet, before he quickly unbuckled Phil's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, and plunged his hand down inside his boxers squeezing his cock briefly. Phil sat back, giving him more access, as Jeff pulled his cock out of his boxers. Phil stopped him, then he quickly removed his pants and shirt, then sat back down, as Jeff kneeled down in front of him and immediately sealed his lips around the head of his cock sucking and lashing it instantly with his tongue.

"Oh fuck it, damn Jeff, are you trying to kill me?"

Jeff removed his mouth and chuckled, then licked across the head, and ran his tongue inside the slit, before he said simply.

"No, but that doesn't mean, I will not stop enjoying your cock being in my mouth, and savoring this superb taste that is what you truly taste like, that is alway there, waiting for my mouth and tongue to own the head of your cock. and oh I could do this allday."

Jeff fell silent, then attacked Phil's cock hungrily against with his mouth and tongue, hearing him start groaning deeply, as he fought to keep from thrusting into Jeff's searing hot mouth, that caress, and drained his essence, but at the same time, infused him with new life, with every swirl of Jeff's tongue into the slit, and everytime he rubbed the underside of his cock, in a so heavenly massaging motion. Phil gripped Jeff's hair, as he groaned loudly.

"Oh, don't stop, Jeff. I beg you."

Jeff glanced up at him, as he went back to moving his mouth up and down Phil's hard shaft, as he placed his hands on his thighs, hearing Phil's labored breathing and deep groans, beofre his climax spilled over him suddenly, as he came with a sharp groan, spilling his seed into Jeff's mouth and down his throat. Jeff quickly swallowed every drop down, then gently licked his cock clean, before he climbed onto the bed and laid down again, watching Phil stand up, a little unsteadily and refasten his pants. Phil climbed onto the bed and laid down beside him, causing Jeff to snuggle up against his side, resting his head in the curve of his neck, sighing completely contented.

"I love you so much, Jeff and love everything that you enjoy doing to me."

Jeff glanced up at him, then said softly.

"I love you too, Phil. I love giving you pleasure and seeing the satisfied look on your face, when you climax, because of my actions. I am joyful, knowing that I did that to you and I do it, because of how much I love you, Phil."

* * *

Two weeks later. Jeff sighed deeply, then flopped across his bed at his house in North Carolina, a second before he heard Phil chuckle and climb onto the bed behind him and started rubbing his thumbs slowly over Jeff's shoulders and back. Jeff glanced up at him and said.

"Well I am truly glad to be home, Phil, at long last. I know that we got a room last night in Atlanta, Georgia, to rest, before coming onto the airport an hour away from our home. But now we can rest and relax for a few days, before going back to your house in Chicago in a month or so."

Phil leaned down and kissed him softly, then sat back and said quietly.

"Well I think that perhaps, we should stay here until mid-September, since that is when the heat abates for most part in the city. You know, I didn't care for living in the country until I came out here the first time with you, right before you broke your collarbone and it was dark. But with the ground covered with snow, it was still light enough for me, to be awed and realized instantly why you love it out here, Jeff. There was no postcard or holiday card that had compared to what I first seen in first glance."

Phil shifted, then started kneading Jeff's shoulders softly, causing him to moan after a couple minutes.

"Oh don't stop, Phillip."

Phil chuckled, then leaned down and kissed him softly again. Jeff slipped his arms around his neck, feeling Phil's fingers roaming over his body, then silently tugging his shirt up as they kept kissing each other hungrily. Jeff moved his arms, and quickly unfastened Phil's pants and slipped his hand deeply inside his boxers caressing and rubbing his fingers along Phil's cock. Phil finally broke away from Jeff's neck with a deep groan, feeling Jeff's fingers deftly bringing him to full attention.

Jeff pushed him back suddenly, and tugged his pants down to his knees and closed his mouth around the head of Phil's cock sucking eagerly on it, as he ran his tongue all over it and lashing against the slit and swirling the tip of his tongue into it, making a breathy gasp from Phil, everytime he did it.

"Oh god, Jeff. Stop, or I will come in your mouth."

Jeff glanced up at him, then chuckled softly, making Phil give a slight thrust into his mouth instantly, causing Jeff to start sliding his lips up and down along Phil's hardening shaft, that got larger and longer. Jeff thrilled silently, relishing the smooth and rich velvetly taste of having Phil's cock sliding against his lips and over his tongue, as he started slurping at the head again. Jeff pulled away suddenly, getting a frustated groan from Phil.

"I know, I know, but I wanted you close."

Jeff quickly pulled his shirt off, then he found himself laying down and Phil was completely naked, a second before Jeff felt him pulling Jeff's jeans down to his ankles, then pulling them off of him and dropping them to the floor. Phil pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth again, then he started kissing Jeff's body softly, until Jeff was squirming under his passionate, but insistent kisses and caresses from his mouth and fingers.

Phil leaned back, then he pulled Jeff further up the bed, and gave a hard thrust, burying himself inside Jeff's ass completely, getting a sharp yelp from Jeff as he arched up against the sharp stab of pain, from Phil shoving himself inside him. Phil supported himself with his hands, laying on Jeff, as he stared down at him, then kissed him, loving how their lips fit each other's mouths perfectly. Jeff gently placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, as he started moving slowly, keeping his eyes on Jeff's face.

Phil kissed his way along Jeff's jawline, hearing him whimpering softly, or gasping, before Phil started kissing his neck slowly, then around the front of his throat and the top of his shoulders, causing Jeff to hook his ankles over the back of his legs, while rubbing his ankles up and down his calves. Phil finally curled his fingers around the base of Jeff's cock, giving it a light squeeze, getting a breathy moan from Jeff, then he started stroking it slowly, in time with his thrusts.

Jeff finally wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulders tightly, as Phil's thrusts got faster and rougher, as he jerked his hips against Jeff's ass again and again. Jeff started squirming, before Phil started kissing his mouth again, then Jeff kissed him back just as eagerly, for a few seconds, then Phil went back to kissing his neck, when Jeff finally heard his harsh and heavy breathing. Jeff wiped the sweat out of his eyes, whimpering at the slight burn of it, then he started kissing Phil again, knowing they was very close to their climax.

Jeff jerked away from his mouth, as he dug his fingers into Phil's back slightly, as he came suddenly, a second before he heard Phil's deep groaning in his ear, when he came as well.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff snuggled up against Phil, as they sat there in the deepseated bathtub.

"One day, I would love to have sex with you in this thing, Jeff. But I think we should get out and dried off, then spend the rest of today in bed, snuggling close. Or we can go out to eat, if you want to."

Jeff glanced back at him, then said firmly.

"No, I had enough of eating out. We are home and I don't want to leave so soon again for at least two days and I know that we have enough food for that long, Phil. Unless you want to do that."

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's waist, as he kissed his cheek softly, then whispered into his ear.

"No, it was just a suggestion. We have seen so much and got so many damned pictures, I think it will be impossible to ever forget our delayed honeymoon, because that is what it was."

Jeff gazed at him, without saying a word, causing Phil to kiss him.

"There are no words to express, how happy I am, whenever I catch you looking at me, with so much love reflecting in your face and eyes, all of it directed towards me."

Jeff pressed his lips together, but Phil caught sight of his bottom lip tremble right before Jeff pressed his lips together. Jeff finally said.

"Why don't we just watch tv for a while, after I make something for us to eat."

Phil kissed him again and said, as he slipped out from behind Jeff, in the tub.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Didn't you buy a bag of Sea Scallops right before we left on our month long trip."

"Yes, Phil, and they are still in the freezer, in the house in Chicago. I don't know what I have in the fridge here. That's not to say, there isn't also a bag of them in the freezer here. So we have to look."

Phil held his hand out, helping Jeff to his feet, then out of the tub, while he was talking. Phil grabbed up one of the oversized towels and wrapped it around Jeff's waist, before pulling him flush against his body and pressed his lips firmly against Jeff's mouth, letting his hands slip under the towel and cup his ass, making Jeff squeal, when he gave his ass a smack, then squeezed his ass.

"We just got done having sex, aren't you sated now, Phillip?"

Phil laughed.

"Oh, it's impossible to be satisfied and sated, being so close to you and I would love nothing more than to fuck you every day and spend our days, like this, carefree and nude, I might add. But in this case, my stomach is winning the fight of what we should do next. So let's get dried off and find something to eat, Jeff."


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Phil opened his eyes, then wiped at them, before his gaze focused in on Jeff, who he had just felt climb out of bed a few minutes ago. Phil stretched slightly and said sleepily.

"Where are you going, Jeff?"

Jeff turned, after he had fastened his wallet chain to his belt loop, at the sound of Phil's voice, and noticed him sitting up. Jeff said quietly.

"I'm just going to Walmart, Phil. We are need of food, and we only have enough for breakfast today. I know that I didn't want to leave for a couple days, but our lack of food, means I have to."

"Oh, well then I want to join you, if you will wait thirty minutes, Jeff."

"Phillip, if you want to come along, then just get your ass up and get dressed. I don't want to wait so long on you to take a damned shower and get dressed."

An hour later. Phil placed his arm around Jeff's shoulders, causing him to glance at Phil, as they walked through the fresh produce section. Jeff asked softly.

"So it's your choice, Phillip. Should we get the fish that is frozen or fresh?"

Phil chuckled and stated simply.

"Well I think we should look and see what they have first, here in the fresh seafood section. But I think the frozen Scallops are better than the fresh ones, that they rarely have in stock anyways, and they're not as gritty like the fresh ones are sometimes full of it. But this is one of the few Walmart, that has very fresh tasting fish and the only Walmart I know of, that sells Tuna, which is a very expensive fish."

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"They only sell that a few times each year and today is not one of those times. I normally buy it online, or go to the seafood store. But I think we should go there for the seafood and just get a few things here. Although the prices they have are almost double on some things, and where I do usually buy that fish there."

* * *

Several hours later. Phil jerked awake, then squinted at the clock, that told him, it was two thirty in the morning. Phil closed his eyes, before he sensed that he was alone, he quickly switched the lamp on, and pushed the covers back to search for Jeff. Phil stopped, seeing a figure sitting outside on the deck, causing him to narrow his eyes briefly, then walked outside and stood there, watching Jeff, whose gaze was solely focused on, staring out across the darkened, but moonlit fields.

"What you do want, Phillip?"

Peff tilted his head, at Jeff's soft, muted question, causing him to say.

"Are you alright, Jeff, or better yet. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine and nothing is wrong, Phillip. I just wanted to sit out here and enjoy the view."

"In the middle of the night?"

Phil's voice was incredulous.

"Yes, so what, Phil. It's in the middle of the summer, so don't even voice those words that I will get sick. Just go back to bed."

"No, Jeff, you know that when someone says they are fine and everything is fine, but yet they are sitting outside in the middle of the night, in the dark. There is something terribly wrong or there is something bothering them majorly."

Jeff snapped.

"Phillip, just stop. I'm fucking fine."

"Prove it and come back to bed with me, Jeff. Or I will stay out here with you and that's final."

Jeff glanced up at him, before Phil sank down, slightly kneeling beside the lawn chair he was in. Jeff sighed deeply, Phil said softly.

"Jeff, I love you. I just want you to tell me, what's bothering you, because I can see that something is bothering you deeply."

Jeff bit his lip slightly, then started talking.

"It's just that..."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut again, Phil sighed softly.

"Does it have to do with us, Jeff? You do still love me?"

"Of course, I still love you, Phillip. How can you fucking doubt me like that?"

"Well I'm not, but either you tell me willingly, or I have no choice, but to piss you off enough, where it just comes out of your mouth all at once."

Jeff glared at him, then said sharply.

"You make me mad enough, I'd be apt to hit you, over telling you, Phil."

Jeff paused, then said more softer.

"But I can't wait to see what your kids would look like, Phil."

Jeff fell silent, then covered his face briefly, before he lowered his hands and looked at Phil again, as he started talking once more.

"My son will soon turn 13, and my daughter is already seven and you are going to be 35 this year..."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut again. Phil stood up and gently picked Jeff up, then turned around and sat down in the chair, that Jeff was just sitting in, as he gently stroked Jeff's hair, feeling him rest against his chest. Phil said quietly.

"Look, Jeff. So what, if you will be 36 this year. I don't care about it, I mean I do. Because it's your birthday, but the age you'd be is meaningless to me, I will love you, no matter how old you are."

Jeff snapped sharply.

"That's so fucking easy, for you to say. Since you are still fucking 34."

"Alright, what is truly bothering you, Jeff? I know it has to do with getting older, and maybe how close you are to being middle aged."

Phil watched Jeff's face to see his bottom lip tremble, then Jeff whimpered, in a sad voice.

"I am going to be 36 this yr, but I found the most horrible sight in my hair a few hours ago, when I seen a horrid grey hair earlier, before we went to bed."

Phil burst out laughing, before he could stop himself, then he finally managed to say.

"What? Is that what is bothering you, Jeff?"

Jeff smacked his arm sharply.

"Thanks a fucking lot, Phil. I open up to you and you fucking laugh in my face. Next time I won't say a damned thing to you, if you are going to laugh at me."

Phil sighed deeply, forcing the grin off his face, then said more calmly.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Jeff. Just the whole irony of it, that's all and besides your natural haircolor is close to white blonde, so how do you know you seen a grey hair? Be thankful, that you are a blonde and it will be so gradual for you. Now me on the other hand, I won't be so lucky and I am dreading when I wake up and see, that my hair is streaked with grey and no way to hide it in the least, since I don't want to dye my hair again."

Jeff snorted, causing Phil to tilt his head, then said simply, as he set Jeff back down on his feet, when Phil stood up.

"Come on Jeff. I want to see that so-called feared grey hair, you swear that you have."

Phil put his arm around his shoulders and tugged him inside, then shut and locked the glass sliding door behind them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Phil sighed and stepped back and said softly.

"Jeff, I think you are terribly mistaken, about seeing a grey hair. I didn't find any grey hairs."

Jeff twisted his face, close to tears. Phil said soothingly.

"Jeff, I combed through every strand of your hair and I am 100 percent certain, you have zero grey hairs, you do believe me, don't you?"

Jeff screeched furiously.

"I believe that you would say anything to calm me down, like some child. I'm not a fucking liar and there is a grey hair lurking in my hair. I know what I fucking saw earlier."

Phil sighed deeply, before Jeff said quickly, when he seen the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Phillip."

"I know you are, Jeff, and yes, perhaps. But at the same time, I will be honest with you no matter what, especially, concerning such a major subject and getting the first ones are horrible, although you didn't have to yell at me like that. But I am telling you, that there is no grey hairs mixed in with your blonde hair, trust me. But I will look at you again in the morning, I promise, Jeff. I'm tired and I know you are as well. so let's forget it, until morning comes, okay?"

Jeff nodded weakly, before Phil pulled him closer, whispering softly to him.

"I know you are scared and worried about having grey hairs, Jeff. But I promise you that I didn't find any and I wouldn't lie to you about it. Let's get some sleep, and I will check again come morning."

The next morning. Jeff sat on the toilet, feeling Phil gently examining his hair again. Phil sighed, since he have yet to see anything remotely that looked or appeared to be a grey or white hair, in Jeff's hair, causing Jeff glance up at him, then insisted.

"I do have a grey hair, don't say that I don't, Phillip. It's there, I saw it last night and I'm not fucking lying. I saw it, I swear it."

Phil chuckled, and said softly, since he still didn't see anything that remotely looked like a grey hair or white hair.

"Relax, Jeff. I'm not saying you lied, I'm sure you thought you seen one."

Jeff hissed as he touched the front of his hair.

"That's because you are looking in the wrong damned area. I had seen it right here."

Phil sighed, then carefully checked the area out, but he still didn't see one, as an idea came to mind, then he started talking.

"Oh sorry, I see..."

Jeff heard Phil's voice trail off, before he felt a sharp but brief pain and hissed, when Phil plucked three hairs out, to make Jeff feel better, even if he didn't see any grey or white hairs. Phil held the three strands of his hair in front of his face, as he asked.

"Is this what you seen last night, Jeff?"

Jeff took the three hairs and examined them, then proclaimed.

"See, I was telling the truth, Phillip, and here you thought I was lying to you."

Phil snapped.

"I never said that you was lying, just that I didn't see one when I checked your hair a while ago. But I wouldn't call that a grey hair. As blondes rarely get grey hairs, they instead, mostly go from blonde to having white hair, or some of them retain their natural haircolor, their entire lives, if they have light enough hair. But I will envy you, in that aspect and I am going to hate and dread, looking in the mirror another ten years from now, when I see my reflection or less. Because when I get those things, I will know it, almost like a damned banner waving to me, from against my brown hair, in the mirror."

Jeff chuckled. Phil stared at him, then laughed softly as well.

"See now, you have nothing to worry about, Jeff. Grey hairs or your hair turning white, I don't care what color your hair is, Jeff, the biggest thing that even remotely hints truthfully at your age, is these fine lines under and at the corners of your eyes."

Phil brushed a fingertip over the before mentioned lines, causing Jeff to close his eyes. Phil kissed him softly, then added.

"You have aged well, Jeff, inspite of everything and I mean to how much you are outside all the time."

Phil snorted, making Jeff stare at him, then he said with a straight face.

"Besides, they do say, that if you pluck one grey hair out, then there will be three to replace."

Jeff's mouth fell open, as sheer horror spread across his face, before Phil said quickly.

"Oh, Jeff, I don't put much stock into that saying in the slightest. But actually I do want to see what you would look like with grey or white hair."

Jeff clenched his fists, then shoved Phil away and stomped out to the bedroom and buried himself under the covers on the bed, as he burst into tears, feeling Phil sit down beside him and place his hand on his back, but Jeff jerked away.

* * *

A couple hours later. Jeff started awake, then blinked up at Phil, who asked softly, in a gentle and soothing voice.

"Are you better now, Jeff? I'm sorry for saying that to you, it was wrong of me."

Jeff's lip trembled, before Phil pulled the blankets back and climbed into the bed, beside him, then he pulled them, so that they was covered up and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Jeff whimpered sadly.

"I miss her so much and I hate how it's been almost twenty years since I seen her last, I don't know where she is now. But I just wish she had been able to see my kids born and to also meet you as well and your future kids. I know that I was extremely upset about my hair turning color, and I hate that she never got a chance to fret about getting old. She was robbed of that. I can barely remember her face anymore, or I don't remember her at all, unless I think really hard to picture her face outside a picture in my dad's house."

Phil held Jeff close, as he started crying again.

"Oh, Jeff, this is what was troubling you more, wasn't it, when I found you outside in the middle of the night? Not because you found some grey hairs, but because of how much you are missing your mother?"

Jeff nodded, before Phil gently pulled his hair out of his tearstreaked face, as Jeff sniffled. Phil said soothingly.

"Look, I know you think that she was robbed of getting to see you grow up and becoming a father and family man as well. But as much as I do wish that I could've met your mother as well, I have to say and I truly believe, that even though you was the one robbed of knowing her as your mother. She wasn't robbed of raising you and your brother or anything. You knew she loved you and Matt deeply, but at the same time she, didn't leave willingly. But I know you know that already and she didn't leave you, not truly. She is part of you always, Jeff and without her meeting your father, there wouldn't have been Matt, nor would you be here and the same with your kids. They wouldn't exist either."

Jeff looked up at him, feeling Phil's fingers touching his hair, before Jeff blinked his tears away, then wiped at his watery eyes.

"I know, but sometimes I can't help feeling like this."

"Oh, Jeff, you don't have to explain anything to me, not at all. I understand perfectly, truly I do. Why do you think my adoptive mom, treats you the way she does. The same with your stepmother, who I think was sent by your mom, so that you would not be lacking a motherly figure in your life."

Jeff swallowed, then hiccuped twice, feeling Phil's arms tighten slightly, causing him to press his face into Phil's bare chest again, as he started crying again, hearing him murmuring softly against the top fo his head to him.

"Shh, Jeff. Everything will be fine, go ahead and cry for long as you need to, I'll stay here and hold you, throughout. I have no desire to leave you, in such a fragile state."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil glanced down and seen that Jeff was asleep again, he kissed the top of his head, then slipped out of the bed, and grabbed a handful of tissues and dried his chest off, before he pulled on a clean shirt again and walked out of the bedroom, then silently closed the door.

Several minutes later. Phil found Chez sitting beside Ruby, as she was coloring.

"How is he, Phil?"

Phil sighed and said simply.

"I think he will be fine, but just needs some time as I think everything just built up, and him finding a grey hair set him off, when he started thinking of everything he missed out, on sharing with his mother. I know he shares those things with his stepmother, but to him, it's not the true thing. But at the same time, i don't want to leave him for long. He's asleep again now. I just came out to see, if you had made anything for lunch or whatever."

"Oh not yet, but I will soon, maybe in the next ten or so minutes. I will knock on your guys bedroom, when it's done."

Phil gave a slight nod, then trudged back to their bedroom and shut the door behind him, before he walked over to the bed again and climbed in, beside Jeff. Immediately he felt Jeff curl himself tightly around Phil's body, causing him to wrap his arms firmly around Jeff's waist, holding him tightly, thankful that he was still asleep.

A few minutes later. Phil was sitting there, holding Jeff in his arms. Before he finally felt him stirring again, with a soft whimper, then Jeff blinked up at Phil.

"Hey, Jeff. I'm glad that you are awake again. You alright?"

Jeff swallowed.

"Yes, I think I'm still a bit jetlagged. I know that we broke up the flight home, so we wasn't flying straight for a day. I think that next year, we should take a another month off and go explore South America and the islands down there. Since we had explored Ireland, and most of Europe and South Africa as well as Australia and New Zealand."

Jeff snorted as he stretched, causing Phil to lean down and kiss him quickly. Jeff broke away and sighed, then added.

"I know that according to the globe, sitting in my son's room, that the world isn't that big. Until you start exploring it. I think that's what we should do, Phil. I mean fulltime, when you decide to retire, that way we don't have to deal with getting home with for anything, no I don't want to abandon my kids either, but there are programs that allows them to attend online schools, since they should see the world as well."

Phil started to answer, but was interrupted by Chez's knocking, before she called through the door, that lunch was ready.

Phil kissed him again, then chuckled and said softly.

"Well you are forgetting that we would have a newborn baby by that time, Jeff. So what then?"

Jeff retorted.

"There is no reason why Amy, can't join us. Besides you should have twins, that why you can have two kids all at once, then no more kids afterwards."

Phil knit his eyebrows together, causing Jeff to chuckle softly, then Phil said simply.

"I'm not sold on the idea of twins, Jeff. But we have to get out there and get something to eat, or Chez will be mad."

* * *

An hour later. Phil walked away from Jeff, who he left kneeling and leaning slightly against the headstone over his mother's gravesite Phil sighed, when he saw Jeff cover his face and start shaking, he was tempted to go over and wrap his arms around him, but he knew it would only make him mad, that he disturbed him being alone, even though he hated seeing him in such pain.

Twenty minutes later. Phil leaned down and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Jeff blinked up at him. Phil said soothingly.

"Let's go back home, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed and whimpered weakly, before Phil wrapped his arms around his shoulders and ribs, helping him to his feet. Jeff stumbled slightly, causing Phil to tighten his grip on his waist, as he helped him to the car.

Several minutes later. Jeff said hoarsely.

"Thanks for giving me, my space, Phillip. I know it hurt you, seeing me start crying. I also know you backed off, to respect my wishes from how much you love me."

Phil glanced at him, as he turned onto the road, leading to their home, before he reached over silently and placed his hand into Jeff's hand, and gave his hand a slight squeeze, then returning it to his lap again.


End file.
